Your Silhouettes
by Wonderingmoon
Summary: Echizen Ryoma, 23 ,is now a pro tennis player also a top model. After 9 year long, he return to Japan. what will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

A/N : This is my first fic, so please be kind to me ^ ^;;

* * *

**Airmail**

**Japan, 20 April Tokyo Tower.**

"Ooiii…. Minna,omatase!" Momoshiro said as he still keeps panting hard from running.

"Mou, Momo…. What took you so long? We waited for you almost about 1 hour!" Kikumaru said while pouting.

"Really? I'm so sorry everyone. I just can't get my work finished early."

"It's because you work like a turtle you idiot. Fshuuu……"

"What did you say? kono baka Mamushi!!!"

"Now now calm down okay. Now that we all gathered, we can start our reunion." Oishi Said with a worried expression.

"But I still keep thinking it's weird to have a reunion at Tokyo Tower. Who's the one that decide this place nya?"

"It's me. Is there any problem Eiji?" Said Fuji with his eyes slightly open and reveal his beautiful blue eyes. Every one flinched back including Tezuka.

"No, it's okay. Nothing's wrong with it!" Kikumaru said while he shakes his head and he run and hide behind Oishi "Oishi… Fuji is scary…." He said while glomping to Oishi.

"Ma… ma…. By the way, I wonder how Echizen is doing right now…." Taka said

"I heard that now he's working as a pro at America" Tezuka said "Has anyone contact him?"

"I couldn't contact him at all buchou. If I call to his house he is always out" Momo said to other

"Well… I already sent an airmail saying that we will have a reunion, but I think he won't make it in time." Inu said while correcting his glasess

"Nande?" Everyone asked excluding Tezuka and Kaidoh

"Because I just sent the letter 2 days ago so maybe the letter will arrive today"

"EEEHHHHH???????"

"Fshuuuuu……"

*/*/*/*/*

Meanwhile in America, New York, a certain dark emerald hair boy just arrives in front of his house and just about to enter it.

"I'm home."

"Welcome back Ryoma…. How's your day?" Rinko asked his son cheerfully

"Like always, nothing special." Ryoma answered

"By the way, there is airmail for you from Japan. It's just arrived this morning. I put it on your desk."

"Okay. Thanks mom" he said while climbing up the stairs to his room.

"Dinner's in another 15 minutes"

"Hi!!!!" Ryoma answered. He entered his room and he took the airmail from his desk.

'It's from Inui-sempai. I wonder what?' Ryoma wondered to him self. He opened it and read what's in the letter loud.

"Dear Echizen Ryoma. On 20 April, we're going to have a reunion with all ex-regular from Seishun Gakuen. We will be meeting at Tokyo Tower, 12:00 PM. We hope that you could join us. Sincerely your senpai,Sadahiro Inui. Hee… a reunion huh…?"

Ryoma put the letter and look at the calendar. "It says it's on 20 Apr…. EEHH????? IT''S TODAY????"

Knock…knock…"What's wrong Ryoma-san?" Nanako asked worriedly

"No… nothing."

Nanako ste at Ryoma worriedly and then smile.

"What?"

Nanako shook her head and walk "Aunty called you. Dinner is ready."

"Okay." Ryoma said as he walk out from his room and going down stairs.

There his parents already sitting waiting for him. He took his seat and started to eat.

"Hoi seishounen, how's your day?" Nanjiroh asked

"It's none of you business."

"Nandato??"

"By the way, I just bought your photo book. You look so cool in there!" said Nanako

"W, whaaat???Why did you buy it??"

"It's okay right? I'm just happy to have a cousin as a super model."

"And a pro tennis player." Nanjiroh added.

"Che!"

"Yes that's right. But please, you must take care of your body. Don't over work okay dear?"

"Yes kaa-san"

"Oh right, who sent you the airmail?"

"It's from my senpai from Seigaku. They said they're having a reunion and that I should come."

"Than, why don't you go?"

"But, I have works to do… and the reunion is today."

"Oh, I see. But still, why don't you go to Japan and have a break for a while?"

"…work…"

"Just forget about work and relax. Don't you miss your friends?"

"Well…."

"Just go seishounen. It's already 9 years since you last went to Japan. You should go back to Japan some time and say hi to that baba."

"Anata… you must never call Sumire-san like that."

"Hmph!"

"Maybe I should take a holiday."

"That's right dear"

"Then, I'm going to talk to my manager about it."

"After that you should inform us so that we can go with you" Rinko said

"You all going to Japan as well?"

"Yes that's right."

"We have to go with you or you will cry in Japan searching for us and say Mommy daddy I wanna go hooome!!! hehe"

"What did you say kono baka oyaji! I'm already 23 for heaven sake"

"Maa… maaa…. It's okay right Ryoma-kun? I also miss my friends so I want to meet them."

"Che! Fine. Gochisousama." Ryoma said while going upstairs.

"Where are you going seishounen?"

"Sleep." Ryoma said from up stairs. He entered his room and jump to his bed. 'Such a day…' he thought.

"Meow…"

"Come here Karupin" Ryoma said as Karupin jump on to his bed.

"Ne Karupin. Do you think we should go back to Japan?"

"Meow…." Karupin answered as if she knows what's her master talking.

"Then, back to Japan it is. But I hope Freya will let me go this time." Ryoma said as he laid his head on his pillow.

Ryoma took Karupin and hug her as he drove asleep.

* * *

A/N : Well, that's all for Ch. 1. Hope you all like it and sorry for any grammar error. By the way, please Review and no flame please ^ ^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey there minna-san ^^. By the way, thanks for the review. This is the next chapter. Hope you all like it ^ ^

* * *

**2. Japan Here We Come**

**America, 21 April**

"Morning." Ryoma said as he entered the office

"Good morning Ryoma. It's rare to see you here this early." Robert said. He's also a model and Ryoma friend.

"Aa…. Do you see Freya?"

"She's at the café upper floor. Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing. It just, I need to talk about something."

"What? Are you going to confess to her and saying I love you? hehe" Roberet said with a smirk in his face.

"Stop saying something stupid"

"Well, I thought you like her."

"Che!"

"So, is there someone elese?" Rob asked and grinned

"No, and it's not your business."

"Che!"

"I was wondering who's talking to Robert, so it's you Ryo. What's wrong? You're early this morning." Asked Freya.

"Aa…. I just wonder about my schedule for today until next month."

"Is there something wrong with it?"

"No. It's just I want to go for a holiday about for a month."

"A month!?" Freya and Rob asked together.

"Hnn. What? It's okay right?"

"Well, it's not okay at all! What about your job?"

"Cancel it." Ryoma said

"All of it?"

"Hnn." Ryoma grind

"Oh my god….why is this happening to me….." Freya said to her self

"Hey Ryoma, are you okay? Or did you just hit your head?" Robert asked worriedly as he touch the dark emerald haired boy forehead.

"Haa??"

"Oh Ryoma…. Why did you have to do this to me…. You can't just neglect all the work here! What about me? Are you going to make me loose my job?" Freya said with pleading eyes

"No Freya. It's not like that. I just want to have a break for a while. Okay?"

"Where would you go?" Freya asked curious

"It's none of your business."

"Oh yes it is young man. I'm your manager here and I need to know where are you going, with who and when."

"Che!"

"Oh I know…. You're going to meet your girlfriend right" Robert said

"What!? Since when do you have a girlfriend?" Freya asked shock

"No I'm not and I don't have one. So be quite already."

"Ugh…." Freya scould.

"Hh…. I'm going to japan. With my family."

"Japan huh…. Cool. I'm going with you!"

"What?" Ryoma and Robert stared at Freya disbelivingly.

"I'm your manager so it's my duty to take care of you. Got any problem with that?"

"…Che! Fine. Do what you want."

*/*/*/*/*

After talking with Freya, Ryoma drove home. Arrived in front of his house, he entered it and sees his mother waiting for him.

"How is it dear? Could you have a break from work?"

"Hnn. But Freya will coming with us"

"That's great. Then, I'll go get a ticket for all of us!"

"No need. Freya already arranges it. Tomorrow we'll go at 9 from home."

"Really? Okay then."

Ryoma went to his room and got on to his bed.

'I wonder how everyone is doing. It's already a long time since I met them. Everything must have change.' Ryoma get off from his bed and start packing. Then he saw a photo album under his clothes. He opened it and he saw his picture when he was still in middle school in Japan. He flipped the page and sees his picture with the Seigaku regular tennis team. Somehow he missed them and really want to go back to Japan as soon as possible. Or maybe he should just live there and never come back to America. After all, no one knows him being a model here in Japan. So he could get a peaceful live and relax. But he still couldn't neglect his entire job. 'What a bummer…'

**America, 22 April Airport**

"Oi seishounen…. Hurry up or we are going to miss the flight!" Nanjiroh shouted

"Hai…Hai. Kono baka oyaji!"

"Nandato!? Kono gaki…!"

"Anata….!" Rinko said as she glared to her husband

"What's wrong Ryoma-san?" Asked Nanko and stared at Ryoma who has been look aroung him.

"Nandemonai. Ikou" Ryoma said as he start walking to his parents.

"Hey, wait for me! Are you going to leave here?" Shouted Freya

"Che!"

"What's with that?"

"…nothing. I'm just hoping that you wouldn't come." Ryoma said with a smirked in his face.

"You…!!!!"

"Mada mada dane…."

* * *

A/N : How was it? Sorry for any grammar error and a slight OOC-ness. Well, don't forget to review and no flame please ^ ^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Hi…. Thank you for the review. I'm really happy to receive it. Sorry for the bad grammar and a bit OOC . Here is chapter 3. Hope you guys enjoys it ^ ^

* * *

**3. Seigaku**

**Japan, Echizen Residence**

After a long flight and ride, Ryoma and his family, including Freya, arrived at his house where he used to stay when he was still in junior high. The house still great and doesn't change at all.

"So, this is?" Freya asked while looking at her surrounding.

"Our home, we're going to stay here for this month." Ryoma answered.

After her mother opened the door, Ryoma walked in to the house and look around. 'Nothing has changed' Ryoma thought to him self. Then he goes up to his room and put his stuff on his bed and release Karupin from her cage. Ryoma then let his body fell to the bed and stare at the white ceiling. 'I should go to Seigaku tomorrow. I just have a nice rest tonight.'

*/*/*/*/*

The next day, Ryoma wake up from his sleep, looking at the white ceiling. Somehow, he gets a bit confused. Then, he sits on his bed and look around him. 'Right, I forgot. I just got back to Japan yesterday.' He thought to him self. Ryoma then get off from his bed and go to bath room.

Finish taking a bath, he walked down stairs and see every one already up.

"Ohayo, Ryoma-san." Nanako said when she sees Ryoma walk down the stairs.

"Ohayo." Ryoma said. He then takes a seat in front of Freya and stated eating his breakfast.

"Hey Ryoma, what are you going to do today?" Freya asked

"…."

"Hey, Ryoma…."

"It's none of your concern."

"What did you say…!?" Freya asked annoyed. But Ryoma didn't take it and let Freya sulked. Ryoma eats his breakfast as fast as possible. Swallowed his food hurriedly and leave.

"Gochisousama…." Ryoma said as he gets his cap on and walked to put his shoes on.

"Oi, seishounen! Where are you going this early?" Nanjiroh asked his son with a smirked in his face. "Date to ka?"

"Baka!!"

"Hey Ryoma…. Where are you going? Let me go with you!" Freya shouted from the kitchen

"Yadda!!!" Ryoma answered shortly. "Ja, itekimasu!"

"Hey!! Wait!!!"

"Iterashai. Kiotsukete ne!" Rinko said from the living room.

Ryoma then hurried dash out from his house so Freya wouldn't chase after him. Leaving Freya ranting inside his house Ryoma then take a walk in a road that he usually walks on. Looking at his surrounding make him feels nostalgic. 'It's haven't changed at all. Nothing changed at all for at least 9 years I've gone' Ryoma thought to him self.

Walking a long the road, then he saw the place where he, Momoshiro, and Kikumaru usually spending their time after school and of course, to emptied his senpai wallet. Remembering that time surely make him miss his friends a lot more.

Ryoma keeps walking and walking, until he stands in front of a building that he knows really well.

"Seigaku…." Ryoma whispered. Ryoma then walked and make his way to seigaku tennis court. There, he saw many students doing morning practice. Observing some of the student and a smirked appear on his face. "mada mada dane…." Ryoma chided to him self.

Ryoma then look around the court, to search for Ryuzaki Sumire, his couch when he was still in seigaku.

Feeling a hand tap his shoulder, Ryoma turns around too look a boy with red hair, wearing Seigaku regular jacket, stares at him wondrously.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" asked the boy

"Aa… Do you know where can I find Ryuzaki-sensei is?" asked Ryoma to that boy.

"Aa….. Ryuzaki-sensei….."

"If you look for Ryuuzaki-sensei, she's in the teacher room." another boy also in a regular jacket said. Looking at the boy, somehow he looks familiar. He has a soft brown colored hair and gentle eyes. Ryoma keeps looking at the boy and make him uncomfortable.

"Ano…. Is there something wrong?" The boy asked nervously.

"Hhh… nandemonai. Ja na." Ryoma answered as he walked away from the court. Notice that the kids are staring at him; he lowered his cap hoping no one recognize him and walks in to the building.

*/*/*/*/*

Arrived in front of the teacher office, Ryoma knocked the door and open it.

"Excuse me." Ryoma said as he walks in to the room. "Is Ryuzaki-sensei here?"

"Aa…. I'm here." Ryuuzaki-sensei said from his seat. Ryoma then walks to her desk with a smirk in his face. "Can I help you?" Ruzaki asked.

"Oisashiburi, Sensei." Ryoma said still with a smirk in his face.

"Do I know you?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked a little confused.

"Hhh…. Mada mada dane." Ryoma said as he takes off his cap, and grinned.

"Ry….Ryoma? Echizen Ryoma ka??" Ryuzaki-sensei said with a little disbelieved.

"Aa…."

"When did you arrive?"

"Yesterday."

"I see you've been doing well huh? I hear a lot from Nanjiroh about you." Ryuzaki-sensei said with a wide smile in her face.

"Haa?"

"About being a pro tennis player and also a top model for sure." Ryuzaki-sensei said as a smirked appeared in her face

"… Ano baka oyaji!!" Ryoma cursed.

"Hahaha…. By the way, why did you return here so suddenly?"

"Che…Holiday."

"Hee…. How long?"

"A month or so."

"Really?" Ryuzaki-sensei said. "Oh, have you contact the others?" Ryuzaki-sensei said as she remembered that Ryoma's sempai have been searching information about him, worried about him.

"Iie. Why?" Ryoma asked a little confused

"Well, everyone is worried about you, so you better call them and you know what? Oishi is working here." Ryuzaki-sensei said with a smile

"He?" Ryoma said as someone open the office door and came in.

"Speak of the devil…. Oishi! Come here for a sec!" Ryuzaki-sensei said to the man that just came in to the office.

"What's wrong Ryuzaki-sensei?"

"Here. I want you to meet someone." Ryuzaki-sensei said as she pointed to Ryoma. Ryoma then turn around too look at Oishi.

"Yo, Oishi-sempai." Ryoma said and smirked.

"Eh…." Oishi said a little confused while still staring at Ryoma "Do I know you?"

"Che!"

"Oi oi….. wasureteta no ka?"Ryuzaki-sensei asked to Oishi, still confused about the person who's standing right in front of him "It's Ryoma you know!" Ryuzaki-sensei continued with a smile on her face.

"Eh….Ryoma?" Oishi said still confused and then his eyes became wide "EEHH?? E…ECHIZEN????" Oishi shouted as he shoked to see the person that stands in front of him is Echizen Ryoma. His kohai and also a friend when he is still a student at Seigaku.

"Mada mada dane, sempai"

"E… echizen…. Why? H…How…."

"….."

"You're really that surprised huh Oishi?" Ryzaki sensei asked

"Aa…. Echizen, I almost didn't recognize you at all." Oishi said with a smile on his face "You're a lot taller now."

"I almost didn't recognize him either." Ryuzaki-sensei said with a slight chuckle. "But of course you have to change right? With your job as…."

"Ryuzaki-sensei!" Ryoma said and cut Ryuzaki-sensei's sentence in middle.

A bit surprised, Ryuzaki-sensei turn and look to Ryoma stared at her with an aye that tells 'don't you tell him'. Realized what Ryoma means, she then start to chuckle.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Oishi asked. Couldn't hold it anymore, Ryuzaki-sensei then laughs out loud let Oishi confused and sulking Ryoma.

Ryoma, Oishi and Ryuzaki-sensei talk for another half an hour until Oishi has to teach. Before Oishi leave, he mention to Ryoma that they should have another reunion that now Ryoma is back and he's going to tell every one that his back. Not long after Oishi gone, Ryoma then excuse him self to leave.

"Well then Ryuzaki-sensei, I'm leaving." Ryoma said

"Matte Ryoma. You really don't have any activities during your holiday here don't you?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked

"Hnn"

Then a smirked appears on her face. "Then, why don't you come here everyday and train the tennis club here?"

"He?' Ryoma asked confused

"Right. Give them some tennis lessons, be their coach while you're here."

"Yadda!!!"

"Come on Ryoma…. It's okay if it's not every day. Just come for the after school practice and train them. No need to come for the morning practice. Okay?" Ryuzaki-sensei said hope Ryoma would accept the offer.

"Yadda!!!" Ryoma said with a frown on his face.

"Then I'll tell every one about your other job, nee?" Ryuzaki-sensei said as an evil grinned appeared oh her face.

"Che!! Fine. But only three days a week or less."

"Deal." Ryuzaki-sensei said satisfied with the outcome. "Then, I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Aa…."

Ryoma then walked out of the teacher office still with a frown on his face. 'Why it turns out like this….' Ryoma thought to him self. Know that tomorrow going to be a bad day, Ryoma getting pissed even more. 'Hope tomorrow will be raining….'

* * *

A/N : How is it? Hope I didn't make many mistakes this time. Hehe…^ ^;; Well, just don't forget to review okay ^ ^ See you in next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Hehe…… Nice to see you guys again. Thanks for the review. Here is ch 4. Hope you guys like it ^ ^

* * *

**4. First Day Job**

Looking at the bright blue sky, only making Ryoma more in to bad mood. Remember yesterday when he had to make a stupid and troublesome deal makes him think that he had done the wrong thing for going back to Seigaku.

'Why the sun is shines so brightly today….? Why won't it rain….Damn it!'

Ryoma then walk out from his house but stop when someone taps his shoulder. Ryoma turns around

"Hey, Ryoma. Where are you going? Let me go with you." Freya said with a smirk on her face.

"Yadda!"

"Just let me go with you…. okay!?" Freya said with puppy eyes. How Ryoma hate to see that eyes.

"Yadda!"

"Ryoma!" Rinko sais as she open the door behind them. "You're going to Seigaku right? Then please give this to Sumire-san." Rinko said, giving the paper bag that she holds to Ryoma.

"Nani kore?" (1) Ryoma asked confused

"O-miyage. Ja…. Have a nice day." (2) Rinko said with a smile as she entered the house and closes the door.

"Seigaku? What's that?" Freya asked confused

"…." Ryoma walked ignoring Freya's question

"Well, if you don't tell me anything, then I'm going with you to where ever you go." Freya said with a smile on her face

"Che! Suit your self." Ryoma answered with a frown on his face.

Ryoma keep walking and ignoring all questions that Freya has asked him all the way to Seigaku.

On the way to Seigaku, they stop by at the burger restaurant where Ryoma and Momoshiro usually go after school.

After eating there, they continued their walk to Seigaku. When they arrieved in front of the building, many students that just go out from the building stares at them both. Of course Ryoma and Freya would be really stands out in such a place. Freya, with long curly blond hair, that fell down to her waist and violet eyes. Dress in a red tank top, Jeans and white jacket, would be really eye catching. Because no matter what, she will be a foreigner to them and it is a rare sight to the kids around them.

While Ryoma, with his dark emerald hair, golden cat-like eyes and of course a pretty face would make every one around him awed. Wearing a black plain shirt that fit to his build toned body, jeans, cross pendant and still with a cap makes people around him start to wonder if he is a model or something. Never knew that they guessed right, still looking at Ryoma and Freya that now walked and go to the tennis court ignoring all the people around them.

"Where are we?" Freya asked as they arrived at the tennis court.

"Tennis court." Ryoma replied

"Of course I know it. What I mean is this place name." Freya said started too feel annoyed with all the stares.

"Seigaku."

"Seigaku?"

"Aa…. The school I used to go when I was still in junior high."

"I see. What kind of thing that you have to do here?"

"A thing." Ryoma replied shortly. "By the way, you mustn't tell anybody about my job as a model. Got it?"

"Why?" Freya asked a little confused

"Just shut up and do what I said."

"Why you…." Freya said as she glared at Ryoma. But before she finished her sentence, someone cut it.

"Oi Ryoma! You're finally here huh?" Ryuzaki-sensei called as she walks towards Freya and Ryoma. Noticing the existence of Freya, Ryuzaki-sensei wondered. "Ne Ryoma…. Who is she?" She asked keep staring at Freya.

"Huh? Oh…. Freya."

"Hee…. Kanojo ka?" (3) Ryuzaki-sensei said with a play full smirk on her face.

"No Way!!!" Freya then shouted. Shock, Ryoma and Ryuzaki-sensei stared at her. "There's no way I'm going to be his girlfriend."

"O,okay…. so, you are?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked

"I'm his manager." Freya said proud of her job

"In modeling?"

"Both." Ryoma replied shortly

"Eh? You said that I shouldn't tell anybody about it. Then why did you tell her?" Freya asked confused.

"I'm not telling her and she's the ONLY ONE who knows it." Ryoma said, glaring to Freya.

"Ow….I see."Freya said and nod, can guess the person who tells her.

"By the way…. Here. O-miyage." Ryoma said as he gives Ryuzaki-sensei the paper bag that his mother gave him.

"Aa… arigatou ne Ryoma. Said thanks to Rinko too ne?"

"Aa…. Then, let's get to business." Ryoma said as he walks with Freya and Ryuzaki-sensei in to the court.

As they stepped in to the court, Ryuzaki-sensei shouted and gathered all the club members. Every one hurriedly makes a line. Regulars stand in the front line and followed by the other. Ryuzaki-sensei then stands in front of them and start talking.

"There is someone I want you all to meet." Ryuzaki-sensei said as Ryoma walked to her side. All the students there begin to chatter when they see Ryoma. Some awed by his existent, some confused wondering who is he. Ryoma then smirked to see the expression of two Seigaku regular members when they saw him. They shock and surprised to see the persons who they met yesterday stand in front of them with Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Shizukani!" (4) Ryuzaki-sensei shouted to all the club members. When all of them became silent, she continues "This is Echizen Ryoma. He's going to spare his time too teach you all, specially the regular members." Ryuzaki-sensei explains.

Hearing his name, the entire member stares at him intently, shock and surprised. Know that Ryoma is a pro tennis player. Then, they start wondering why a pro tennis player would like to go and teach them.

"Well, enough for the introduction. Let's just start practicing. 1st year in court C, 2nd year in court B, 3rd year in court D, and regulars will be in court A, practicing with Echizen-san. That's all. Now, dismiss." Ryuzaki-sensei said. All the students now go to the assign place and leaving the regulars with Ryoma. Ryoma then walk approach them.

"Well then, can you all introduce your self?" Ryoma said cockily. Then, a boy with a straight blue hair and black eyes walks toward Ryoma and smile.

"My name is Narutaki Seigo, 3rd year. I'm the Buchou." Seigo said politely. "Never thought that pro tennis player like you would come and teach us here in Seigaku." Seigo smiled an innocent smile. But that smile just makes Ryoma shivered.

"…." Ryoma didn't reply. Somehow he feels uncomfortable with the boy in front of him. "Ja, sugi. Omae wa?" (5) Ryoma asked as he pointed to the boy next to Seigo.

"I'm Kinya Suga, same class with Seigo. Fukubuchou." Suga said as he bowed. He has Black jet colored hair and black eyes.

"I'm Tomokazu Kohei, 3rd year." Kohei said with a grin oh his face. Kohei has Curly light brown hair and green eyes.

"Makoto Ichijo, 2nd year! Yoroshiku!" Ichijo Said with a smirk on his face.

"We've met yesterday right?" Ryoma asked. Ichijo nods. "And you too. You are?"

"Aa…. Kawamura Yuichi, same class as Ichijo." Yuichi answered with smile on his face.

"Kawamura?" Ryoma asked

"Aa…."

'Could he be related to kawamura-sempai? Well, he looks a bit like him….' Ryoma thought to him self.

"Okay. Next?"

"Junko Makoto, 2nd year." The boy with purple hair and dark blue eyes answered

"Kuwata Daichi, 1st year." The orange haired boy said.

"I'm Minami Takuto, also 1st year. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu." The black haired boy said.

"Hee…. So there are 2 1st year kid as a regular huh…?" Ryoma said with a smirked on his face.

"Aaa…. We're strong you know." Daichi said cockily.

"Hmm…. We'll see about that. For now, 30 lap around the court." Ryoma said as he walks towards Freya who has been watching him.

"Heee…???" The entire regular member chided.

"40."

After Ryoma said that, all the regular members start running around the court with a frown on their face, except for their buchou.

Roma then stand next to Freya. Still looking at the regular and smirked. 'I think being their coach won't be that bad after all.' Ryoma thought.

"What's wrong?" Freya asked while looking at Ryoma.

"Nothing."

"Hmm…"

"Echizen!!"

Ryoma then turn too look Oishi running towards them.

"I hear that you're going to teach here huh…?" Oishi said still panting hard from running.

"Aa….Only one month though." Ryoma answered.

"I see…."Oishi said. Then, realized the existent of the blond, Oishi became quiet. Wondering who might the blond is. "Ano…. You are….?"

"Hmm? Me?" Freya said as she pointed to her self "Watashi Freya. Ryoma no manager saa."

"Hee??" Oishi said confused, also surprised. Never thought the blond could speak Japanese. "Oh… I see. Eh? Echizen, you have a manager?"

"Aa…. I need someone who can manage my schedule."

"Working as a pro is that hard huh?"

"….."

"Echizen-san." Ryoma then look up to see the regular stands in front of him. Still pant hard. "We've finished our laps." Suga said

"Finished alredy? I thought it would take longer." Ryoma said with a smirk on his face, make the regular frown. "Then, let's have a practice match."

Ryoma then walk in to the court. "First, Minami Takuto, Kinya Suga. Let me see your ability."

Takuto and Suga walked in to the court and start playing. The other regular member stands outside the court and watch at the game intently. Looking at the play, Ryoma could know from the style that Takuto is net player and Suga is an all-rounder. Both of them have a potential. But to Ryoma, the're still mada mada.

After Takuto and Suga finished, Motoko Ichijo and Junko Makoto step in to the court. They play seriously, not letting the other take another point. Then, it begins to be a long rally.

"That boy, Ichijo, somehow he looks like Eiji." Oishi said, still watching at the game.

"Net player huh? Not bad. The other boy to…" Freya said suddenly.

"Aaa…. That Makoto, for a volley specialist he's not that bad." Ryoma said, still not moving his eyes from the game.

After a long game, both of them finished. Then, Kawamura Yuichi and Kuwata Daichi, step in to the court and start to play.

"So, it's Yuichi's turn huh…" Oishi-sempai said

"Do you know him sempai?"

"Aa…. He is Taka-san cousin."

'Kawamura-sempai's cousin huh….? So I'm right. He is related to him.' Ryoma thought. Then, he continue watch the game in front of him. Looking at his style, looks like Yuichi and Kawamura-sempai style is the same. Both of them are a good power player, while Daichi is more an all-rounder. Finish, the last pair steps in to the court.

"Let me see how good you are as a tennis player, also as a buchou." Ryoma said with a playful smirk on his face.

Seigo then smile, and stand in to his position while Kohei serve. Looking at them both, Ryoma know that Seigo is an all-rounder and Kohei is more a power player. But seeing Seigo play, somehow he remembers a certain brunette boy. 'He looks like Fuji-sempai' Ryoma thought.

"Sasuga our buchou. He's a tensai afterall." (6) Ichijo said still his eyes watching at the game.

'He's also a tensai huh…? No wonder he looks like Fuji-sempai. Hiding in a smile huh….'

Then, the game finished, and of course won by Seigo. Seigo then walk towards Ryoma.

"Well? How was our play?" Seigo asked. Then, the entire regular stares at him intently. Wondering about the judgment he's going to give to them.

"Hmm…. Mada mada dane." Ryom said with a smirk. "I still can see a lot of holes on your play. Other's too." Ryoma said cockily "Well, that's all for today I think. Go dismiss the entire club member and go home." Ryoma said as he walks with Freya, leaving all the regular members confused, still with a frown on their face.

"Hey Ryoma, is it really okay to leave it like that?" Freya asked worry

"That's right Echizen…." Oishi said

"It's fine." Ryoma replied.

"But…."

"It's fine."

"Oh well, if you say so…. Oh right. I already called everyone that you're back now."

"Hmm…."

"What's with that response?" Freya said, staring at Ryoma.

"Haha…. He's always like that."

"Really? He really doesn't have any life huh?" Freya stated

"Che!"

"And Ryoma, they said that they want to meet you. So, I'm going too tell them just to come here and that now you're working here. Is that alright?"

"….."

"Hey, are you listening Echizen?" Oishi asked

Ryoma keeps walking and ignore Oishi. Until they arrived at the enterence of the school, Ryoma turn around to see his sempai.

"Ja sempai, I'm leaving then." Ryoma said leaving Oishi to go home.

* * *

A/N : Finished at last. By the way, here is some translation for some of the Japanese words.

1) Nani kore? : What's this?

2) O-miyage : souvenir

3) Kanojo : girlfriend

4) Shizukani : Quiet

5) Ja, sugi. Omae wa? : Then next. You are?

6) Sasuga : as expected

There. Hope I got it right. Hehe ^ ^;;

Oh yeah! You see… next week I'm going to have my final exam. So, I don't think that I can update some chapter for a while. At least until I finished my entire exam and that will be next month. Huhh…. I'm really…really sorry. But please, look forward to it. ^o^

Ja, mata na~ ^ v ^


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : I'm really, really sorry for the late update. Thanks for the review ^ ^ here is chapter 5

* * *

**5. Reunion**

Sound of bird chirping, and a light came through from the window wakes Ryoma from his sleep. But not that's all. A loud banging on his door, surely wake him up pretty roughly.

"Oi! Seishounen!" Nanjiroh shouted as he barge in to the room. Ryoma then wake and sit on his bed, still looking sleepy.

"Nani yo….Oyaji…." (1) Ryoma muttered and rubs his eyes.

"It's morning already. Just wake up you sleepy head."

"Ugh…. Yadda…!" Ryoma muttered while go back lay his head on the pillow and hide under the blanket.

"Hey, Ryoma…. Just wake up already. We have to go…." Freya said while walking in to the room. Before Freya finished her sentence, Ryoma cut it.

"Go where?" Ryoma said with a frown on his face. Pissed, that he has to wake up early in the morning.

Somehow, it became silent. Still waiting for the answer, Ryoma then asked once more. But again, there's no replay from both Nanjiroh and Freya, except a play full grin on their face. Somehow, Ryoma really got a bad feeling for this. 'Something's going on….'

Nanjiroh then walks closer to his son, and smirk. "Mada mada dane~" Nanjiroh said.

"Eh?" Ryoma confused.

"Hehe…. You'll know it when we get there." Freya said. Nanjiroh and Freya walk out from his room still with an evil grin, and they start giggling.

Ryoma still sitting on his bed, confused with his father and manager. Ryoma shook his head and start getting up from his bed and walk outside his room and head to get a shower. Finished his bath, he walks into his room, and search for clothe to wear. He then takes a pair of black jeans, a white plain shirt, and a black leather jacket. After wearing his favorite cross pendant and of course his favorite cap, he walks out of the room and go down stairs. There, his father and Freya already wait.

"You're so slow." Nanjiroh shouted. "Hurry eats your breakfast. We're running out of time."

"Che!" Ryoma without arguing eats his breakfast. After he finished his breakfast, Ryoma, Freya, and Nanjiroh, hops in to the car, ready to go.

"So, where are we going?" Ryoma asked.

"Just wait, you'll see." Freya answered with a wide smile on her face.

*/*/*/*/*

After about 30 minutes long ride, Nanjiroh stop his car in front of a huge building. Three of them walk out from the car.

"So, this is?" Ryoma asked staring at the building curious.

"Hehe…. Let's just get in first." Freya said as she and Nanjiroh grab his arm tightly, and drag him in to the building. In side there are nothing except a few sofas with a small table and a receptionist desk.

"Wait here for a sec. I'm going to ask the receptionist first." Freya said, walking towards the receptionist desk.

Ryoma stand there with his father, waiting for Freya. But then suddenly his father is no longer beside him. Looking around, he sees his father flirting with some of the office women in this place.

Shighing, Ryoma then walk around the place. Then he sees a man that might be working in this place. Ryoma then walk approach the man and asking.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me what place is this?"

"Hmm?" The man stared at Ryoma intently. "You don't know what place is this?"

Ryoma nod as the answer for the question.

"This is Tanaka Ozaki's work shop." The man said.

"Tanaka Ozaki? Who is he?"

"Huh? He is a popular photographer. His work is always beautiful. Today, there is a photo shoot for a famous clothing line. It's going to be great. I also heard that the model comes from America….If I'm not wrong, his name is Aki."

'Eh? What? It can't be…. That's the name I use to work as a model.' Ryoma thought as his face turning pale.

"Hey? Are you alright? Somehow, you're turning pale."

"No, I'm fine." Ryoma said. 'Of course I'm not fine!'

"Oh, ok then, I got to go now. Ja."

Ryoma still standing, dumb foldedly. Then, Two face of certain person popped in to his mind

'That two….!'

"Ryoma! Sorry for waiting. Let's go…." Freya said while walking towards Ryoma

"Yadda…." Ryoma muttered

"Eh? What?"

"YADDAA!!!!!" Ryoma shouted. Making all the people around them stare at them.

"What's wrong Ryoma? You're too loud." Nanjiroh asked, walking towards where Freya and Ryoma are standing.

"You promised me that there will be no works while I'm here!" Ryoma said, staring at both Freya and Nanjiroh who now have a worried expression on their face with cold eyes.

"I'm leaving!" Ryoma walks out from the building leaving Nanjiroh and Freya shock.

From far, a man, silently watching at the scene, wondering "…Echizen-kun…?"

*/*/*/*/*

Ryoma keep on walking, don't know where to go, until he arrived at the street tennis court where he used to play. He looks at the court, where there's no one around. Sitting on one of the bench, he closed his eyes and fell a sleep. It did not last long because he has too waked up by phone ringing. Ryoma slowly open his eyes, and see the sun shines brightly. Ryoma look around. 'Right, I fell asleep.' Ryoma thought to him self. Ryoma took his phone from his pocket and answer it.

"Hai…."

"Oi Ryoma!!! Where are you??" A voice from the other side of the phone asked

"Huh….?" Ryoma confused.

"Remember! You have too come here and teach the regular members!" The owner of the voice said. On the other side of the phone is Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Oh….Right. I forgot."

"Eeh?? Well, now that you remember, hurry up and come here, or you're going to run 30 laps around the court." Ryuzaki-sensei said sternly, and she turns of the phone.

"Che!"

Ryoma stands up, go searching for a fending machine. Find it, he put the money in to it and push the button for ponta. Then, he starts walking to Seigaku, with a frown on his face.

*/*/*/*/*

"You're late." Ryuzaki-sensei said, looking at Ryoma who just arrive there.

"It's just 5 minutes late."

"But it's still late."

"Che!" Ryoma sulked

"Now, get on to work." Ryuzaki-sensei said as she pointed to where the regulars standing. Ryoma then walk to them. When the regulars see him, they smiled.

"Echizen-san!!!" Kohei and Ichijo said together with a grin on their face.

"I thought you wouldn't come." Seigo said with a smile on his face.

"Che!"

"Now, because Echizen-san is here, let's start practicing." Suga said to all of them.

"Then, start with running 30 laps around the court." Ryoma said and the regulars start running.

"Why is he always having that face? Can't he even smile? And what with his additute…." Daichi muttered with a frown.

"I can hear that! Daichi 40 laps!" Ryoma shouted. Daichi shocked.

"He can hear me?" He said confused "Kuso!"

"Wow, what a hearing…." Takuto said amazed. The other chuckled.

Finished with their laps, they gathered in front of Ryoma which now holding a basket full of tennis ball. The regular stare at him confused.

"The entire ball has 3 different colors, blue, yellow, and Red. Hit it to the cone that has the same color." Ryoma explain. The regulars still stare at him.

"That's all?" Daichi said cockily. "We always do that in practice."

"How many weight you have on your wrist and ankle?" Ryoma asked

"Both 3."

"Make it 6." Ryoma said and give them some more weight, then walk in to the court. All the regulars obeyed it. They put some more and walks to where Ryoma and Ryuzaki-sensei stand.

"Ja, start with Makoto and Yuichi." Ryuzaki-sensei shouted. Makoto and Yuichi then step in to the court. Makoto with Ryoma while Yuichi with Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Right. One more thing." Ryoma said taking all the attention of the regular. "If you make it until 30 balls, then you pass. But if you make one mistake, then you got your punishment."

"What kind of punishment?" Kohei asked curious

"Run laps around the court 50 times, then push up 50 times, and do sit up 50 times."

"EEEHHH????" The entire regular shouted. "Isn't that too many?"

"No." Ryoma said sternly.

'I musn't make any mistakes.' They thought to them self

"Now, let's starts." Ryoma said as he stands on his serve position, throw the ball in to the sky, and hit it.

Makoto then run and hit the ball to the cone. He does it perfectly, but when the weight at his wrist and ankle start to giving effect, he stumbles a little bit. He still can hit the ball back but unfortunately, the ball hit the wrong cone.

Makoto's face then went pale while a smirk appeared on Ryoma's face. "Mada mada dane."

"Ugh…." Makoto muttered and start running laps.

On the other court, Yuichi also make a mistake. With a frown on his face, he then starts running with Makoto.

The other also makes a mistake, so they have to take the punishment except for Seigo.

"Che!"

"Zannen data ne?" (2) Seigo said to Ryoma with a smile.

Ryoma ignored Seigo and walk to where the other regular are sitting, exhausted from doing the punishment that Ryoma gave.

"How is it?" Ryoma asked

"Are you trying too kill us?" Takuto asked, still panting hard.

"Hmm? Maybe." Ryoma answered shortly. Make them shock with the answer. Ryoma then smirked looking at their expressions. "Hey, the Kantou tournament is near right? When?"

"About another 1 week." Suga answered.

"I see. Then…."

"Echizen!!!" A voice shouted his name. Make him turn around and see Oishi running towards him. "Ne, echizen. You know, today…." Oishi said but couldn't finish his sentence when someone glommed at him from behind, making him fall to the ground.

"Ne, Oishi oishi…. Where is Ochibi??" The red haired boy asked to Oishi.

"Eiji…." Oishi said. Looking at Ryoma, who keeps silent, just standing there, and stare at Kikumaru.

"Oi! Eiji-sempai! You're too fast! Wait up will you!?"

"Fshuuu…. It's because you're so slow you idiot." Kaidoh said

"Nandatooo!!???" (3) Momoshiro shouted

"Ma ma…. By the way Oishi, where's Echizen?" Taka asked, walking towards the other, followed by Tezuka who keeps silent and Inui who keeps writing on his note book.

"Eh…. Echizen is…."

"Ara? There's a new face here." Kikumaru said while looking at Ryoma. "Ne, ne, o nama e wa?" (4) Kikumaru asked cheerfully. Ryoma didn't say a word.

"Nya? Doushta no? Daijobu?" (5) Kikumaru asked worriedly. Now, all of his friend stare at him intently.

"Hey, Daijobu ka?" Momoshiro asked. "By the way, my name is Momoshiro Takeshi. Just call me Momo-chan." Momoshiro said with a smirk on his face. Still, Ryoma didn't say a word. Oishi then stare at Ryoma worriedly. The other keeps introducing them self.

"Fshuuu…. Kaidoh Kaoru."

"Inui Sadahiro."

"Ore, Kikumaru Eiji! Yoroshiku nya!" (6)

"Domo, Kawamura Takashi." Taka said, bowing his head down.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu." Tezuka said still with his stoic face.

Ryoma just keep staring at his sempais.

"Ano…. Minna…." Oishi said stuttered

Ryoma then chuckled slightly, and then he laughs and ends it with a smirk. "Mada mada dane, sempai."

"Eh? Mada mada…. Date?" muttered Momoshiro

"Nya? Masaka…. Ochibi?" (7) Kikumaru asked.

"Aa…."

"EEHHH???? ECHIZEN??" Everyone shouted except Tezuka, Kaidoh, Inui and Oishi.

"Fshuuuu….." Kaidoh hissed. Tezuka keeps silent, still with his stoic face.

"Dakara… I want to tell you…." Oishi said and sigh.

"Really Echizen? Wow, you've changed a lot!" Momoshiro said with a grin "You used to be really short, but now you're height is almost the same as me."

"Data…." Inui muttered while writing on his note.

"By the way…. Echizen…. You look prettier." Taka said shyly.

"Eh?" Ryoma said. The other chuckled and laughs at it. Ryoma pulled hit cap down to hide his blushed face. "Che!"

"Ano…. Excuse me, but…. We're still practicing right now so…." Suga said

"So please don't disturb us ne? Echizen-san, shall we continue?" Seigo continued Sugas lines with an innocent smile on his face, make others shivered.

"Oishi…. That kid looks like Fuji…." Kikumaru whispered to Oishi

"Aa…." Replied Oishi

"Aa…. Gomen. Let's continue then." Ryoma said walking to the recent regular is. "Each of you will have one game with me."

"Eeh?" The regular surprised.

"Try to take one point from me." Ryoma said as he walks to the other side of the court. "Ne Momo-sempai, can you be the referee? And Inui-sempai, can you give some advice to them?"

"Aa… Ii yo." Momoshiro said as he walks to his place and Inui nods his head in approval. The other sempai walks out of the court to watch the game.

"First, Yuichi. Show me and your cousin there what you've got." Ryoma said with a smirk.

"Hi!" Yuichi replied.

"Cousin?" Kikumaru asked

"Aa…. He's my cousin." Taka said

"You serve." Ryoma said as he ready to receive the ball. Yuichi then throw the ball to the sky, and hit it. Ryoma then run and return the ball. Yuichi couldn't return the ball.

"15-0"

Yuichi then start to serve again, but Ryoma return it again. Even though Yuichi is a power player, the same as Taka, his power is weaker than Taka. His sempais that watch this game would think that Ryoma only playing with Yuichi.

"30-0"

Ryoma scored again. There is no sweat on Ryoma's body. But his opponents already exhausted.

"Still tired from the punishment?" Ryoma asked cockily. Yuichi didn't answer. He just keeps trying to return the ball that Ryoma give.

"40-0"

Yuichi make another serve, but Ryoma return it with a return ace.

"1-0 Echizen Ryoma" Momoshiro said

Ryoma then walk near the net "You don't have enough power although you're a power player and you're reaction is slow."

"Then each day you have to run or jog about 2 hours and do push up and sit up 100 times." Inui said from out side of the court.

"Eehh??"

"Just do what he said. Also, ask for some advice from Kawamura-sempai." Ryoma said, walking back to his position before. "Next, Takuto."

Takuto then walks in to the court and start to serve. Immediately, Ryoma return it and make a return ace.

"15-0"

Takuto serve again, and Ryoma return it but this time, Takuto can also return the ball. Ryoma know that Takuto is a net player, so he always hit the ball far back so Takuto won't move in front to the net.

"30-0"

Ryoma smirked. Ryoma then give another 2 return ace, and makes 1-0 to Ryoma. "Mada mada dane." Takuto walked outside the court to where Inui is.

The other also couldn't get a single point from Ryoma. Even though Seigo almost got one, but unfortunately, Ryoma wouldn't let it.

"Sasuga, tensai da ne…." (8) Ryoma said with a smirk on his face.

"You think so highly at me." Seiga answered and smile

"Aa… demo, mada mada…." Ryoma said and walk out the court, to where their sempais standing.

"Gomen! I'm late." A voice came from behind the former regulars. There came a boy with brunette colored hair, running towards them.

"FUJIKO!!" kikumaru shouted happily. "I thought you wouldn't make it nya…."

"Sorry, couldn't left work early." Fuji said with a smile.

"Fuji-sempai…." Ryoma said while looking at Fuji who's now standing in front of him.

"Yo, Echizen." Fuji said with a smile. "You've changed a lot ne…."

"Eh?"

"Fujiko! You know ochibi right away!?" kikumaru said surprised

"Sugoi yo Fuji-sempai!" Momoshiro shouted

"Fhsuuu…. Sasuga sempai."

"Mata data…."

"Hm? Well, of course I know him right away." Fuji said still with a smile. "The only person, who will wear that white Fila cap, has dark emerald hair and golden cat like eyes around here is only Echizen right?" Fuji stares at Ryoma.

"Aa…." Ryoma replied still staring intently to his sempai.

'His voice has change. There is no big difference but still his voice is lower now.' Ryoma thought 'And he also became taller. Even though I've gained some weight, he's still taller than me.'

"Ne, Echizen…." Fuji said, as he turns to see Ryoma. "By any chance, this morning, did you go to Tanaka Ozaki's work shop?"

"Eh? Tanaka Ozaki's work shop? Iie…." Ryoma said stuttered. Wondering why his sempai could know about it.

"Aa…. I work there and this morning, I thought I saw someone looks like you. But maybe I'm wrong."

"Heee…." Ryoma sigh in relieve.

"Ano… Echizen-san…." Suga said, walking towards Ryoma. Ryoma then turn around and look at Suga.

"Can we go back now?"

"Aa…. You can end it for today. See you tomorrow then."

"Hi. Arigatou gozaimasu." Suga replied, bowing his head down and leave.

"So, It's true that you now working here huh?" Fuji asked.

"Aa…."

"By the way, Echizen, can I have your phone number?" Fuji asked Ryoma as he watched all his friend went in to the court.

"Nande?"

"It's okay right?"

"….." Ryoma make no replied and stare at Fuji suspicious. But looking at his smiling sempai, Ryoma just have to give up. Because he knows he can't beat him. "Che!" Ryoma said as he gives Fuji his name card.

"Arigatou." Fuji smiled, making Ryoma blushed. Without any second thought, Ryoma pull his cap lower until it hides his face.

From beside him, Fuji is staring at Ryoma, looking at his now build body and beautiful face. When looking at Ryoma, a strange feeling grow inside his heart. Somehow, Fuji wants to touch him.

"Ryoma!!" A voice shouted, breaking the silent around them.

"Geh…. Freya…." Ryoma muttered. Fuji is still looking at Ryoma, which is now has a worried expression.

Freya is now standing in front of them, staring at Ryoma with cold eyes. Ryoma flinched back. Fuji now turns his gaze from Ryoma to Freya, wonder why Ryoma react this way to the person in front of them.

Hearing Freya shouted, the other former regular, run to where Ryoma is standing.

"Ochibi!"

"Echizen! Doushita no?" Oishi sempai shouted. "Eh? Freya-san?"

"Oishi-sempai, do you know her?" Momoshiro asked.

"Aa…."

"Interesting…. 85 % she's Echizen's girlfriend, 15% just friend, and 5% family…." Inui said while writing on his note. Hearing what Inui just said, Fuji open his eyes slightly, and reveal his beautiful blue eyes, staring at Inui coldly. Inui then flinched back.

"But sempai, Echizen having a girlfriend…. I couldn't imagine it. It's weird you know." Momoshiro whispered to Inui who's still writing on his note. Meanwhile Ryoma just stay silent as he keeps staring at Freya. Ryoma sigh then start to walk away.

"Ryoma!" Freya shouted.

"You're the one that start it." Ryoma said cockily

"Ugh…. But still you could do it nicely!" Freya said almost crying.

Everyone around them stunned at the scene.

"Hey, is he really ochibi's girlfriend?" Kikumaru whispered to Oishi that still worried of the two.

Fuji twitched from the word that Kikumaru said. Somehow his heart aches.

"It's not my fault from begin with. I was yours and oyaji's." Ryoma stared at her coldly.

"…."

Fuji silently stares at Ryoma and Freya. Kikumaru's words still echoing inside of his head. But somehow, Fuji has a feeling that he knows this blond in front of him. Suddenly, a scene from this morning at his office came back to his head.

'It's that women earlier….' Fuji thought to him self

"Excuse me; you're Miss Freya Whittington right?" Fuji asked, make Freya turn around and see Fuji still with a tearry eye.

"Yes, that's right. You are?"

"I'm Fuji Syususke. We met this morning." Fuji said with a smile on his face. Freya keep staring at Fuji, trying to remember.

"Oh! You're Tanaka Ozaki's assistant!" Freya said to Fuji. Hearing this, Ryoma then turn around too see his sempai. "I'm so sorry about this morning." Freya apologized

"No, it's fine."

"Ne, Fuji. Do you know this person?" Kikumaru asked

"Aa…. We've met this morning." Fuji said. Ryoma's face became pale.

"He…. So you know Echizens manager huh…." Oishi said

"Manager?" The other regular said in chorus.

"Aaa…."

"I've missed calculate it." Inui said shocked

"Echizen has a manager?" Momoshiro said disbelievingly. Ryoma just keep silent. Fuji walks slowly to where Ryoma is

"Saa…. I think I know about the person that caused the commotion this morning at Tanaka Ozaki's workshop ne…?" Fuji whispered to Ryomas ear.

Ryoma's face turn white pale and looking at Fuji's open eyes that stare back at him. "You…."

"Ryoma…. I'm sorry." Freya said to Ryoma. Ryoma then turn his gaze to Freya "I already promised you, but still…."

Ryoma sigh. "It's fine. Just let it be."

Freya then smile, feeling relieved. "Thank you Ryoma. Then, shall we go back now? Your mother really worried a bout you, and she surely know her way with your father." Freya then chuckled slightly. Hearing this, Ryoma then know that his father has had a hard time with his mother. Looking at his watch, Ryoma decide to leave for today. Knowing he will be doomed if he stay near his sadistic sempai, who seems to know about him. Turn around, he look at his sempais.

"Ja, sempai." Ryoma said to all his sempai

"Eh? You're going now?" Momoshiro asked

"Aa…"

"Ja…. Mata na Echizen!" (9) Taka said

"…." Inui said, still writing things on his note.

"Be careful on your way back." Tezuka said as he nods his head.

"Ja na! Ochibi!"

"Fshuu….."

"Kiotsukete na!" (10) Momoshiro shouted.

"Ja na, Echizen. I'll call you later okay?" Fuji said while waving his hand good bye. Ryoma flinched back at Fuji's words.

"Aa….." Ryoma muttered and walked with Freya leave the court

"Ne, Freya." Ryoma asked

"Hmm?"

"Fuji sempai…. He knows it huh…?"

"Aaa…. That Tanaka Ozaki's assistant huh? Well, I think yes. I never thought that he is your former upper class man."

"Assistant huh….?" Ryoma muttered. After that, Ryoma didn't say a single word. They keep walking in silent and Ryoma with worries in mind. Hoping he can handle his sadistic sempai.

* * *

A/N: Yaay!!! Finish at last! I think this is the longest chapter that I've made. You know, the truth is, I haven't finished my entire exam. So, for the next chapter, I don't know when I can update it. I'm really, really sorry . And here is some translation for the Japanese words.

Nani yo Oyaji : What is it dad

Zannen data ne : It's too bad

Nandato? : What?

O nama e wa? : Your name is?

Doushita no? Daijobu? : What's wrong? Are you okay?

Yoroshiku : Nice too meet you

Masaka : Could it be / It can't be

Sasuga tensai dane : As expected, the genius.

Mata na : See you

Kiotsukete na! : Be careful okay!

Well, that's all for this chapter. Sorry for any grammatical error and please don't forget to review ^ ^


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : Yo, minna san~ Sorry for the late update. I just finished my exam. So from now on, I have much or time for writing this fic. Well, here's chapter 6 ^o^

* * *

**6. The Sadistic Sempai**

Ryoma is playing with Karupin in his bed room when suddenly his phone ringing, with the number that he don't even recognize. He leaves the phone until it stops ringing. And not even 5 second passed, the phone ringing again with the same number. A little bit pissed of, Ryoma then picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hai?"

"Echizen-kun?"

"….Dare?" (1)

"Saa…. Dare ka na?" (2)

'Fuji-sempai' Ryoma thought.

"What do you want?"

"Hmm….I wants….." Syusuke said and making a long pause, make Ryoma pissed of. "You"

Hearing that, Ryoma couldn't hide his expression as he blushed from the word and also shocked hearing that from his sadistic sempai. Ryoma didn't reply. Too shock to reply. Then he heard Syusuke slightly chuckled.

"Joudan yo, joudan." (3)

"Eh?"

"What is it? Are you disappointed? Its okay if you really want to be mine though. I'll gladly accept it."

"Fuji-sempai…."

"Hmn?"

"What do you want? Why do you call me?"

"Ah…. Right. We're going to have another reunion party that now you're here. Today, 12 o'clock at Kawamura sushi. You'll come right?"

"I…."

"Great! I'll pick you up about 30 more minutes ok. Ja, see you later."

"Oi! Chotto…. Fuji-sempai!" (4) Ryoma called, but the line already off.

"Meow…?" Karupin meowed worried about her master.

"I'm okay Karupin. It's just that…. Why is he so damn annoying."

"Meow!"

*/*/*/*/*

"Konnichiwa, Echizen-kun."

Ryoma just stared at the man in front of him. Then, he hurried close the door in front of him. But syusuke stop it. He pushes the door so he could enter the house.

"So, Echizen-kun, are you ready?"

"Hee?"

"Ryoma-san, who is it?" Nanako came from Ryoma's behind

"Ah, Nanako…."

"Nanako-san, oisashiburi desu." Syusuke bowed his head slightly.

"Isn't Fuji-san? How are you? Please, come in."

"I'm fine, thank you." Syusuke entered the house and give a triumph smile at Ryoma who now is sulking. They then walk in to the room. There Nanjiroh lay down while reading his beloved magazine while Rinko is preparing for lunch and Freya watched TV intently.

"Oji-san, there is Fuji-san here."

"What? Fuji? Isn't he Ryoma's sempai?"

"O-isashiburi, Echizen-san, Freya-san." (5)

"Oh my, long time no see. Please join us for lunch." Rinko said with a warm smile on her face.

"I would love to, but you see. I'm here to pick up Ryo-chan for a date. So…." Syusuke open his eyes slightly to reveal his beautiful blue eyes.

"What…?!"

"WHAT? A DATE??" Freya who just keeps silent before then shouted with Nanjiroh who is throwing his magazine. Rinko and Nanako just smiled happily staring at Ryoma and Syusuke.

"NO! We're not having a date." Ryoma shouted

"No way… my son… he's a…" Nanjiroh sobbed, ignoring Ryoma's word

"What if the media knows about it? What should I do……???" Freya mumbled to her self.

Looking at the expression that his father and manager has, somehow he feels a bit amused, but still, he hate it to see that they believed what his sempai just told them. Also his mother and cousin, who look really happy about this, Ryoma then slightly, look to the person standing next to him. Syusuke still have his sweet smile on his face, but somehow, he seems really satisfied, happy, and amused with what happening in front of him.

"Rinko-chan~ what should we do…. We're not going to have a grandchild…."

"Well, they can adopt one if they want to. But it's not really matter to me. At last, Ryoma have found someone he loved, we have to celebrate it."

"That's right baa-san. I'll call Ryoga-san right away!" Nanako said as she reaching a phone

"WON'T YOU GUYS LISTEN TO ME?!" with that, his family paid their attention to him "I already told you, we. Are. Not. Dating. Understand?"

Now, their expressions begin to change. Nanjiroh and Freya somehow look relieved but Rinko and Nanako now have a frown on their face.

"Really? Is that true, Fuji-kun?" Rinko asked

"Well, unfortunately, what Ryoma said is true, we're going to have a reunion and I'm here to pick him up. Although I hope it is a date." Syusuke said as he chuckled slightly.

"Thank goodness….." Freya sigh

"I can still hoping to have a grand child…. What a relieved."

"But still, I hope that I can be one for Ryoma someday." Syusuke open his eyes and now looking at Ryoma in his eyes intently. Somehow, Ryoma have a strange feeling when his sempai stared at him in his eyes. When he looks at his blue eyes, he feels like he's being drowned to it.

"Really?" Rinko's and Nanako's face low lit up a little bit. "Then, you must not loose hope."

"Because Ryoma-san, is really slow with this kind of thing." Nanako continued and chuckled slightly.

Ryoma snapped back to reality, turning to look at his mother and cousin furiously.

"Now, if you could excuse us, I think we better go now or we're going to be late." Syusuke said

"Oh, okay then. Have a nice trip. Be careful."

After nodding slightly, Syusuke dragged Ryoma out from the house, walking to where Syusuke's car parked. He opens the door to let Ryoma in. Ryoma want to say something but stop when he sees his sempai's smiling face. He knows that there's no need arguing. Ryoma would never win his sadistic sempai.

Without resisting, Ryoma went in to the car. Syusuke smiled happily. He closes the door and went to the driver's sit. After they put on their seatbelts, Syusuke started the car and start going.

*/*/*/*/*

The way to the Kawamura Sushi keeps in silent. Ryoma didn't say a word and just staring out the window to the street, lost in thought. Then, he remembered about yesterday. 'Right… he knows it….' Ryoma slightly look at Syusuke. 'Should I ask…?'

"Ne, Fuji-sempai." Ryoma broke the silence between them.

"Hm?"

"About yesterday…."

"What's wrong with yesterday, Ryo-chan…?" Syusuke said teasingly

"Stop calling me that." Ryoma frowned

"Eehh?? Why? I want to call you Ryo-chan, and you should call me Syu-chan too."

"Yadda. Now back to the topic. About what you said to me yesterday…."

"Oh, you mean about the catastrophe at Tanaka Ozaki's workshop?"

"Aa…. Then you know that I'm…."

"A model? Well yes."

"Then, don't tell anybody."

"Why is that?" Syusuke smiled his angelic oh so innocent smile, making Ryoma shudder.

"It's none of your business."

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me. But, in exchange of keeping it a secret, I'll get something from you right?" Syusuke open his eyes, still smiling but now with a sadistic smile.

Ryoma turn his gaze fully to Syusuke. Staring at him. "Something?"

"Aa…. It's normal right? But if you don't want to, I can tell anybody about it." Syusuke slightly moved his gazed towards Ryoma, then back to the front.

"Che! Fine. What do you want?"

"Saa…. I don't know. I'll think a bout it and tell you later. Okay?"

"Whatever." Ryoma turn his gaze back out the window. But somehow, he gets a bad feeling about this.

'Why I had to have a sadistic sempai like him….'

*/*/*/*/*

Ryoma and Syusuke arrived in front of Kawamura sushi. They open the door, and saw everyone already there.

"Ah! Ochibi! Fujiko!"

"Sorry we're late." Syusuke said as he and Ryoma entered he room

"Yo Echizen! Over here!" Momoshiro shouted

Ryoma walked over to where Momoshiro is and seat next to him. Syusuke followed him, and sat in front of him.

"Ya, Echizen, Fuji. Irashai." Taka said with a warm smile. "What do you want to eat?"

"Hmm… Wasabi sushi."

"Like always. And you Echizen?"

"….Ootoro and salmon maki."

"Okay, I'll come back later and bring your food here." Taka walked away

"Ne Echizen, yesterday we don't get time to talk a lot right?" Momoshiro asked

"Hmm…"

"How's America?"

"Not bad. Just like always."

"How's your life as a professional tennis player?"

"Well, not bad."

"Huhh.... I want to be a pro to...." Momoshiro said dreamingly

"Fshuuu…. You'll never be one."

"What did you say!!??"

"Fshuu….."

"Both of you really haven't change at all." Ryoma stared at both of his sempai

"But Ochibi, you're also as cocky as ever nya!"

"Che!"

"So, What did you when there is no tournament going on?"

"Hmm…. Just keep playing tennis everyday."

"There is really only tennis in your life huh?" Momoshiro said disbelievingly

"Not really." Ryoma murmured

"What did you say?"

"Nandemo nai." Ryoma now looked at Momoshiro "So, what's happening when I'm gone?"

"Hehe… guess what! Now, I'm an owner of a tennis shop."

"Hee…. If I come, I'll get a free right? Then, I want a grip tape."

"If you come, I'll make the price 2 times expensive than the real price." Momoshiro smirked

"Che! What about the other?"

"As you've already known, Taka-san is now the owner of Kawamura sushi, Fuji-sempai, a photographer assistant, Oishi-sempai, a teacher in seigaku."

"Right now, I'm working at the hospital, as a doctor." Inui came over to Ryoma "If you got hurt or something, you can always come to me." Inui said as his glasses shine

"Aa…."

"I'm a salary man." Kaidoh said

"I'm a vet nya!"

Ryoma keeps silent as he imagining Inui as a doctor, and Kaidoh as a salary man. He thought Inui will be a scientist and Kaidoh wearing a suit, it's just weird. 'Kikumaru-sempai as a vet' Ryoma smirked a bit imagining 'If someone brought a cat there, nobody could make the difference between them' Ryoma still has his smirk on his face. Somehow, he's missing one. He hasn't heard about Tezuka. Ryoma now stared at Tezuka.

"Hmm?"

"Ne buchou, what about you?"

"I'm studying at German to be a pro tennis player."

"Really?"

"Aa… on the next US open, I'm going to participate too."

"Hee…. Then, we will surely meet again. In US open."

"Aa…." Tezuka nodded

"Here you go. Wasabi sushi, ootoro, and salmon maki."

"Arigatou, Taka-san"

They talk about a lot of things. They talk about the old times, starting when Ryoma just came to Seigaku. Ryoma missed that time. He really had a happy time.

As he keeps eating his food, Eiji and Momoshiro always chasing one another because of Eiji want Momoshiro's anago sushi. Then Eiji ate Syusuke's sushi and he run searching for water. 'They haven't change at all. Or maybe never.' Ryoma thought to him self

Then, he saw Kaidoh stand up and went with Inui. He eyed them carefully. When Momoshiro saw what Ryoma eying, a wide grin appears on his face.

"Ne, Echizen. Do you know that Eiji-sempai and Oishi-sempai are going out?"

"Well, it's not a shocking new to me if they're going out now."

"Then, what about Mamushi and Inui-sempai are dating?"

Ryoma then stared at Momoshiro. "EEEHHHH?????" Ryoma shouted.

"What's wrong Echizen-kun?" Syusuke asked, worried

"Iie…." Ryoma couldn't believe it. 'Inui-sempai and Kaidoh-sempai, sure they're close, but dating……'

Momoshiro chuckled slightly looking at Ryoma's expression.

Ryoma still in silent. He still shocked about the news. Suddenly his phone rings. He came back to reality and answered it.

"Hai…."

"RYOMA!!! COME HERE RIGHT NOW! IF YOU'RE LATE, YOU….."

"Hai." Ryoma close his phone. He sighs and looks at his watch. Then he stands up. "I'm going now."

"Hee?"

"I've got to go to Seigaku. If not, Ryuzaki-sensei going to be mad at me." Ryoma sigh 'Or maybe telling every one about my other job'

"Then, I'll take you there." Syusuke said as he stands up

"Thanks Fuji-sempai." Ryoma look at the other and he remembered something. "Right. Inui-sempai, next Tuesday, can you come to Seigaku and help me train the regulars?"

"Aa… I think yes."

"Great. And please bring your newest juice or what it is."

Hearing this, the other stared at Ryoma disbelievingly and of course, Inui is really happy about this that he grinds

"Of course, I'll bring lots of it."

"Then, see you next time."

Ryoma and Syusuke walked out and get to where Syusuke's car parked, leaving the other with worries on their mind.

*/*/*/*/*

They arrived at Seigaku. After Syusuke parked his car, both of them go to the tennis court. Ryoma walked over to Ryuzaki-sensei who's been waiting for him. Ryuzaki-sensei just pointed at the direction to the court. Ryoma then search for the regular members. Ryoma did't saw any regular member ecxept Seigo. Ryoma sigh and walks over to where he stands.

"Where are the others?"

"Ah, Echizen-san. The others are still changing."

Ryoma walk to the changing room. He open the door and saw everyone still relax. A vein pops on his head. Ichijo, when he saw Ryoma, drops his magazine that he's been reading, and then run out side the room. Suga, Kohei, and Daichi who's been chit-chatting, turn around, wondered why Ichijo suddenly left like that. When they saw Ryoma standing furiously at the door, they hurried run in to the court. Yuichi and Makoto, who's been playing PSP, turn and see Ryoma, and then run joining the others at the court. Ryoma sigh. When he going to turn and return to the court, suddenly, heard someone snoring. He turns back and found Takuto, sleeping on the floor. Another vein pops up on his head. Ryoma walked and kick Takuto. "Oi!" But Takuto didn't wake up. He kicks him again. "Wake up!" But still, there are no movements from Takuto. Ryoma gets pissed of.

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"

Takuto open his eyes immediately. He saw Ryoma ready to explode at any moments. His face turning pale and he quickly run in to the court where every one waiting.

Ryoma followed from behind. When he back to the court, he saw the regular members already line up. Ryoma walk until he stands in front of them.

"Run 30 laps around the court."

"Eehhh????" The kids whine

"40!!!"

With that, they start running around the court.

Fuji walked over to where Ryoma is. He chuckled slightly

"Ryoma, you're being too hard on them."

"Hmph. It's their faults for slacking. And since when I allow you to call me that."

"Saa…."

"Ugh….."

"Hehe. You're just too cute, Ryoma-chan." Syusuke leaned closer too Ryoma

"Stop calling me that!"

"Huhuhu!" Syusuke chuckled.

"So, do you already decide what you want for the exchange?"

"Yes! I already have." Syususke smiled his angelic smile

"So….?" Ryoma said still not taking his gaze away from the regular who's still running.

Syusuke open his eyes and reveal his beautiful blue eyes. "Go out with me."

Ryoma didn't make a reply. He turns his gaze and look at Syusuke in his eyes. Shocked. "Go out in meaning?" Ryoma stuttered

Syusuke smile. "Haha…. You're really cute."

"FUJI-SEMPAI!"

"Then, what about this one?"

Ryoma still look at Syusuke in his eyes. Somehow, he really gets a bad feeling about this.

"Be my exclusive model while you're here."

Ryoma blink once, twice. "He?"

"And for a start, let's have a date tomorrow."

Ryoma grumbled. "Yadda!"

"Then, I'll just tell EVERYONE about it. Ne?" Syusuke now smile his sadistic smile. Making Ryoma shiver.

"Ugh…. Che! Fine!"

Syusuke smiled, satisfied, and chuckled. Happy with the out come. Now, in Syusuke's head, a lot of plan is being arranged while Ryoma, hoping he will get out from this disaster.

'Saa…. Tomorrow's going to be fun'

'Ugh…. Tomorrow's going to be a disaster'

* * *

A/N : There, finished at last. Sorry if there are many grammatical error. I just can't keep concentrate on writing this chapter. Because even though I've finished my exam, there are still some tests coming up. This one is for entering a university. Hhhh…. (-_-‌‌‌‌‌‌‌‌‌‌‌‌‌‌)

Here is the translation:

1)Dare? : Who is it?

2)Dare ka na? : I wonder who is it?

3)Joudan : Kidding

4)Chotto : A while, a little, a moment. (In the line, Ryoma didn't finish his word properly. It should be Chotto Matte which means wait a moment.)

5)O-isashiburi : Long time no see.

Well, that's all for now. See you in next chapter ^o^


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ohayou, Konnichiwa, Konbanwa! Thanks for keep reading my fic, and thanks for the review. I really appreciate it. Well, you know what!? Today is 30th of May, my birthday! So, exclusively for today, I present you chapter 7, 8, and also 9 in a row!!! Hope you all like it. Well, on to the story!

* * *

**First Date**

It's such a beautiful morning. The sun shining brightly, the sky is so blue, and all the birds sing beautifully. Even though it's a beautiful day, and would be a good way to start the day, it will be the opposite way for Ryoma.

This morning, Ryoma woke up and went to take a bath. Like his usual routine. And he also has Japanese for breakfast. It's really going to be a perfect day for Ryoma. But when the bell door rang and Ryoma opened it, the beginning of Ryoma's nightmare start.

There, stand Fuji Syusuke, the most sadistic sempai Ryoma ever met in his whole life, smiling to him and holding a camera on his right hand.

"Ohayou, Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma just stared at him. When he heard Syusuke said his name, his heart beats faster and his face turning red. A lot of emotion came in to him. Worries, anger, happiness…. 'Wait, why am I supposed to be happy?'

Syusuke chuckled slightly at Ryoma's expression.

"Doushita no, Ryoma-san?" said a voice from inside the house.

"Ah, Ohayou Nanako-san."

"Ara…. Fuji-san. Ohayou. Please, come in."

"No, it's okay. I'm here to pick up Ryoma for a date." Ryoma blushed when he hear the word DATE

"Really? Well, have fun and be careful." Nanako smiled and pushed Ryoma out from the house.

"Eh?"

"Bye!" Nanako said as she waved her hand and close the door, leaving Ryoma stand dumb fondly in front of the door

"So, shall we go now?"

Ryoma stared worriedly at Syusuke. He nod slightly and follow Syusuke. Then, he realized. "Ne, Fuji-sempai. Where's your car?"

"Hmm? We're not going by car today. Beside, the place is near."

"Actually, where are you taking me?"

Syusuke smiled his angelic smile "Saa…."

Ryoma walked by his side silently. Sometimes Syusuke takes some pictures of Ryoma walking silently by his side. When he looks at Ryoma from the camera, Syusuke stunned at the sight in front of him. Ryoma really looks beautiful. Just like a masterpiece. Ryoma just smirked when he sees Syusuke's expression.

They keep walking in silence but it breaks when Syusuke suddenly stop.

"We're here."

Ryoma then look at his surroundings. "Isn't this…."

"The public tennis court. We used to play together with the others, when we're still in Seigaku. Remeber?"

"Aa… Wait. When you mean date is…"

"Of course, tennis."

"Eh?"

"Doushitano? Ah, I know." Syusuke said happily. "You must be thinking that we're having that kind of date!"

"…..What kind?"

Syusuke chuckled, looking at Ryoma's expression "You know. Go to the cinema, café, theme park, or maybe…." Syusuke open his eyes and stared at Ryoma's intently "love hotel?"

"Wh…WHAATT!!??" Ryoma's face turned beat red from hearing those words. He hurriedly pulls his hat down so he can cover his face.

"Huhu. You're just too cute, Ryo-ma-chan!"

"Fuji-sempai.... please, stops calling me that."

"No. Come on now. Let's get in o the court." Susuke pulled Ryoma's arm and drag him along. When they arrived at the court, they can hear some noise and there are many people standing by the court. Syusuke wondered and they walked nearer and saw some guys are having a match.

On the court, there are guys with a big body play against a guy with a straight black shoulder length hair. Somehow Ryoma feels like he knows these guys. Ryoma look around and saw a guy with a gray hair standing outside the court near the big guy and on the opposite direction, a girl with brown hair and a guy with red brown hair shouting to the gray haired guy. But he ignores it and just smirking makes them both even more furious.

Syusuke smiled and walk to where the girl is. Ryoma just followed from behind.

"Hi there." Syusuke greet them. The girl and the guy look at Syusuke.

"AH! FUJI SYUSUKE!" they shouted in chorus. Syusuke chuckled slightly.

The match stopped as they heard the shouting and they turn around to see Roma and Syusuke standing by the court and walked towards them.

"Fuji, long times no see." The gray haired man said while walking over to where Ryoma and Syusuke are.

"Aa.... I see you've been doing well, Atobe." Syusuke replied. Ryoma turn his gaze at the guy standing in front of him. thn tturn his gaze to the others. As Ryoma looking at their faces, he remembered something.

"Ah!" Ryoma shouted, taking all the attention to him.

Atobe and the others turn his gaze from Syusuke to Ryoma and look at him intently.

"And who might this guy be?" Atobe asked

"I never see you around here before. Are you new?" the girl said

"Can you play tennis? Of course you can. After all, you come to this court to play right? And you come with Fuji Syusuke. You must be good right? But you don't look like a tennis player. You're too skinny. You have a beautiful face. Are you really a guy? You look like a girl. Oh, maybe you're a cross dresser....."

"Oi, Shinji. Stop it! Don't be rude to him."

"Sumimasen."

Royoma smirked.

"Sorry about him. By the way, my name is Tachibana An. And that guy is Ibu Shinji and Kamio."

"Yorosshiku." Kamio said

"And, this ore-sama name is Atobe Keigo." Atobe said smirked to Ryoma. "By the way, you look familiar. Na, Kabaji."

"Usu."

Ryoma just smirked and Syusuke chuckled slightly. "Saa...."

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma murmured. The others now look intently at Ryoma. Their eyes became wide big like it's going to pop out from their head.

"That...." Kamio murmured

"Masa ka....." An said disbelieve. Shinji just stared at Ryoma blankly.

"Brat."

"Monkey king."

"ECHIZEN RYOMA!?" An and Kamio shouted. Shinji still keep staring at Ryoma.

"Well, that's something." Syusuke smiled, looking at the others as he take some photos of their expression.

"They're better than Momo-sempai and the other."

Syusuke chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" Kamio stare at Ryoma wondeing

"Play tennis."

"No! I mean, in Japan."

"Holiday." Ryoma replied shortly. They have some chat, asking about Ryoma's life as a pro and life in America. Of course, Ryoma didn't say a thing about being a model. Syusuke just smile and keep taking picture of Ryoma.

"Why don't we have a match?" Atobe smirked. "Of course, you won't beat this ore-sama. Ore-sama should be a pro right now if Ore-sama is not taking over the company."

"We'll see." Ryoma walked in to the court with Atobe. "By the way, if I won, you'll have to do what I said to you."

"Then, what if I won?"

"Nothing. I'm gonna win this match in the end anyway." Ryoma smirked

"You brat!"

"Let's just start, monkey king." Ryoma said, make Atobe frown.

Syusuke smiled as he keeps taking pictures 'Saa.... this should be fun.'

"Which?" Ryoma started.

"Smooth." Atobe said as Ryoma spin his racket.

"Smooth. Ore-sama served first."

Ryoma didn't say anything. They walked to their position. Atobe start to serve and get a service ace. Ryoma keep calm and keep his eyes on Atobe. Atobe then serve again. But now, Ryoma return it and get a return ace. They keep on playing. The first game, Atobe won but the next one, Ryoma won so that make it one game all.

Syusuke keep staring at Ryoma. Looking in to his golden cat like eyes, Syusuke can feel Ryoma's strength and determination. Eyes that is full of confidence. 'It's such a beautiful expression.'

"That's weird...." An said still looking at the game. Syusuke turned his head too see An.

"What's wrong?" Kamio asked

"His play. Seems like there are no improvement from last time we saw him."

Kamio just keep looking at them playing.

"He's hiding something. Again. Just like the first time we had a match. He's always like that to his opponents. I really, really hate him."

Syusuke just smile, hearing Shinji's response, then turn his gaze back to the on going match. 'He really is something."

"4-2." Kamio said.

"Eh? Since when?" An shocked

"He even don't take out any special moves. He's so strong." Kamio said in awe

Ryoma smirked hearing what Kamio said. Of course he won't do any special moves. Now, he is a professional tennis player. He is much stronger than before. Much, much more. Even though he will always let his opponents win for 2 or 3 games, still he wins it in the end. He does it because he wants to know their strength. To observe more of his opponents is another way to learn tennis. You'll know their weakness for sure and like always, he can steal some moves from them. If it's interesting enough for him.

Atobe looked at Ryoma's expression. He frowned. Ryoma looks so calm and relax. He doesn't even sweat. In the other hand, Atobe is sweating and panting hard, already exhausted. He knows he's loosing. But still, he'll try until the match is over. He'll try to win this game.

Atobe's expression changed. He looks more serious and Ryoma can see fire burning from his eyes.

Atobe served, and it's much faster than before. Ryoma surprised, he run, but it's too late too reach it. Atobe served another ball and again, Ryoma didn't reach it. Atobe smiled. He served another, but Ryoma now can return it. They keep hitting the ball; not letting the other got one point. Before noticing, it became a long rally.

"It looks like Ryoma is having fun." Syusuke mused to him self as he keeps taking picture. Don't want to let a single moment away from him.

"30-15" Ryoma shouted "I won't let you take another point from now on."

*/*/*/*/*

"Game set, Echizen Ryoma, 6 games to 2" Kamio said, still stunned from watching the just finished game.

"Sugoi…." An whispered. Shinji stops his mumblings. Kabaji just like always, standing without no expression while Syusuke smiling at Ryoma who now walking out of the court to where Syusuke stands.

"Here." Syusuke give Ryoma a can of grape ponta "Well done."

"Aa…." Ryoma open the can and drink it.

Atobe walked slowly to where Ryoma is. "Now, listen here brat. In this game, Ore-sama is kindly enough to purposely lose in this match. You should be thankful to Ore-sama's kindness because next time, Ore-sama won't be this generous enough to let you win for the second time."

Ryoma sigh "Mada mada dane, Monkey king."

Everyone stares at Ryoma and then Atobe.

"Why you….."

"I won the match. So now, you must obey me." Ryoma snickered cockily

Atobe became furious. His face became red from anger. There even smoke coming from his head. An, Kamio, and Shinji step back, and hides behind Kabaji's back. And Syusuke? He just smiles, happy seeing the scene in front of him, and start taking more pictures again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, this chapter is kindda shorter then before. And I think the next chapter will be short too. Haha… ^ ^;; Right, for this chapter, I don't think there's a need for translation. So, I didn't put any. Well, on to the next chapter ^ o ^


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi Minna-san~ well, here is chapter 8 for Your Silhouette. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

**8. Feelings**

"Morning Ryoma! It's time to wake up!" Freya barge in to the room. Ryoma just grab his bedcover higher until it covers his head.

"Come on Ryoma. Get up!" Freya pulls the bedcover. There, lay Ryoma on his bed, curling up like a ball with Karupin by his side. Ryoma slowly open his eyes and reveal the gold colored orb. He sits on his bed and rubs his eyes.

"What now?" Ryoma grumbled.

"Hehee…. You know what!?"

"No!" Ryoma replied shortly.

"We're going to Shibuya, Harajuku, and also Tokyo Tower!" Freya shouts happily as she jumps around the room.

"Oh…. have fun then." Ryoma said as he lay back on the bad.

"What do you mean by that? You're going with us!"

"No way!"

"Oh…. Yes way! Now, get ready so we can go right away!" Freya walk out of the room "We'll be waiting down stairs so be hurry. Okay?!" Freya walk down stairs, leaving Ryoma in his room sulking.

"Ugh……"

*/*/*/*/*

Ryoma and the others now walk at Shibuya around the shopping center. Freya entered each store that she sees and bought a lot of clothes. Of course, Freya also searches some clothes for Ryoma. Freya really loves to do some make over to Ryoma. It became her habit since Freya met and became Ryoma's manager. Ryoma just sigh at this. He tiered of arguing with Freya, because Ryoma will lose in the end anyway.

After some shopping, they went to Shinjuku Gyoen, the former imperial garden. They take a lot of picture in there. Next, they went to the front of Shibuya station, to see Hachiko, the loyal dog who had waited on his late master at Shibuya Station every day from 1923 to 1935. Freya really happy to see the statue of Hachiko while Ryoma just sitting on the bench near there, drinking his ponta and Nanjiroh who couldn't stop flirting with some girls but always end up having a big bumps on his head from Rinko and Nanako's rant. After that, they went to the Meiji shrine and take some picture in there.

They went to Harajuku from Meiji shrine by passing Jingu Bridge. When they walking on the Jingu Bridge, Freya saw many teenage girl wearing gothic clothes and cosplay. There are also some teenage kids doing street dance. She asked them to take some picture with her. After passing the Jingu Bridge, they went shopping again. Freya bought some gothic Lolita clothes for her and also some cosplay cotume of Sailor moon, Kagome, Lacus Clyne, and also Kinomoto Sakura. She really looks so happy and satisfied.

After that, they go to Tokyo Tower. They arrived and enter the building. After buying some tickets, they went up by elevators to the observation desk. There are 2 observation desks. The 2-story Main Observatory is located at 150 meters, while the smaller Special Observatory reaches a height of 250 meters. They went to the first Observatory desk. When the elevator's door opens, Freya run out from the elevator and goes near to the mirror to see the view of Tokyo.

"Wow! It's so high!" Freya shouted.

"Of course it is. Baka."

"Yeah yeah…. what ever. By the way, what happened yesterday?"

"Huh? About what?"

"Yesterday when you got home, you just look so happy and you're….umm…." Freya pause, searching for the right word "weird?"

"Che!"

"So, mind telling me the reasons?"

"There are no reasons. I just played street tennis with some guys, and Fuji-sempai." Ryoma muttered

"Oh really?" Freya stared at him intently, searching for another answer.

Ryoma just nodded in response.

"Ne, Ryoma. What do you think about Fuji Syusuke?"

"Huh? Fuji-sempai?"

"U-huh." Freya nodded.

Ryoma start to think to get some answer. "He's a sadist and evil person also weird. He loves to see people suffer." Ryoma frowned, a little pissed of. But suddenly, it's change in to a peaceful looks. He smiles a bit. "But sometimes he's kind and caring. He understands about the others…." The memories from yesterday came in to his mind. He remembers his moment with Syusuke, and the weird feelings that he gets when they were alone. He felt his heart skip a beat. His face flushed. He pulls his cap down so it covers his face. Freya looks at Ryoma's eyes under the cap. 'This kid…. He's in love.' Freya sighs and smiles slightly "Ryoma, you're just so dense in this kind of thing."

"Huh? What thing?" Ryoma stared at Freya, wondering

"You have to search for the answer by your self. But make it hurry."

"Che!"

"Hhh….. I wonder what Robert's doing…." Freya walked around the observation desk to see the view.

"You miss him huh?"

"Well, of course. Even though nobody knows about it, he's still my boyfriend." Freya walked to the elevator

"Well yeah. Let's see if he knows about your cosplay habit things."

"Don't you dare, tell him!" Freya shouted. She then walked to the elevator. "Let's go to the upper floor."

Ryoma just walks following Freya from behind.

*/*/*/*/*

After exploring the inside of Tokyo Tower, Ryoma and the other now eat in a restaurant in Tokyo Tower. Freya got a lot of souvenirs for her self and for her friends at America.

"So…. How's today? Like it?" Nanjiroh asked Freya

"Yes, of course. I'm so happy that you bring me here." Freya answered with a wide smile on her face.

"Can we go home now?" Ryoma said bored. He felt tired and want to go to sleep.

"Yes, I think we should go home now Oji-sama. We should rest for tomorrow." Nanako call for the waiter and asked for the bill. When they received the bill, Nanjiroh paid for it and they went out from the building.

"What's with tomorrow?" Ryoma wondered

"Tomorrow we're going to mount Fuji, Ryoma." Rinko answered Ryoma's question. Ryoma's eyes widen, surprised. "And of course, you're coming with us."

"Che!" Ryoma then goes home with the others and grumbling all the way to home.

*/*/*/*/*

At night, Syusuke sitting on his bed, staring at the pictures from the other day, when they went to the public tennis court. Syusuke stared at Ryoma's picture and smile softly. He keeps looking at it as he remembering the short moment he spent with Ryoma yesterday. "Syusuke." Syusuke keeps silent, smiling and loses in his own thoughts. He even didn't notice that his sister came to his room.

"Syusuke." Yumiko called. Syusuke then turn around to see his sister standing in front of the door.

"Ah, Nee-san. Doushita no?"

"Dinner's ready." Yumiko said as she walked near Syusuke. She then saw many pictures in front of him. "What are these?"

"Hmm? Oh, these are the pictures from yesterday."

"Hee…." Yumiko now stared at the pictures. Then, she realized. "Ne, Syusuke, why there are so many picture of him?"

"Hmm? Ryoma's? We went to the public tennis court together yesterday."

"Huh? This is Mada mada-kun? He sure is change."

Syusuke chuckled slightly and get his gaze back at the pictures. "Well, not really." Syusuke's eyes became soft as a beautiful smile appeared on his face. It's not like the usual sadistic, creepy smile but a calm, soft, warm smile that could make everyone who see it melt.

Yumiko saw the looks on his brother and more importantly, his eyes. 'Hmm…. I see….'

"Ne, Syusuke." Yumiko seats next to Syusuke.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of Echizen-kun?" Yumiko smiled

"Hmm…. He's a cocky brat, smart, pretty, beautiful and a great object for my photo shoot."

"That's all?"

"Not really…. there are some more but, just words won't be able to describe him perfectly." Syusuke smiles, still staring at the pictures

"Well then, how about your feelings for him?"

"Eh?" Syusuke turn around to see his sister. Yumiko just smile and waiting for his answer.

Syusuke wondered in his thoughts. Ryoma's face came in to his mind. His heart beats faster like it's going to burst. His body heats rose up. Every time he thinks of Ryoma, he couldn't stop smiling. He couldn't bear if he is separated from him just for a single minute. He wants to meet him and stay by his side. To touch his slender body, his face, his lips…. Touch it with his own lips and make him his.

A smile appeared on his face "I…like him." Yumiko smiled. "No!" Syusuke whispered. Yumiko stared again at Syusuke, wondered. "I think…. I already interested in him since we're still in Seigaku. I always wondered why I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Now I know. I already like him from the firs time we met. No…. I love him."

"I'm happy for you Syusuke. So, what are you going to do now?"

"Hmm…. Don't know and there's no need to harsh. After all, at the end, he'll fall for me."

"If you say so…." Yumiko stands up and started walking out from the room. "Now, let's have some dinner. Everyone is already waiting downstairs. After that, do you want me to do some fortune tells for you?"

Syusuke stands up and follow his sister from behind. "Saa…. Nee-san's fortune tells is always right. Somehow, it's a little scary."

* * *

A/N : Hoho!!! Well, that's the end of this chapter. Sorry for any grammatical errors and OOC. See you in chapter 9 ^o^


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hohoho!!! Here's chapter 9! Let's just get on with the story! Yyeeeyy!!!!

* * *

**9. What a Day**

Ryoma arrived at Seigaku. He walked to the court and sees all the regulars have been waiting for him. He walked approach them with the same bored face.

"Where's Ryuzaki-sensei?"

"She's right there, with the 1st year students." Suga said as he pointing his finger to where Ryuzaki-sensei is. "By the way, what are we going to do today?"

"You'll know it later. But first, I have to discuss this matter with her first." Ryoma walked towards Ryuzaki-sensei. She saw Ryoma coming towards her and she smiles.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, about today's activities…."

"Yes, I know. You can use court A and B if you want to."

"Thank you. By the way, have you seen Inui-sempai?"

"I'm right here." A voice said from behind Ryoma's back. Ryoma turn around and see Inui standing there with his note book in his left hand and a cool box in his right hand.

"Ah, then, we just have too wait for him now."

"Wait for whom?" Seigo asked, from behind Ryoma. The other regulars stand next to Seigo.

"Monkey king." Ryoma answered shortly.

"Huh? Monkey king?" Ichi asked confused. Ryoma just nodded.

"Why are you waiting for a monkey here?" Takuto asked.

"Because I said so."

"Huh?" All the regulars confused. They start thinking hard to find the answer.

"Have you done some laps?" Ryoma asked

"Eh? N…. No."

"Then you should start now. 20 laps."

"Then, I'll timer it. 3 minutes is enough right?" Inui asked holding a stopwatch in his right hand.

"Eh?"

"It's enough. Then, start." Ryoma answer and ordered the regulars. They start running around the court with a frown on their face. Ryoma look at Inui. "By the way Inui-sempai, do you bring 'that'?"

"Of course! And many of them." Inui smirked evilly. The regulars who are still running heard their conversation, and somehow chill spines up their back.

3 minutes passed and the regulars finished their laps. Now, they're sitting on the ground, panting from exhaustion. Daichi look at Ryoma "So, where's the monkey?"

Ryoma looked up and smirked. Everyone turn around to see some guys walking to them. "You're late."

"Hmph. A guy like me needs a grand entrance you know." Atobe smile with pride.

"Che!"

"Hmm…. What is Atobe Keigo doing here and to bring some companions with him?" Inui asked.

"Seigaku having a practice match with Hyotei. Haven't I told you?"

"No, you haven't."

"A practice match with Hyoutei!?" the regulars shouted.

"They usually don't want to do some practice match even though other schools have asked to. How did you do that!?" Kohei asked. Now, everyone eyes on Ryoma. Atobe frowned.

"Does Hyotei now days are so stingy?" The Seigaku regulars nodded in response and the Hyotei regulars frowned as a vein popped on their heads. Ryoma sigh. "We did some bet and I won. So I got this for the prize."

"Humph. I already said to you that this generous Ore-sama was purposely losing on that match. Nah.... Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Well, enough of this chattering. Let's make some introduction first. Let's start from Hyotei's regular." Inui instructed as he open his note book and start scribbling on it.

A pink colored hair guy came forward and smile. "I'm Sukima Asaka, 2nd year, all rounder."

"Minamoto Seiji, also 2nd year, power player." The guy beside Asaka said.

Then, a silver haired guy came forward. "My name is Hijiri Kazuya, 3rd year, an all rounder. And this is Fuhito, my little brother. He's second year and also an all rounder." Kazuya said as he patted Fuhito's head.

"I'm Syukage Shinobu, 3rd year, net player." Said the blond guy.

"I'm Yusaku Naruhashi, 3rd year and a power player. Just call me Naru! Yoroshiku!" Naru said as a grin appeared oh his face. Next to him, stand a guy with brown hair and glasses. "My name is Matsukage Ryouhei, 3rd year. I'm an all rounder but I'm good at data tennis. Also, I'm the fukubuchou of Hyoutei tennis club."

"And I'm Fujiwara Takagi, 3rd year. I'm the buchou of this club." The wavy purple haired guy said proudly.

"It's nice to meet you all. My name is…."

"There's no need for all of you to introduce your self. We already have your data." Ryouhei said cutting Suga's line.

"E-eh? Oh, I see."

"Huh! What's with that guy!?" Takuto chided

"Khukhu…. This is going to be interesting." Seigo chuckled. The others just glare at the Hyotei's regular.

"Hhh…. Mada mada dane."

*/*/*/*/*

"Well let's just start shall we?" Inui stated "You all will have a one set match. If you lose, you'll have to drink this juice." Inui shoved a glass that full of silver colored liquid.

Everyone eyes became wide, staring at the liquid.

"Uhh…. Is that really a juice?" Daichi asked

"Yes. I made it my self. I call it Super Duper Ultra Special Inui Remix Deluxe Juice. I have some sample, want to try some?"

"N-no thank you." Everyone said as they take a step back. Suddenly, a voice chided from out of the court.

"Hoi, minna."

"Oishi-sempai. What are you doing here?"

"My work is finished so I came here. I'm kindda worried a little bit because you said to Inui the other days about the juice."

"You mean Super Duper Ultra Special Inui Remix Deluxe Juice." Inui said from Oishi's behind

"I-Inui!" Oishi startled.

"Do you want to try, Oishi?" Inui asked still holding the bottle.

Oishi is staring at the bottle full of silver liquid in front of him. His face paled.

"N-no thank you."

"I see. It's such a waste. I should be taste great."

'Should be!?' the kids thought.

"Uhm…. I think that you shouldn't give the kids the drink."

"Hum? Why is it?"

"Well…."

"Don't worry Oishi-sempai. They are all going to be fine."

"But, when we're still in seigaku, those drinks…."

"What's wrong with my juice?" Inui asked Oishi with a stern voice.

"Uh…uhm…."

"It's okay Oishi-sempai. They're all going to be just _fine_." Ryoma give a sadistic smirked.

The kids shivered. Now, what's on their thought is just 'don't want to drink that juice' or 'I got to win this.'

"Well then, let's just start. Minamoto Seiji vs Junko Makoto, Hijiri Fujito vs Makoto Ichijo, Kawamura Yuichi-Kuwata Daichi pair vs Syukage Shinobu- Yusaku Naruhashi pair on court A." Ryoma said to them. "Next, Hijiri Kazuya-Sukima Asaka pair vs Tomokazu Kohei-Kinya Suga pair, Fujiwara Takagi vs Minami Takuto, Matsukage Ryouhei vs Narutaki Seigo on court B"

"We'll do doubles first and then single match. Now, get to you position." Inui said to them. They then walked to their position.

"Well then, I leave court A to you Inui-sempai." Inui nodded in response "And monkey king, you'll take court B."

"What!? Ore-sama believes that he will take no orders from anyone."

"But unfortunately, Ore-sama loses the bet so he has to do everything I said." Ryoma glared at him. Atobe frowned but complied with what Ryoma said. Atobe starts walking to court B.

"What bet?" Oishi asked.

"Nothing." Ryom smirked "Well then, let's start." Ryoma stated. With that, the practice match is started.

*/*/*/*/*

The practice matches just over. Seigaku won 4 games to 2. Takuto and Kawamura Yuichi-Kuwata Daichi pair loses. So they have to drink the Super Duper Ultra Special Inui Remix Deluxe Juice. The same goes to the Hyoutei members who lose. Right now Inui stands in front of them with the cool box on his hand. He drops the cool box and opens it. He gets the juices and shoved it to them. They hold the bottle with a disgust, terrified, and horror face. They just keep holding the bottle, couldn't open it and drink it. Oishi's face paled with worries on his mind.

"Hi there. What's going on?" A voice chided behind Inui. Everyone turn and found Syusuke standing near them.

"Fuji!" Oishi chided.

"Fuji-sempai, what are you doing here?" Ryoma wondered

"Ah, Ryoma. The picture is done. If you like, we can go to my studio and take a look at it. How was it?"

"Uhm…. After they drink that." Ryoma said as he turns his gaze back at the kids. Syusuke followed Ryoma's gazes and look at the kids also. A wide smile spread on his face.

"Hey, what's that?" Syusuke asked as he pointed on the bottle on Makoto's hand.

Inui walked near Syusuke while holding a bottle of it. "It's my newest juice. Want to try some?" Inui shoved the bottle to Syusuke.

"Yes, with my pleasure." Syusuke take and open the bottle and starts drink it. After a few second, the bottle is empty. "Hmm…. Not bad. You all should drink too." Syusuke turn around to see the kids still holding the bottle. Ryoma's eyes widen. Oishi is going to faint but Kabaji hold him from falling. Inui start scribbling again on his note book and muttered failed while Atobe's face getting pale feels want to throw up.

The kids, staring at Syusuke who is fine after drinking the juice, start opening the lid and drink all of it. After the whole bottle is empty, they just standing there, no reaction, nothing. The others start to worry.

"Oi, are you all okay?" Oishi asked worried.

"Ryouhei, Seiji…. Are you okay? Say something." Takagi shake their body. There are still no responses from them. 3 second later,

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WATEEEERRRR!!!!!!"

"HEEEELLPP!!!!!"

"I'M DIIEEEIIING!!!!!"

They shouted and run around the courts like crazy, then suddenly fell down. The others run to their place, panicking. Their face became pale. Seigo just chuckled slightly seeing the scene in front of him

'He's just like Fuji/Fuji-sempai.' Ryoma, Inui and Atobe thought.

"Hurry, call the ambulance!!" Oishi shouted.

"Call the teachers!!" they shouted panic. Ryoma just stare at them beside Syusuke and Inui. Inui just scribbling on his note book muttering data and Syusuke just smile and chuckled happily at the side in front of them.

"It's really tasty though. Do you wanna try, Ryoma?" Syusuke said turning around to see Ryoma

"U-uh…. No thanks."

*/*/*/*/*

"Okay, we're here." Syusuke turn off the car engine then walk out of the car to the door. He opens it and let Ryoma go in first. Syusuke follow behind Ryoma. He turns on the light and walk to a small room. Although it's small, it looks comfy. There are one sofa, one table and some chairs. Also there are many cupboards.

"Please, take a seat. You can seat wherever you like."

Ryoma seats on the sofa while Syusuke take the pictures and give it to Ryoma. Ryoma look at the picture. He amazed by it.

"The pictures are all well taken."

"Thank you. I'm so happy that you like it. Right, would you like some drink?" Syusuke offered as he gets up and search for a cup.

"A… hai."

"Is tea alright to you?"

"Uhn." Ryoma's still staring at the pictures. Syusuke just smile.

'Right now, I'm alone with Ryoma. Maybe I should do something to improve our relationship. Hmm…. Now, what should I do….?' Syusuke thought to him self as he prepared the drink. After he finished prepare the drink, he walked back to where Ryoma is.

Syusuke smiled "You can have it if you like." Syusuke put the cup on the table and seats beside Ryoma.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"You really have some skills in photography. Although I don't really know it, but when I look at the pictures you take, I just…. Um…." Ryoma paused, searching for the right word to say. "Ugh…. I don't know. It feels warm in here. And I couldn't stop staring at it." Ryoma pointed his chest.

"Do you want to look at the other pictures to?"

"Hai."

Syusuke smiles and walk to take some other pictures from the cupboard. He searches some of the picture that he thinks Ryoma like. After that, he walks back to where Ryoma is; give it to Ryoma, and seat back next to him.

They spent the time in silence that they can hear the clock tick sound. Ryoma feel tense from Syusuke's gaze on him. His heart beats getting faster and faster.

"Ne, Ryo-chan…." Syusuke called breaking the silence around them.

"How many times I tell you. Don't call me that."

"But I want to…."

"Che!"

"So, back to the topic. Ne, Ryoma. Tsukiatte hoshi dakedo, ii no ka na?"

"Eh? Doko ni?" Ryoma asked. Syusuke chuckled slightly.

"No, it's not it. What I meant is…. Would you like to be my boyfriend?" Syusuke said as he closing the gap between them.

"E-EH!?"

"Dame ka na?"

"Fu-Fuji-sempai…."

"Just call me Syusuke."

"Fuji-sempai, please don't joke around."

"But I'm serious Ryo-chan." Syusuke lean over so his face is now close to Ryoma. Ryoma could feel Syusuke's breath. His body heat rise up. His face flushed, became beat red.

Syusuke chuckled seeing Ryoma like this. "Joudan yo, Ryoma." Syusuke pull out him self and stand up. 'Well, not really.'

"Eh?"

"You're just too cute that I can't help teasing you." Syusuke smile his angelic smile making Ryoma blushed even redder than before.

"Wh-What!?"

Syusuke chuckled again. "I think that we better get going now, if we keep staying here any longer, I don't know what I might do to you." Syusuke walked out of the room leaving Ryoma alone, still stunned with his red face.

"Mou…!" Ryoma chided, sulked.

'Che! Why is it had to be like this…..? Ugh…. What a day….' Ryoma thought to him self and he stands up and starts walking following Syusuke from behind with a frown on his face.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for chapter 9. Here's the translation: Tsukiatte hoshii dakedo, ii no ka na? : I want you to go out with me, is it okay?

Well then. Please review! And sorry for any OOC and gramatical error. Well then, see you in next chappie, although I don't know when I can update it again, but please look forward to it! Ja, Mata na~~ ^ o ^


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello there every one! Thanks for keep reading Your Silhouette. Here's chapter 10. ^^

* * *

**10. A Day with a Lot of Sighing**

This afternoon, Ryoma came to Seigaku with Freya. There're going to have ranking tournament and Ryoma came to watch over it with Freya who really want to know the ranking tournament at Seigaku. They walk to the court and see the 2nd and 3rd year student start practicing before the tournament begin. They seem hyper up. The air filled with tension.

"Ryoma-san!"

Ryoma looked up and see Daichi and Ichi waved their hand. Ryoma and Freya walked to them.

"How is it going?"

"Fine I think. The first match is almost starting. Let's go see it together!" Daichi replied

"Kohei-sempai is going to have a match on court D." said Ichi

"Suga-sempai is on the A court." Added Daichi

Daichi and Ichi keep chattering, make Ryoma got a headache and leaving Freya confused.

"So, what is this ranking tournament is about?" Freya asked confused

"Each year or month, Seigaku will hold a ranking tournament that will be held for 3 days. This tournament will determine who is qualified to be in the regular player. Usually, only 2nd year and 3rd year student can join in the tournament. But, there are some exceptions. If there are any 1st year that buchou and Ryuzaki-sensei good enough, they can join in the tournament. Just like me and Takuto." Daichi explained to Freya and smile proudly. Ichi sweat dropped.

"Hmm…. I see. You must be really good then." Freya smile. Daichi grin with the praise. She then turns to see Ryoma. "So, you were in this tournament to?"

"Aah…. When I was still in my 1st year ."

"You're really is something huh…. Even though, you're still in that young age."

"Of course! Ryoma-san is the greatest! I came to this school because I know Seigaku was your school!" Daichi beamed

"Yes! Me too! I join this school, this tennis club because of you!" Ichi added

Ryoma just stare at the two kids in front of him. He then sigh and start to walk to see the matches that just begins.

"Ryoma-kun!" A voice called from behind

Ryoma who recognize the voice, wouldn't dare to turn around too see the person. Ryoma frowned, sighing again.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun…. Why you wouldn't turn around and see me?"

Ryoma sigh "Yadda! And since when I let you call me that!?"

"Hmm…. I don't know…. maybe since yesterday…. You know, when the two of us, alone…. In that dark, little room…."

Daichi, Ichi and Freya blushed hearing the statement. Their eyes open wide and their jaw dropped.

"FUJI-SEMPAI!!!"

"Ryoma…. Since when….?" Freya gaped

"Ryoma-san…. Should we congratulate you or what?" Ichi confused. Daichi just stand there, still with his jaw dropped. To shock from hearing this.

Syusuke chuckled slightly while Ryoma groaned.

"Fuji-sempai, can you just stop making the others misunderstand of things."

"Why Ryoma-kun, I didn't make anyone misunderstand about anything. It's the truth."

"Che!" Ryoma walked to court D to look at Kohei's match while the other followed from behind.

*/*/*/*/*

On the parking lot of Seigaku, a car is just being parked. A man and women came out of the car and run to the tennis court in a rush.

"Inoue-sempai, Hayaku!!!"

"Yeah yeah…. if only you could come on time we wouldn't be like this…." Inoue still running as fast as he could

"What did you say!? Inoue-sempai…." Suddenly, a loud cheer came from the court. "I think it's already starting." Shiba said as she run faster to the court

Shiba and Inoue now arrived at the court, still panting hard from the running.

They stand in front of court A still panting hard from all the running. They see Suga playing against a 2nd year.

"Shiba, hurry takes some pictures."

"Hai…hai." Shiba take her camera from the bag and start taking pictures. "After all, we couldn't miss the snapshot from the vice captain right." Shiba grinned.

Inoue is still watching at the game. But he feels like he misses something. Yes, he misses the feeling he got when he watch the regular team 9 year ago. For him, that team is the most amazing team he ever sees. Tezuka Kunimitsu as their captain and pillar also Echizen Ryoma as their new pillar of Seigaku. Inoue sigh and wondered about them.

"Ah, Inoue-san. Shiba-san. Konnichiwa." Makoto said as he walked over to where the two stand.

"Ah! Makoto-kun! Konnichiwa. Don't you have a match?" Shiba asked

"I already finished mine."

"Konnichiwa."

"Ah, Suga-kun. You've finished also? That's fast. I didn't get many pictures of you." Shiba frowned. Inoue just sigh.

"Let's get to see the other."

"I think Kohei-sempai's match already finished at this time. Shall we go to court C? Yuichi is going to play there." Makoto offered

Then, the foursome walked to court C. There they see Ryuzaki-sensei watching the game.

"Ah, Ryuzaki-sensei. O-isashiburi." Inoue bowed slightly with Shiba.

"Oh, Inoue and Shiba-kun. You're here."

"Of course. We couldn't let Seigaku ranking tournament slips from us that easily!" Beamed Shiba.

"Why thank you." A voice chided from behind.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!!! Seigo-kun!!! You're as cute as ever!!!" Inoue and the others swat dropped looking at Shiba's act.

"Oi, Shiba. We're here for work, remember!?"

"Hai hai."

"Inoue…. Why haven't you retired yet? You're too old for this job…." Ryuzaki-sensei smirked

"Well…. What about you, sensei? You're older then I am."

"Keh!" Seigo giggled

"Seigo, when will your matches start?"

"After this one." Seigo pointed at Yuichi who is still playing.

They look at the matches. Shiba start taking some pictures again while Inoue looking at the court with an empty gaze. Inoue sigh again. Ryuzaki-sensei saw this and got slightly worried.

"What's wrong?"

Inoue looked up and see Ryuzaki-sensei standing in front of him with a worried look.

"No, nothing. I just missed those feelings." Inoue look back at the court.

"Hm? What feeling?"

"When Echizen-kun and the others still in Seigaku."

Ryuzaki-sensei chuckled. "Well, they really are something."

They watched the game in silent. Inoue is still frowning. Ryuzaki-sensei sighs and then smile. She tapped Inoue's shoulder.

"Right. Where is that guy?" Ryuzaki-sensei wondered, looking at her surroundings, searching for the person.

"Who is it?" Shiba asked, wondering. Before Ryuzaki-sensei answered the question, they heard some chatter from court D. "It looks like someone is angry."

Ryuzaki-sensei sighs and goes to the source of the voice, but stop when she sees the source coming to their direction.

"FUJI-SEMPAI! CAN YOU JUST STOP IT!?"

"Why..? But I like the feeling of hugging you." Syusuke smile his sadistic smile.

"And in front of many people!?"

Syusuke smile "So, if we can get to be alone, it's alright?" Syusuke open his eyes slightly and reveal his beautiful blue eyes.

"NO!"

"But you said…."

"If I said no, then no!" Ryoma growled while pulling his cap down. The other four people who are with them just walking silently with blushing face.

Ryoma looked up and see Ryuzaki-sensei staring at him. Ryoma just sigh. Then he looks at the person standing beside Ryuzaki-sensei. He feels like he seen them before.

"So, you're here Ryoma." Ryuzaki-sensei grin "And Freya-san too."

"Yes! I really want to see what ranking tournament is like."

"Well, it's just like a usual match." Ryuzaki-sensei chuckled slightly. Inoue and Shiba just stared at Ryoma intently, somehow confused. They keep staring at him.

"A-ano…."

Syusuke smile then chuckle seeing Inoue and Shiba like that.

"Ah, Ryoma-san. You're here." Seigo chided

"Aa…."

"Eh? Ryoma-san?" Shiba gaped. "Masaka….." Inoue said disbelieved. Ryoma then turn to see Inoue and Shiba who's still staring at him with wide eye and their jaw dropped. "ECHIZEN RYOMA!!!???" They shouted. Everyone eye on them.

"Honto ni…. Ryoma-kun!?" Shiba asked

"Echizen-kun!? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at America right now?"

Ryoma just stared at them. "Dare?"

"Saa…." Syusuke said, amused. Freya just sighs while the others sweat dropped.

"Dare….te…."

"Kyaa!!!! It's Ryoma-kun!!! Ne ne, can I have your autograph?" Shiba chided

"Aa…."

"Kyaa!!!! Arigatou Ryoma-kun!" Shiba suddenly hug Ryoma. Syusuke see this. He opens his eyes and gives Shiba an intense glare. The other take a step back, scared.

"So…. What are you doing here?"

"Holiday."

"Ne Ryoma-kun, can I interview you!?"

"That's right! It's a good opportunity right now!" Inoue added. Ryoma just sigh

"Wait a minute!" Freya shouted. Inoue and Shiba turn to look at her.

"Who are you?" Shiba asked

"I'm Ryoma's manager! If you want to interview Ryoma, you have to get my permission first!" Freya said proudly.

"What did you say!!!???"

"Maa maaa…. Calm down both of you…." Inoue said worriedly

"But Inoue-sempai….. This old hag is so annoying!!!"

"What did you say…? Look your self at the mirror you old hag!!!"

"WHAT!? WHY YOU!!!!" Thus, they start arguing. Everyone could see the spark between their gaze at each other and the raging flame around them. Ryuzaki-sensei somehow worried. Inoue is trying to stop them but always failed. The regulars just watch at them, somehow amused and Seigo chuckled and smile looking at the scene. He even forgot about the match. Well, everyone forget about the match.

Syusuke see this as a chance for him. He takes Ryoma's hand and drags him far from the crowd. He searches a place where they can be alone. They get to under the tree that used to be the place where Ryoma sleep.

"Ne, Ryo-chan…."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why…?" Syusuke slightly open his eyes and reveal the blue orb in it and pinned Ryoma to the tree. Ryoma's eyes widen. Syusuke's face gets closer to Ryoma that Ryoma could feel Syusuke's breath brushes his skin. Ryoma could feel his body heat rising. Syusuke smile, and then chuckled slightly.

Ryoma composed him self and try to break free from Syusuke. He pushes Syusuke and glare at him.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun."

"I told you already. Don't call me that!"

"But that's your name…."

"Just Echizen is enough."

"But there's no thrill in it…." Syusuke pouted

"Ha?"

Syusuke sigh, and then smile. "Ne Ryoma…. Next Saturday, let me take your picture. Well, what I mean is… I want you to be my model." Syusuke said as he tries to hug Ryoma. But Ryoma step back away so Syusuke couldn't touch him.

"Yadda!"

"But Ryoma…. You promised."

"I didn't promise anything to you."

"Then…. I can tell everyone about your other job?"

Ryoma's face frowned. "Fuji-sempai, that's blackmailing."

"Really? I just asked." Ryoma sigh helplessly. "So, next Saturday okay? I'll pick you up."

"Che!" Ryoma turn around and walk away.

'Kawaii!' Syusuke thought. He takes Ryoma's hand and pulls him closer to him and kisses his cheek. Ryoma's eyes widen from shock. Syusuke pulled himself away from Ryoma and stare at him. Syusuke smile 'well, that's all. For now.' Syusuke chuckled and walk away leaving Ryoma standing there stunned.

"Let's go, Ryoma-kun. We're going to miss the matches." Syusuke called

Ryoma turn his gaze at Syusuke who's now walking back to the court. Ryoma touch his cheek and blushed. He then groaned.

"Kusso…!" Ryoma walked following Syusuke from behind and then sigh. 'I really got to sighing a lot today….'

* * *

A/N: Well, that's all for now. Sorry for any OOC and grammatical error. For the next chappie, i'm going to update it next week even though i wish that i could update it at the end of this week, but i can't. Because.... next saturday..... it's my graduation day!!! Yippiiee!!!! I'm soo happy!!! So please give some comments or review to make me even more happy!!! See you next chappie ^ ^


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi there! Nice too see you again!! Right! Thanks for the reviews. By the way!!! You know what!!?? I've GRADUATED!!!!!!! YAAAYY!!!!! Well, enough about me. Here's chapter 11. Hope you all like it ^^

* * *

**11. Dreadful**

Today is going to be a really great day. Well, of course for Fuji Syusuke, but not for Echizen Ryoma. Ryoma opens his eyes slowly and look around his room. He then sit up, brush his hair with his hand then yawning. He looked at his feet when he felt something nudge him. Karupin purred. Ryoma brushed her head and smile. "Ohayou, Karupin." Karupin answer his master with her meow. Ryoma then stand up and walk out from his room and go to bath. Finished it, he dressed up and walk down stair and see everyone already awake and doing their own activities.

"Ohayou, Ryoma-san." Nanako smile as she setting the table. "You're early today."

"Aa…."

"Here's you breakfast." Rinko said as she gives Ryoma the plate. Ryoma look at the fod in front of him and frowned.

"It's American. You know that I don't like American food." Ryoma looked at his mother with a pout on his face.

"Oi Seishounen, just stop acting childish and start eating before it gets cold." Nanjiroh said, more like shouted from behind the news paper his reading.

"Che!" Ryoma scowled then start eating still with a frown on his face. 'This is gonna be a really dreadful day.' Ryoma thought to him self. Finish eating, he then stand up and walked away to the front door. He takes his shoes and put it on.

"Hey, where are you going?" Freya asked.

"It's none of your business." Ryoma take his fila cap, wear it, and grab his tennis bag. "I'm off."

"Be careful!" Rinko shouted from the kitchen.

Ryoma walked out of the house and think for a place to go as he keeps on walking. He just doesn't want to be at the home. Because later, Syusuke will come and pick him up. Before that happens, Ryoma hurry walk and find a safe place from him so he wouldn't get to go with Syusuke. Ryoma keeps on walking until he arrives at a park near by. He sits on the bench, and yawned. He pulled his cap lower until it hides his face and darted to sleep.

*/*/*/*/*

Syusuke walked to Ryoma's house, feeling happy that he could spend time with him. He starts thinking of the plan for today. He chuckled slightly, imagining Ryoma blushing and pout. He really couldn't wait.

Syusuke is now standing in front of Ryoma's house. He pushed the door bell and hears a voice speaking through the speaker. He smile and answer it. "I'm Fuji Syusuke."

"Oh, Syusuke-san. Please wait a moment." After a few minutes, Nanako came out from the house. She walked to the gate and opens it.

"Nanako-san, is Ryoma awake already?"

"Ryoma-san? He just went out a few minutes earlier before you came."

"Saa…. Really? Maybe he forgot that we have a date today." Syusuke smile while thinking of many ways to get Ryoma for doing this. "Maybe I'll search for him. He shouldn't be far from here right now."

"I see, well then. Good luck." Nanako waved her hand as she see Syusuke walk away. She sighs then entered the house.

Syusuke keep on walking as his eyes searching for a certain person. He keeps on walking until he arrives at a small park. There, he sees Ryoma sleeping on one of the bench. He walked slowly so he won't wake Ryoma up. He then seat next to him, and watch him sleeping peacefully. He smiles and chuckled slightly. 'Saa…. Ryoma, you sure are such a naughty boy. Hmm…. what should I give you for your punishment….' Syusuke think for a moment and an idea popped in his head. He smiles. He slowly takes his cap and leaned closer to Ryoma until their face is just inches away. Syusuke put his lips on Ryoma's. Syusuke keep kissing Ryoma, don't want to let this moment end. He keep on kissing him that he didn't realize that the boy that he kissed is waking up.

Ryoma groaned, somehow feeling weird. He slowly opens his eyes and sees Syusuke in front of him. Ryoma's eyes wide open when he realize what is Syusuke doing. He hurriedly pushed Syusuke and glared at him.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!??" Syusuke smiled at him innocently. Ryoma keep glaring at Syusuke. Syusuke leaned closer to Ryoma again. Ryoma face became beet red.

"It's your punishment, Ryo-chan~"

Ryoma stared at Syusuke, dumbfounded.

"It's because you purposely leave your house so that you wouldn't meet me." Syusuke pouted.

"But that's not the reason why you kissed me." Ryoma hissed

"I already said that it's your punishment Ryo-chan~"

Ryoma keep glaring at Syusuke "THEN, WHY A…..kiss…!!!?"

"Your sleeping face is so cute that I couldn't help it. So, what's wrong with it? It's just a kiss." Syusuke chuckled, seeing Ryoma's reaction. He suddenly stop chuckling, making Ryoma even worry. Syusuke smile and open his eyes, and look at Ryoma's golden one.

"Wha-What is it…?"

"Saa…. Could it be that was you first kiss?" Syusuke said and a wide smile spread on his face. Ryoma blushed, his face became red. "I take that as a yes."

"Shut up!" Ryoma shouted.

Syusuke chuckled "You're just too cute, Ryo-chan~" Ryoma just glare at Syusuke, seeing him walk away "Well then, shall we go now?"

"Ha?"

"To my studio." Ryoma frowned, turn around and walk the other way but Syusuke grab his hand so he couldn't go and drag him along while Ryoma muttered and cursing silently. Syusuke just smile happily. "Mada mada dane, Ryoma~"

*/*/*/*/*

Ryoma and Syusuke walked in to the studio and to the room where they in last time. Syusuke turn the lights on. Ryoma sit on the sofa, and then suddenly he remembers something. Syusuke see Ryoma's red face and smile. He lean closer to Ryoma and kiss him on his cheek. Ryoma's eye became wide and he blushed even redder.

"What are you doing!?"

"Saa…. Suddenly I remember about last time we're in here and that makes me want to do it again" Syusuke chuckled then smile "Even though I've already kiss you on your lips earlier."

"Just shut up and get this start!!! I want to go home."

"Hai… hai. Then wait here for a moment. I'm going to prepare it. You can look at the album over there and there are magazine under the table." Syusuke said as he leaves the room, leaving Ryoma all alone.

Ryoma stnds up and look around the room. He picks up a dusty album and takes a look at it. He opens the album and sees many pictures of sky and sea. All of them are blue, but many kind of blue. It's so pretty that Ryoma couldn't help but amazed at it. Ryoma smile, not his usually cocky smile, real smile. His face somehow looked peaceful when he looks at the pictures.

Syusuke enter the room silently. He looks at Ryoma and smile. He knocks the door making Ryoma startled. Ryoma turn around and see Syusuke standing in front of the door.

"Well then, shall we get started?"

Syusuke and Ryoma walk together to a wide white room. Ryoma look around. There are some pictures on the wall, some chairs, and many boxes.

"Ne, Ryoma. Could you stand in there and so we can get started?"

"Shouldn't I change in to something first?"

"No, you're perfectly fine." Syusuke stared at Ryoma. White v-neck shirt, black jeans, black leather jacket, black boots make Ryoma really look stunning. Ryoma take his cap off and put it on one of the chair and walk to where Syusuke pointed to. Then Syusuke start taking some pictures.

Syusuke ordered Ryoma to make some pose and Ryoma comply. Syusuke keep string at Ryoma from the lens. He couldn't stop being amazed by him. For Syusuke, Ryoma is like a masterpiece that made of glass, so we had to be careful with it and taking care of it with love. How he wish to own him entirely.

Syusuke sigh "What's wrong?" Ryoma asked, still in his pose.

"Nothing…. It's just…." Syusuke paused, searching for a right word and don't want Ryoma to now his feeling right now because it will make him go even further from him. Well, that's what Syusuke think. "Can you just smile a little bit?" Syusuke continued

Ryoma groaned "Yadda!"

"Why is it?"

"Because, I don't want to."

"Hhh…. Please…. Just this one." Syusuke begged

"Yadda!! Isn't this just good enough?"

"Well, your cool expression is good but still, I want to have your picture when you're smiling." Syusuke pouted. "I am definitely going to make you smile."

"Make me." Ryoma smirked

"Well well…. What we have here." A voice said. Ryoma and Syusuke search for the owner of the voice, and look at a tall man standing in front of the door, together with a blond haired, green eyed guy.

Ryoma keep staring at the blond guy. His eye became wide, shock.

"Tanaka-san, what are you doing here?"

"I'm searching for you. I call your house but you're not there so I figured that you must be here." Tanaka then looks at Ryoma "Having a lot of fun without me, I see."

"Tanaka-san, this is my friend, Echizen Ryoma." Syusuke said introducing Ryoma to Tanaka

"Eh? Echizen Ryoma?" the blond guy said, now staring at Ryoma, too his eyes open wide and slightly gaped.

"Well, Echizen-san. You seem have lots of potential for becoming a model. Would you like to become my personal model?"

Ryoma ignore what Tanaka said, still looking at the blond guy. Tanaka somehow confused looking at Ryoma like that. He then follows his gaze then he smile.

"Ah! Gomen, gomen. I forgot to introduce you." Tanaka then turn to see Syusuke again "Syusuke, this is Mr. Robert Glenn. He came from America. He will be our model for the next photo shoot and I hope you will accompany him while he is staying in Japan."

"Of course. It's nice to meet you, Robert-san." Syusuke bowed slightly.

"Mr. Robert, this is Fuji Syusuke, the guy I told you earlier. If you need anything, you can ask him." Tanaka now turns his gaze to Robert who ignoring him. Tanaka became confused then pats his shoulder slightly "Mr. Robert?" Tanaka asked again

Robert keep ignoring him, and staring at Ryoma who also staring at him. Syusuke look at Ryoma, wondered. "Ryoma, are you okay?" Ryoma gives no response. "Ryoma?"

While Syusuke and Tanaka are worry with both Ryoma and Robert, Ryoma still busy with his own thoughts. 'Robert!? Is that really him!? Why, of all places he have to come to Japan!?'

'Isn't that Ryoma? What is he doing in such a place? And with Tanaka's response earlier when he sees Ryoma, I take that he don't know Ryoma's other job. This is gonna be interesting.' Robert thought to him self, while keep staring at Ryoma. He then start to smile, making Ryoma frown and groaned.

Syusuke keep looking at Ryoma and Robert. He somehow felt jealous at Robert. 'Saa…. Who is this guy to my Ryo-chan.' Syusuke give his icy stare at Robert who now is looking at Syusuke and make him flinch.

Ryoma sigh. He knows it from the start that today will be the most horrible day, but not this horrible. Right, dreadful will be a perfect word to it that all he could do is pray for this day to end up earlier than the other day.

* * *

A/N: There!!! Chapter 11 finish!! Well then, please give some comments or review would be nice. Ja, see you next chappie!!! ^o^


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Holaaa!!!!!! Thanks for the reviews!!! By the way, this is gonna be a really short chapter. Hhaa…. -_-

Right!! if you all forget about Robert, you can read again chapter 2. If you want to. -_- For short, Robert is Ryoma's friend and he's also a model that work at the same agency as Ryoma. Well, anyway, this is chapter 12. Please R&R ^o^

* * *

**12. Another Unexpected Guest**

Ryoma wake up from his sleep. He groaned, brushed his emerald hair with his hand and yawn. Karupin purred and staring at her master, slightly worried. She then meowed and gains Ryoma's attention.

Ryoma smile, and then frown. He pet Karupin's head as he gives a big sigh. Karupin meowed again as if asking his master if he's alright. Ryoma, understand his pet intension, smile again.

"I'm fine Karupin. It's just that I got a really bad dream. It's all because of yesterday." Ryoma sigh and think about yesterday.

**Flash back**

"_Well well…. What we have here." A voice said. Ryoma and Syusuke search for the owner of the voice, and look at a tall man standing in front of the door, together with a blond haired, green eyed guy._

_Ryoma keep staring at the blond guy. His eye became wide, shock._

"_Tanaka-san, what are you doing here?"_

"_I'm searching for you. I call your house but you're not there so I figured that you must be here." Tanaka then looks at Ryoma "Having a lot of fun without me, I see."_

"_Tanaka-san, this is my friend, Echizen Ryoma." Syusuke said introducing Ryoma to Tanaka_

"_Eh? Echizen Ryoma?" the blond guy said, now staring at Ryoma, too his eyes open wide and slightly gaped._

"_Well, Echizen-san. You seem have lots of potential for becoming a model. Would you like to become my personal model?" _

_Ryoma ignore what Tanaka said, still looking at the blond guy. Tanaka somehow confused looking at Ryoma like that. He then follows his gaze then he smile._

"_Ah! Gomen, gomen. I forgot to introduce you." Tanaka then turn to see Syusuke again "Syusuke, this is Mr. Robert Glenn. He came from America. He will be our model for the next photo shoot and I hope you will accompany him while he is staying in Japan."_

"_Of course. It's nice to meet you, Robert-san." Syusuke bowed slightly._

"_Mr. Robert, this is Fuji Syusuke, the guy I told you earlier. If you need anything, you can ask him." Tanaka now turns his gaze to Robert who ignoring him. Tanaka became confused then pats his shoulder slightly "Mr. Robert?" Tanaka asked again_

_Robert keep ignoring him, and staring at Ryoma, who also staring at him. Syusuke look at Ryoma, wondered. "Ryoma, are you okay?" Ryoma gives no response. "Ryoma?"_

**End of flash back**

Ryoma sighing again as he finished recalled what happened yesterday. He then gets off from bed, out of his room and go down stair to have some breakfast. At the living room, he saw his family smiling happily. Ryoma wondered but he doesn't really care about it so he just ignores them.

"O-hayou, Ryoma-san." Nanako greet him.

"O-hayou." Ryoma said s he take his seat and start eating breakfast that just been served.

"Yo, Seishounen!" Nanjiroh said as a grin appeared on his face. He then laughs to him self, making Ryoma somehow feeling annoyed. Then Nanako and Rinko join Nanjiroh, laughing.

"What's wrong with you all?"

"Oh, it's nothing…. We're just feeling really happy. That's all." His mother answered his question.

"Huh….?" Ryoma is just going to ask some more but stops when he hears the doorbell rings.

"He's here!" Nanjiroh shouted, and then his family starts running to the front door to open it. Ryoma who just wondered what's going on, follow his family from behind and see a certain person with the same hair color as him but taller than him, standing in front of the door. That man grins when he sees Ryoma.

Ryoma's eyes became wide and his jaw slightly dropped. He pointed his finger to the man.

"Yo, chibisuke!"

"Y-you! What are you doing here!?" Ryoma shouted

"Hey, what's with that reaction? Don't you happy to see me?" he pouted

Ryoma cursed 'First Robert, now him!?' Ryoma thought to him self.

"Oi Ryoga, you're finally here. Let's go inside!" Nanjiroh said as he led the way. The others follow from behind, back to the living room.

"Ryoga, do you want some breakfast?" Rinko asked as she went to the kitchen.

"Yes, please."

"Then, I'll make you some tea." Nanako said as she followed Rinko.

"So, how's your work doing?" Nanjiroh asked his son. Nanjiroh and Ryoga chat happily. They talk about a lot of things, leaving Ryoma stare at them with a lot of thought in his mind.

"Ne, chibisuke." Ryoga shouted to Ryoma "Don't just sit there! Come here. Don't you miss me?" Ryoga grin. Ryoma flinch a little bit. He scowled.

"Che! There's no way I miss you." Ryoga pouted

"How could you…. at least just once I want you to call me oni-chan and hug me!!!!"

"Yadda!" Ryoma shouted, and then suddenly an idea came to his mind. He grins evilly and stred at his brother. Ryoga flinch back, scared of Ryoma. He never likes it when Ryoma stared at him like that because he knows it. When Ryoma acted like that, there must be something that he wants from him and that something is not a good thing for Ryoga.

Ryoga sigh "What is it?"

"Let's have a one set match, shall we?" Ryoma smirked "Of course, if you win, I'll do what ever you want me to do, and if I win, you have to help me to train the regulars."

"Regular?" Ryoga asked confused

"Aa… Seigaku regular. They're going to kantou tournament soon, and I've been training them since I came here."

"Hee…. Fine with me. But remember chibisuke. If I win, I get what ever I want."

"Of course. But eventually, I'm going to win."

"We'll see!" Ryoga stand up and grab his racket and go out from the house with Ryoma to do the match.

"Humph! Mada mada dane."

* * *

A/N: Well, end for now. I'm sorry that this is a short one. But don't worry. Because, I think the next chapter is going to be long enough. Hahaha

^ ^;; well then. See you in next chapter and please review!! ^ ^


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: hi there!!!! Thank you for the reviews. Hope this chapter going to be long enough. Hahaha…. Well then, please enjoy! ^ ^

* * *

**13. Special Training Day**

Ryoma walk in to the Seigaku with his usual cocky attitude while Ryoga following from behind with frown on his face. Ryoga keep on muttering and cursing silently. He wonders why he's standing and walking in this place right now.

'That's right…. It's all because of that….'

**Flash back**

_At the court at the back of the temple near their house, Ryoma and Ryoga stood across each other, separated by the net. Ryoma got to serve first. Ryoma positioned him self as he start bouncing the ball to the ground._

"_Ne, chibisuke." Ryoga called his brother_

"_Hmm?_

"_Are you sure you really let me have everything what I want?"_

"_Aa…." Said Ryoma, still bouncing the ball to the ground_

"_Then, I want a car. Bugatti Veyron." Ryoga grin_

"_Just relax. I'll give you everything you want. Just make a list of it. Of course, only if you win this game, A-ni-ki." Ryoma smirked_

"_Of course I'll win this game."_

"_Mada mada dane." Ryoma throw the ball and hit it with his racket. Thus, the game begins._

_*/*/*/*/*_

_After about 1 hour playing tennis, Ryoma and Ryoga lay down on the ground, panting hard. Even though they are tired, a smirk spread on Ryoma's face._

"_7 game to 6. Echizen Ryoma." Ryoma said. Ryoga frowned. "Mada mada dane."_

"_Che! Let's have another match!" Ryoga shouted as he stand up and walk to where Ryoma is. He pointed his racket to Ryoma. "This time, I'll win for sure!"_

"_Yadda! We have the deal and I win."_

"_No way!" Ryoga shouted once more._

"_Yes Ryoga. Next Wednesday you have to come with me to Seigaku." Ryoma stated to his brother and accept a groan from him. Ryoma snorted. "Mada mada dane!" Ryoma walked away, leaving Ryoga behind._

"_Ugh..... Kusoo!!!!!!"_

**End of flash back**

Ryoga sigh, helplessly. Ryoga then start thinking of many ways to make a come back when suddenly he bumps in to Ryoma. Ryoga looked up and see his little brother's face. Ryoma keep on looking straight at the court. Ryoga followed his gaze and see some group of people standing at the center of the court, chatting happily.

One of the people on the group with red hair looked up and saw Ryoma standing near the court. He smirked.

"Oishi! Oishi! Ochibi is here!!!" Kikumaru shouted as he jumps around and then run to where Ryoma is standing right now followed by the other. Kikumaru give his attack to Ryoma and makes Ryoga eyes widen. "Ochibi!!! You're late you know!!" Kikumaru said still hugging Ryoma.

"Kiku….pai….can't….eeth…."

"Eh? What did you say Ochibi?" Kikumaru asked still hugging Ryoma whose face now starting to become blue from lack of air. Oishi start running to help Ryoma when suddenly Ryoga pushed Kikumaru away from Ryoma.

"YOU! GET AWAY FROM CHIBISUKE!!!" Ryoga shouted. The other now have their eyes on Ryoga who now standing in front of Ryoma with fierce eyes trying to protect him.

"A-ano…." Kikumaru stuttered.

"Oi Chibisuke, are you alright?" Ryoga said to his brother.

"Aa…." Ryoma stared at Ryoga, wondering if his brother just hit his head because he actually worrying about his little brother.

"You should never let anyone do that to you. The one who can make you suffer is only me." Ryoga said proudly. The other just sweat dropped seeing Ryoga like that.

"What!? You mean I always make Ochibi suffer!?" Kikumaru shouted looking at Oishi. "Tht's not true! Right, Ochibi?" He said now looking at Ryoma.

Ryoma snorted "Mada mada dane."

"What!? No way!? Ochibi!!! Don't hate me nya!!" Kikumaru shouted.

"Maa maa Eiji. I think Ryoma is just joking. Ne Echizen?"

Ryoma didn't give any reply and make Kikumaru cry.

"Huwaa!!!!! Oishi….. Ochibi hates me!!!"

"Hush hush…… just calm down okay?" Oishi said try to comfort Kikumaru.

"By the way Echizen, who is he….?" Taka asked staring at Ryoga.

"Hmm? He's….."

"You guys chibisuke's old team mate right!? Don't you dare say that you all forget about me!"

"Eeh?" they confused, looking at Ryoga.

"Echizen Ryoga. Ryoma's older brother. We met him once before." Inui said, reading his note book.

They silent for a second "AAAHH!!!!" they shouted as they remember about Ryoga except Tezuka and Kaidoh.

Ryoma sigh "Mada mada dane." Ryoma walks on to the court to see the regular standing there waiting for Ryoma. Ryoga and the other follow Ryoma from behind.

"What are you doing here?" Momoshiro asked Ryoga

"Hmm? Holliday. When I heard chibisuke is in Japan, I hurriedly came here."

"Heee….. Miss his little brother huh? Such a beautiful brotherly, love." Momoshiro said as he grinning like a cat. Ryoma snorted as response.

"Oi Ochibi! Aren't you happy that your brother loves you?!" Kikumaru said as he going to attack Ryoma again but failed because Ryoga hold his collar shirt to stop him moving.

"What are you going to do to chibisuke huh!? I already told you the one that can make him suffer is only me."

Kikumaru become shrink as he sees Ryoga's angry face. "Huwaa!!!! Oishii!!!!" Kikumaru glomped to Oishi. Oishi patted his head. "They hate me!!!!"

"But why Ryoga like to make Echizen suffer?" Taka asked confused

"I think that's just the way he shows his love for his brother." Oishi said

"He has a brother complex?" Muttered Momoshiro

"Fshhuuuu……"

They continue walk in to the court, seeing Ryoma talking with the regular kids. The kids turn to see Ryoga enter the court with the ex-regular. They keep staring at him intently, wondering.

"Echizen-san…. This person is?" asked Makoto

"Aa…. This guy is-"

"Ryoga. Echizen Ryoga. Yoroshiku!" Ryoga introduce him self cutting Ryoma's line again.

"Echizen…?"

"I'm Ryoma's older brother."

"EEHH??? Echizen-san has an older brother?" Ichi and Takuto shouted in disbelieve. They then asked many question to Ryoga who answer happily. Ryoma just ignore them and turn around to see his former sempais.

"Ne, Sempai tachi. What are you doing here?"

Momoshiro and Kikumaru grin. "Of course we wanted to see you Ochibi!" Kikumaru chided

"Hmm…. but anyways, you guys just came at a perfect time." Ryoma smirked.

The former regulars shivered. Somehow feels that there is something bad going to happen to them. Ryoma just continue staring at them and give some evil laugh, making them even more scared that they take a step back, even Tezuka, Kaidoh and Inui.

"E-Echizen?"

"Because you're here already, why don't you guys help me train them?"

They blink once, twice "EEEEEHHHH!!!!?" they shouted in unison except Tezuka and Inui.

"Why us?" Oishi asked confused

"Because you're here and this practice needs a lot of people to do it."

"Huh? Nande?" Taka asked

"Remember when we're having training camp before national? It's almost the same with that one."

"Hmm….. I see. Then, we'll help you." Oishi and Taka nod. Momoshiro and Kikumaru grin.

"But Echizen…. you know what…?"

"It's not free you know." Kikumaru snickered. He then give Ryoma his death hug "You have to treat us nya!!" Kikumaru shouted at his ear. It seems he already forget about before and stop crying.

"Eiji!" Oishi called as he walks to save Ryoma from Kikumaru

Ryoma sigh hopelessly. He then thinks for a while. Whether he chooses to make them help him and treat them later on or just let them be and doing this with his brother only. He sighs again and made up his mind.

"Fine. I'll treat you all. But not today!" Ryoma glare at them all but they ignore him. They are just too happy that Ryoma will treat them.

"Then, let's have Yakiniku!!" Momoshiro shouted

"Yeah!! Yakiniku Yakiniku!!!" Kikumaru chided along with Momoshiro and Ryoga.

"Why are you jumping along with us?" Momoshiro asked Ryoga

"Because we can eat yakiniku right?" Ryoga answered.

"That's right." Then, they continue jumping around. Oishi turn to Ryoma and give him an apologized look. Ryoma just nod at response and sigh.

He then heard a voice called him from out of the court. There, he sees Syusuke walking towards them with Robert beside him. Ryoma is frowning and cursing silently as he sees Robert grinning face. The ex-regular follows Ryoma's gaze to see what he sees. Kikumaru smile widely seeing his best friend come. But then he wondered as he sees the other person beside him.

"Fujiko!" Kikumaru called as he hugs Syusuke. He turns and stares at the guy beside him "Ne, Fuji. Who is he?"

"Hmm? Oh, he is…."

"Robert!? What are you doing here?" Ryoga shouted as he walks to where Robert is.

"Ryoga!!" Robert called. They gave some chat and forget about the others who still staring at them. Ryoma just stay quiet while his brain working to find away to get out from this place as soon as possible.

"Ne Fuji. Who is he?" Kikumaru asked again.

"Oh, he is Robert Glenn. He came from America a few days ago for work. And while he's here, I'll be his guide. By the way, he speaks Japanese fluently so you guys do not have to worry about it."

"Heee….. What work?" Taka asked

"Model. He's going to be our model for the next project."

"I see. And he seems to know Ryoga well enough. Do you know him, Echizen?" Inui turns to look at Ryoma who still in his own thoughts. "Echizen." Inui called once again. Ryoma jolted from surprise and look at Inui.

"What is it, senpai?"

"No, I just wonder if you know him."

"Oh…. I…."

"Oi! Aki!" Robert shouted. Ryoma's eye became wide as hearing him call him by his other name. The other confused at Robert. They then looked around to see who he is calling to.

Ryoma glared at him with his golden eyes, making Robert flinch and step back. Ryoga and Syusuke laugh at them both and received a weird stare from the others.

Ryoma just sigh. He then walk to Robert and glare at him even more. "Did- did I say something wrong?" Robert stuttered.

"No, but just…. Can you call me Ryoma?"

"Eh? But…." Robert paused as he sees the people behind Ryoma who are still staring at them. "Oh, I see."

"Then if you understand, please keep your mouth shut." Ryoma hissed. He then walks in to the court and gather the regular to start the training.

Kikumaru and the other go to where Robert is and introduced the self. They asked some question to Robert. "Ne, Ronert-san. Earlier, you called Ochibi Aki right?"

"Ochibi?" Robert confused

"Yeah! I mean Ryoma!" Explain Kikumaru.

"Ooh…. Yeah. That's what I call him. Sometimes." Robert laughs nervously

"But why Aki?" Robert feels that this is going to be dangerous. He then searches for many reasons in his head but he couldn't make one. He looked at Ryoga helplessly, asking for some help. Ryoga who somehow feel sorry for his friend, help him by giving them some explanation.

"Because, Chibisuke is resemble to a model in America named Aki."

The other's now staring at Ryoma who's still talking with the regulars. Inui's scribbling some notes furiously at his note book. Kikumaru then said "When you think of it, he surely looks like him. Just they have different eyes and hair colors."

"Eh? You know Aki!?" Ryoga and Robert asked.

"Well, who don't know about him? He's really popular in here you know."

"Eh? Really?"

"Yup. My sister has many magazines where he's in it." Kikumaru explained

"Well, he is beautiful for a guy and his smile is cute to." Taka added

"Fshuuuu….."

"Oh, I see…. hahahahaha….." Robert and Ryoga laugh inwardly. They then excused them self to go to Ryoma. They decided its best if they don't tell Ryoma about this or he's going to be really mad at them.

Inui is still scribbling some note the stop as he stares at the two guys who just go. "Hmm….somehow something's not right."

"What is it, Inui?" Tezuka asked him

"They look like if they're hiding something. Could it be that Echizen Ryoma really is the top model Aki?"

"There's no way Echizen is a model right? He can't even smile. There's no way. No way at all." Momoshiro laugh hard.

"Aaa…. Maybe. But have some little research won't hurt."

"Hahahaa….."

They keep talking about Aki and Ryoma. Syusuke who's been standing near them chuckled slightly at his friends. 'Saa…. This is getting really interesting.'

*/*/*/*/*

All of them now gathered at the court, getting ready for practice. Ryoma finished explaining the rules to the regulars and his friends.

"Any more question?"

Yuichi raised his hand "When we should arrive at the finish line?"

"One hour. There will be punishment for who is late. Even for one second. The punishment is this!" Inui said as he grab some bottle that have different color in it. "This is nijizu and kurozu, special for Seigo-kun. Please look forward to it." Inui smile devilishly, makes the other shivered. Syusuke and Seigo just chuckled.

"But, I heard that kurozu is good for health." Kaidoh said

"Yes. But I add some other ingredients in it." Ther other just stares at him, wondering what might be the other ingredients are.

"I'll gladly try it." Syusuke said. The other just stared at him thinking he's crazy.

"Wel then, sempai tachi, Ryoga, please get on to your post. If you're arrived, call me."

They walk out of the court and go to their post where Ryoma and Ryoga already prepare them before coming to Seigaku. Ryoma sees Syusuke just standing beside Robert.

"Fuji-senpai, why are you still standing there?"

"Well, because I have a job that I can't leave."

"That is?"

"To be Robert-san guide. I can't neglect my job right?"

"But he's with me so he will be fine."

"But still, this is my job Ryoma-kun." Syusuke smile widely at Ryoma. Ryoma groaned. He then sighs in defeat and letting Syusuke stay here.

After ten minutes later, Ryoma received some phone call from his sempais. Knowing that they're ready, he tells the kids to go to the start line and Inui to get ready with the stop watch.

After Inui give them some command, they start running carrying their racket around the court 10 times and then dash to the first post where Oishi is waiting.

When they arrived at Oishi's post which is at the parking lot of Seigaku, they see many can with different colors. Oishi then smile at them.

"Hello there. Well then, here is the rule. The moment you're about to serve, I will yell out the color of the can that you should hit. If you hit the right can, that you pass. If not, please line up again from the back and wait for another turn. Any question?" the regular didn't say a word. "Then, let's start. Who go first?"

Seigo step ahead and raised his hand. Oishi nod. Seigo start to serve the ball and Oishi yelled. "Red!" Seigo hit the right can so he could proceed to the next post. Then Kohei, Yuichi, Suga, Daichi and Makoto follow after Seigo after they finished the task. Ichi and takuto is last because they have to do it again.

The second post is on the roof top building of Seigaku. There, Tezuka wait for them. The first one who arrived is Seigo, Daichi, and Makoto. Then, they hear the rules from Tezuka.

"The rule is simple. You just have to do some push up 60 times. I'll count it. If you failed before the count 60, then you have to do it from 1 again. Understood?"

"Can we have a little break? I'm a bit tired running to go up here." Makoto said

"No you can't. And if you don't reach finish for an hour you have to drink that." Tezuka said sternly. Then they remembered the weird drink that Inui hold before. They shuddered at the image. They the hurriedly do the task Tezuka said to. After a while they finished it, after that, the other arrived and do their task.

The 3rd place is outside Seigaku, at the public tennis court where they usually hang out to. There, Momoshiro and Kikumaru are already waiting for them. Suga, Kohei,Yuichi, and Seigo arrived there first. They line up and wait for them to explain the rule.

"Hoi hoi!!!" Kikumaru chided.

"At last! We're tired of waiting you know!" Momoshiro added

"Aaa…. Sorry for that. So, the rules are?" Suga asked

"Oh, right! We will toss some cans to the air with different colors. We will yell the color and you must hit the can." Momoshiro explain

"If you hit the wrong can or can't hit it, you have to line up again nya! Now, let's start!"

Suga go first. Momoshiro and Kikumaru throw 4 cans with different colors. "Green!" Momoshiro yell. Suga then hit the right can. Passed the task, he then goes to the next place.

While the regular having their practice, Syusuke, Inui, Ryoma, and Robert waiting at Seigaku. After a while, Oishi and Tezuka joined them because they finished their job.

Inui keep asking on Robert and Ryoma about Aki. Ryoma glared at Robert. "What's this all about?"

"Hahaha…." Robert laughs nervously then looks at Ryoma with apologetic eyes "Sorry!!!" Robert muttered but only received another glare from Ryoma.

Syusuke chuckled "Maa maa…. Don't be like that Ryo-chan. Robert-san already apologized to you. Can't you just forgive him?" Syusuke said as he gives Ryoma his sweet smile.

Ryoma frowned as he looks at Syusuke. He then thinks for a second then grumble. Syusuke keep on smiling at Ryoma, making him lose in defeat. "Che! Whatever."

Roberts face lit up as he hears what Ryoma said. He the jump and hug Ryoma tightly. "Thank you Ryoma! You're the best!" Robert chided happily.

Syusuke then help Ryoma to get free from Robert's hug that it seems to be almost as deathly as Kikumaru's. Ryoma sigh in relieved and thank Syusuke for helping him. Syusuke just smile in reply.

Ryoma suddenly tensed. Syusuke sircled his hand around Ryoma's waist, making him blush, beet red. "Fuji-senpai! What are you doing?" Ryoma hissed

"Saa…. What do you think I'm doing?" Syusuke said as he starts groping Ryoma's ass. Ryoma's face turns even redder that it makes him look like a boiled lobster.

"Fuji-senpai, please stop it!" Ryoma said as he struggling to get out from his hold. Syusuke chuckled and feels happy with Ryoma's reaction. Then he stares at Ryoma intently. He has a serious face, making Ryoma somehow feel uncomfortable.

"Ne Ryoma, what is your relationship with Robert?"

"Huh?" Ryoma give Syusuke his confused look before he answer "He's a friend."

"Really just a friend?" Syusuke open his eyes slightly and reveal his beautiful blue eyes, keep staring at Ryoma.

Ryoma stare at Syusuke back, and then understand what Syusuke means by his question. "What's with that look? Do you think I'm going out with him?"

"Well, maybe…."

"There's no way I'm going out with him you idiot! Anyway, he's Freya's boyfriend."

"Eh? Really?" Syusuke asked disbelieve. Ryoma just nod in response. Syusuke smile widely. "Thank god." Syusuke sigh relieved.

Ryoma look at Syusuke and confused "What's with that?"

"Hmm? Nothing. Nothing at all." Syusuke said as he hugs Ryoma tighter. Ryoma frowned and start struggling again. Syusuke smile. "Ryo-chan, you're just too cute." He then gives Ryoma a kiss on his cheek. Ryoma pushed Syusuke away then glared at him. Syusuke smile at Ryoma.

"Excuse me…." Inui interrupted both of them. Syusuke and Ryoma turn and see Inui, Tezuka, Oishi and Robert staring at them. Robert's and Oishi's face blush crimson red. "I'm sorry for interrupting both of you. But don't you think that you should call Momoshiro and Eiji about the condition there?"

Syusuke frowned at Inui for interrupting their time.

"Ryoma…. You and Fuji…?" Oishi stuttered

"I know that you swing that way, but I never know that he's your type." Robert said

"Eh!?" Oishi shouted. Inui start scribbling on his note book for the new information that he just got.

"No! We're not!"

"Not what Ryo-chan?" Syusuke whispered on his ear.

"Shut up!" Ryoma shouted at Syusuke. Syusuke just chuckled.

Inui sigh "Echizen…." he closed his book and stared at Ryoma.

"Uh…. What Inui-senpai? Oh, right." Ryoma took his phone from his pocket and start dialing Momoshiro's number as he trying to forget about what just happened earlier.

Meanwhile, the regular kids just arrive at the 4th place. It's located at the river where Kaidoh usually train him self and of course, Kaidoh is waiting for them with Taka. This time, all the regular kids arrived at the same time. They hurriedly make a line after Kaidoh told them to. After that, they start explaining the rules.

"First, start placing a cover over everyone's rackets, and then cover it with this also." Kaidoh said as he shoved them some covers and some towel that its shape look like a racket. Everyone stare at him, confused.

"What's with that towel?" Kohei asked

"You'll see." Taka-san replied. "Now, if everyone ready, just raised your hand, get to your position and then I will run a tennis ball down from upstream. Each one of you must hit the ball into that basket over there with your racket." Taka-san explained

"We have to get in to the river?" Daichi asked

"Yes, of course."

"This will become a test of power. Just do your best. If you failed, you have to line up again. Any question?" Kaidoh asked. The kids keep on silent, stating that they're ready. They then start the task.

Yuichi go first. When he already on the river, he dip the racket in to the river. But the towel absorbs the water so it became heavy. Plus, the water's momentum makes the racket even heavier. But for Yuichi who is a power player, it's easy for him so he completed the task. It's also the same for Kohei.

It's maybe a little difficult for the other, especially the first year student, because their bodies are small. After some times trying and some falling in to the river, Daichi and Takuto can hit the ball in to the basket, so that they can proceed to the next place, the final one.

The last place is at the back of the Echizen's house, at the temple. The regular look at their surroundings, but no one's there. They start wondering if they go to the wrong place when suddenly someone shouting to them.

"Oi! Right here!" Ryoga shout at them. They look at their surroundings again, searching for the source of the voice but still, there's no one. "Here! Up here!"

They look up to one of the tree, and see Ryoga standing on it, waving his hand while grinning like a cat.

Their eyes became wide, shock. "Wha-what are you doing there, Ryoga-san!?" Ichi asked.

"Hehehe…. You'll know. Now start to make a line." They hurriedly make a line and looking forward for the final task. "Now listen carefully okay!? I will drop the ball from here, then you'll start running at the same time, and you'll clear this final point if you can hit it with your racket to that board over there." Ryoga said as he pointed his finger to the board that is hanged at the tree not to far from them. "If you're ready just raise your hand so we can get started. Right! If you failed, go run 10 laps around this temple then try again."

Their eyes became wide. They then think to them self to make no mistake. They start the task.

"I'm first!" Ichi raised his hand. Ryoga then drop the ball and ichi start running. He made it in time but he didn't hit the board.

Ryoga smirked. "10 laps."

Ichi then starts running around the temple. Next is Kohei but unfortunately he couldn't get the ball. He's not fast enough.

Ryoga smirked again. "10 laps."

Kohei start running some laps, follow Ichi. The others also failed, including Seigo. When it's Seigo's turn, his team mate will think that e could do it. But it's not. Seigo just not fast enough. Ryoga smirked, satisfied that no one pass this last check point easily.

"Mada mada daze, buchou–san yo!"

Seigo look at Ryoga coldly and give his best, evil smile. The other steps back, seeing Seigo like that. But Ryoga isn't scared. He stares back at Seigo intimidating. They then chuckled slightly, and turn to evil laughter. The other shrinks hearing their scary laughter.

"You're not bad. Usually everyone just flinch and ran away seeing me like that." Seigo smiled at Ryoga.

"Domo, I'm the magnificent Echizen Ryoga-sama after all. No body should underestimate me." Ryoga said proudly. "Well then, 10 laps please." Ryoga grins

"Of course." Seigo said as he begins to run laps around the temple with some several murder attempts in his mind.

At last, after their 3rd time trying, they all passed the test and race back to school.

Ryoga took his phone from his pocket and call Ryoma "Oi! Chibisuke. They're on their way back to Seigaku. Those kids are still mada mada!" Ryoga stated. "By the way, I'm going back home first. Ja na!" Ryoga turn of the line and head back home.

*/*/*/*/*

At Seigaku, Ryoma and the others are already waiting for the regular kids at the finish line.

"Ne Ochibi, do you think they can make it in time?" Kikumaru asked. Ryoma just keep silent.

"Acording to data, they won't make it in time and late by 10 minutes."

"Eh? How do you know that, Inui?"

"Data" Inui stated shortly while Kikumaru try snatching Inui's note book from his hand. Before Inui close it, Kikumaru saw Syusuke's and Ryoma's name written on it.

"Ne, ne Inui, what's wrong with Ochibi and Fujiko?"

"Aah…. That's about earlier."

"Eh? Nani, nani? I want to know to!" Momoshiro shouted. Tezuka, Oishi and Robert blushed from remembering it.

"Ne Oishi! You know about it? What is it?" Kikumaru said as he shaking Oishi but Oishi just keeps silent and his face became even redder.

"Saa….. I wonder what it is…." Syusuke smiled. Ryoma just groaned.

After awhile, suddenly they heard some yelling and some running foot steps. They turn around to look for the source of the noise. They see the kids running with a desperate face. Daichi and Takuto are leading. They are shouting at each other.

"Get out of the way, you baka!" Takuto yelled at Daichi.

"No way in hell! You're the one who has to get out from my way!"

"Maa maa…. Let's just keep on running okay? We're out of time you know." Seigo smile and said to both of them as he overtake them. And not long after that, the other also overtakes them.

"Ja na!" Ichi waved to both of them

"Oi! Keep concentrating! Your pace is falling!" Suga yelled to Daichi and Takuto. They then increase their speed so that they won't fall behind.

The ex-regular just sweat dropped looking at them.

They reach the finish line together. Now, all of them lay down on the ground, panting hard from al the running and the task they had completed

"As I predicted. All of them are late by 10 minutes." Inui said as he scribbling some notes. Hearing that statement, the regular kids froze and turn in to a stone, except Seigo who is calm. Remembering about last time when Inui gave them some drinks, it sure is a horrible memory. They start thinking how to get away from here as soon s possible. Some of them trying to run but they're just too tired that they can't even stand.

They sigh hopelessly. They keep staring at Inui and Kaidoh which is now walking towards them with some bottle in their hands.

They then turn their gaze to Ryoma who ignoring them, then Momoshiro and Kikumaru who laugh nervously. Last, they look at Oishi with watery eyes, almost cry. Oishi, who is known as the mother hen of Seigaku, feel pity for them, then try to stop Inui.

"Ne, Inui. I think this is a bad idea." Oishi said as he grabs Inui's shoulder "Let's just let them okay? What if after they drink that weird stuff they get sick?"

"Weird stuff?" Inui's eyes twitch hearing what Oishi has said. "I don't think these are weird stuff and they're also good for your health if you drink it."

"But still…."

"Anyway, it's up to Ryoma to decide. Of course, I prefer that they drink this for the punishment."

"Echizen…." Oishi said with pleaded eyes.

"Drink." Ryoma stated shortly. Oishi shocked.

"Ochibi! You're meannie!" Kikumaru yelled at Ryoma.

"That's right Ryoma! Don't you feel pity on them!?" Momoshiro added

"I think we just have to let them." Taka said

"Echizen-san….." The kids begged still with watery eyes

"Drink."

Syusuke chuckled and Robert just sighs and a little bit confused. "What's wrong with it? It's just a drink right?" Robert said to them and received some weird stare.

"Robert-san, it's better if you don't know about it." Kaidoh said

"Eh? Why?" Robert gets even more confused

"It's for your better sake. But you'll understand if you see them drink that." Kikumaru patted Robert's shoulder.

Robert shrugged and waited for them to drink to see what its mean.

The kids cry in horror as they see kaidoh and Inui walks closer to them and shoved the drink.

"Like I said, these are called nijizu and kurozu. Kurozu is for Seigo and for the others, please feel free to choose it by your self." Inui said. They start taking the bottle, even though they prefer if they could choose not to drink it instead. After all of them already have a bottle on their hand, Inui tell them to drink it. "Please, enjoy." Inui grin devilish.

They hesitate at first, and then drink all of it until the bottle empty.

One minute pass, two minutes pass and five minutes pass, but there are still no reactions from the kids. They all start to worries. Robert keeps on staring at them, wondering if there is something wrong with them.

Then suddenly, they all shouted. "AAAAAARRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" then they all fainted and fall to the ground with a loud sound of thump.

Watching the scene, their face became pale, even Robert turn into a stone. But of course, except Ryoma and Tezuka who just sigh, Inui who keep on scribbling some new data in his note book and Syusuke who keeps on chuckling.

"Mada mada dane."

"What should we do? Should we call an ambulance? We have to inform their parents! But what should I say to them?" Oishi start panicking.

"Just let them be." Ryoma stated

"You really are mean." Robert said

"Che."

"Just call their parents and ask them to pick them up." Tezuka said and he told Oishi to call their parents.

Not long after that, their family came to Seigaku and pick them up and leave the ex-regular and Robert. When Ryoma just about to goes home, Syusuke stop him. "Ne Ryoma, do you have time tomorrow? Let's have some date." Syusuke chided happily as he hug Ryoma from behind and insert his hand under Ryoma's shirt. Ryoma groaned.

"No!" Ryoma hissed, pinched his hand and make Syusuke frown "Right, about tomorrow…." Ryoma turn around to see his sempai.

There, the other stand there, shock looking at them both and face red. Momohsiri, kaidoh, and Kikumaru gaped. Couldn't believe what they saw. Inui, again, he writes down some notes. Syusuke chuckled slightly seeing his friends like that.

"Ochibi and Fujiko….."

"I think I'm dreaming or something."

"Fshuuuu……."

"CONGRATULATION!!!" Kikumaru chided happily as he jumped around

"We're not like that!" Ryoma yelled them as he tries to shove Syusuke away from him.

"I don't think so. Ne, Taka-san?" Momoshiro turn to see Taka who still stunned with red face. "Taka-san?"

"Ah…. Um….."

Momoshiro and Kikumaru didn't satisfy with Taka's answer. Kikumaru then pick a racket near them and give it to Taka. "Hoi, Taka-san!"

After a second, Taka's eyes filled with fire then shouted "OOOO!!!!!! BURNIIIING!!!! YEAAAAAHHHH!!!!! GOOO FUJIKO ECHIZENNN!!!!! NIIICEEE!!!!!!"

The other just sweat dropped and Robert shocked seeing Taka's changing personality.

"Ry-Ryoma…. He is…."

Ryom sigh "He's always like that when he hold a racket in his hand."

"Oh…. I-I see…." Robert nodded. Syusuke laugh

"Right! Tomorrow, please come again at the same time."

The other stare at him, confused.

"It's fine but why?" Inui asked.

"I'll make them have the same training as today because they all failed."

Tezuka nodded "I understand. We will arrive here at the same time tomorrow."

"And of course, I'll be ready with nijizu and kurozu version up. And it's better if we decrease the time become 45 minutes." Inui grins evilly.

"The other stared at Inui, scared. "Uhn…." Ryoma said as the answer. The other now stared at Ryoma bewildered.

"Ochibi!!! How could you!!?" Ryoma just ignore them. Syusuke laugh again.

"Well then. I'm going home first. See you all tomorrow." Ryoma said as he excused him self.

"Ja na, Ochibi!"

"See you tomorrow." Momoshiro chided

"Ah, we'll be going too. Ja na." Syusuke and Robert said. They then follow Ryoma leaving the court. They then walk together to the school gate.

"Ne Robert, where will you staying?" Ryoma asked his friend

"At a hotel. But I forgot the name." Robert laugh

"Hnn…. Are you going to come here to tomorrow?"

"I don't think so. i got some work to do tomorrow."

"I see. Well then. See you." Ryoma said as he about to walk away but again, Syusuke stop him.

"Ryoma…. Don't just ignore me like that and chat happily with Robert." Syusuke pouted "Ne Ryoma…. Where's my god bye kiss?" Syusuke smile.

Ryoma stare at him, confused. "Huh?"

"Good bye kiss." Ryoma's face become red then shouted.

"Yadda!"

"Ehh? Why? No fun." Syusuke pouted then smile. "Well, that's fine. If you won't kiss me, I'll kiss you instead."

"What!?"

Syusuke leaned closer to Ryoma. Ryoma shut his eyes, scared. He waits for the feel of Syusuke's lips touch his own but it didn't come. Instead, he feels it on his cheek. Ryoma open his eyes and stared at Syusuke.

"Well, that's enough for today. Well then, see you tomorrow." Syusuke waved his hand and walk away to his car with Robert.

"Eh? Ah…." Ryomastand there stunned as he see Syusuke's car leaving the parking lot. He touches his cheek as he wondering why Syusuke kiss his cheek instead his lips. Then he frowned and feels some weird feeling with in him. He confused.

'What's with this feeling? Am I disappointed?'

Ryoma just shrugged and walk away from Seigaku to his home, never know that 7 pair of eyes are watching them from behind the bushes.

"Mita mita Momo?" Kikumaru whispered

"Of course Eiji-senpai. Ne Inui Senpai, did you get that one?" Momoshiro asked to Inui who's holding a camera on his right hand and a note book on his left.

"100% got it." Inui laugh evilly. "Ii data."

They then laugh together with scary face, make the other shudder in fright and pray, hopefully Ryoma will be alright. Not that they don't care about Syusuke, but it's just because they know if it's Syusuke, everything going to be alright. They then sigh and leave those three which is still laughing evilly.

* * *

A/N: Yaayy!!!! Finished at last! I think that's long enough. Right? Well, that's all for now. Sorry for The late update. tomorrow i'm going to Singapore for a weak. so, i don't really know when i can update the next chapter, but please lookk forward to it. Wel then, hope you guys like it. See you in next chapter and please review ^o^

Ja na~~


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Yo minna-san tachi!!!!! First of all…. I'm very sorry for the late update bow. I just start my study at my collage so I don't have time to write this fic. Everyday I have to arrive at my university on 7 am. Then I finished my study at 6 pm. Sometimes at 8 pm. At home, I have to do a lot of homework. There's really no time for rest and relaxing.

Don't worry; I have no intention to abandon this fic. There's no way I do that. I'll keep updating but like always, don't know when. I'm really sorry for this. Thank you for understanding me and thank you for the reviews. For this chapter to, please read and give a lot of review, okay!? Well then, hope you like it. Please, enjoy! ^o^

* * *

**14. Once Again Prince of Yakiniku**

Today, everything went well. All the regular kids passed the special training; although Ryoma and Inui decrease the time from 1 hour became 45 minutes. It's all because of the Nijizu and Kurozu version up that Inui prepared for them. They just to scare to drink it again and that make them finished the training in 40 minutes.

Ryoma feels happy that today's jobs finished earlier so that he could go home earlier then usual and get a nice sleep.

When Ryoma is just about to walk away from the tennis court, Syusuke came.

"Ryoma!" Syusuke called him. Ryoma look at him. "Ne Ryoma, have you finished yet?" Syusuke asked as he circled his arm around Ryoma's waist and pull him closer.

Ryoma's face became beet red. He then looks down to hides his face and muttered "Yes."

"Well then, shall we go for a date?"

"Eh?" he looked up and sees Syusuke's smiling face. His face became even redder.

Syusuke chuckled again, he feels so happy to be able to be with Ryoma like this.

"You know Ryoma, I'm just so happy that right now you don't push me away." Syusuke whispered in Ryoma's ear. Ryoma then realized what he meant by that. He then struggles to get away from Syusuke's hand. "And it seems that you don't have any problem anymore with me calling you Ryoma." Syusuke continued.

"What!? I don't—"Syusuke lift his chin up and brushed Ryoma's lips with his thumb making Ryoma stop talking.

Syusuke smile warmly. He then lowered his face until it's an inch away from Ryoma's. Ryoma could feel Syusuke's breath. Ryoma feels weak, like all his energy has been drained away from him. Syusuke gets closer and closer. Ryoma can feel Syusuke's lips slightly brushed his own. He closed his eyes slightly, waiting for Syusuke's lips fully touch his.

"OCHIBI!!!!"

Ryoma snapped back to reality. He hurriedly shoved Syusuke away from him then turns to see Kikumaru running towards them with the others following behind.

"OCHIBI!!!! Ah, FUJIKO!!!" Kikumaru shouted as he sees Syusuke stand beside Ryoma whose face is beet red.

Syusuke give Kikumaru his cold glare but he didn't see it as he keep on running to Ryoma. He then stares at Ryoma with worried face.

"Ochibi, are you okay? Your face is red. Do you have a fever?"

"Eh? N-no…. I'm fine." Ryoma stuttered as he pulls down his cap to cover his face.

"Really? Well then that's good." Kikumaru smile happily. Then he felt some chill on his back. But he just shrugs it off.

"Ne Echizen, you remember your promise right?" Momoshiro said as he grinning like a cat.

"Huh…?"

"What? How could you forget about it!? You just promised us yesterday…."

"Yesterday….?" Ryoma then went silent as he keep thinking and trying to remember. The others wait for him patiently. "Did I promise something?"

The others fall anime style except Syusuke who still keep his cold gaze at Kikumaru, Tezuka and Inui who's writing more data.

"Yes you idiot. You promised that you'll treat us yakiniku if we help you train those brats!" Momoshiro whined.

"Ochibi… you're so mean!" Kikumaru said, pouting.

"Echizen, would you like some of my newest juice. It could help you with your bad memory."

"Uh…. No thank you." Ryoma said as he takes a step back.

"Ne, ochibi~"

"Echizen~" Kikumaru and momoshiro said, more like plead.

"Let's have the yakiniku now…." Both stare at Ryoma's eyes, giving him some puppy eyes. Big puppy teary eyes for exact. Ryoma sweat dropped. Looking t his former senpai, he groaned then sigh, defeated.

"Alright…." Ryoma muttered.

"YAY!!!!! Yakiniku, yakiniku!!!" Kikumaru and Momoshiro chided happily together.

"Yay! Isn't it great Fuji?" Kikumaru said and turn around to look at Syusuke. His face turns white. "F-fuji…? Doushita no?" Kikumaru said, a bit scared looking at Syusuke's expression. Kikumaru gulped.

"Saa na…." Syusuke said, still glaring at Kikumaru. Kikumaru shrunk and hurriedly hide behind Oishi.

"What!? Yakiniku!?" a voice shouted from their behind. They turn around and see the regular kids standing there.

"What are you brats doing here? Shouldn't you go home by now?" Momoshiro asked them

"Ne, Kaidoh-san, is it true that you all are going to have yakiniku!? And Echizen-san treats?" Daichi asked.

"Eh!? Uh….. Fshuuuuuu……"

"I think that mean yes." Seigo said.

"Really!? We want to go to!!!!!!" the kids chided.

"Eh…. You have to ask Echi-"

"Yeah!! Of course you can go with us. Ne Echizen!?" Momoshiro cut off Oishi's sentence. "The more the merrier. Right Eiji-senpai!?"

"That's right nya!!!!"

"Yaayyy!!!!! Yakiniku yakiniku!!!" The kids chided happily as they jump around with Momoshiro and Kikumaru. The others turn around to see Ryoma, standing still in front of them with many veins on his head. He glared at the kids and the two trouble maker. Try to pierce a hole in to their head.

"Maa maa…." Syusuke said, trying to calm Ryoma "just let them be. I'll handle them later." Syusuke smile his oh so angelic smile, making people who see it shudder.

"Well then, shall we go now?" Seigo said

"YEAH!!!" They all shouted as they follow Seigo walk out from Seigaku and go to the Yakiniku restaurant.

Oishi and Taka sweat dropped as they see them walk with Seigo lead them the way while Tezuka just sigh as his usual headache appear again and Ryoma frown and curse silently as he walks beside Syusuke following the other.

*/*/*/*/*

The gang arrived at the restaurant with a grin on their face. Of course except Tezuka, Kaidoh, and Ryoma. Syusuke just smile with Oishi and Inui grins happily, happy that he can get some more data from this event.

They enter the place and search for a place to sit on. After they settle in, they start to order some meat. As soon as the meat arrived on their table, they grab their chopstick, and about to take the meat, but stopped by Inui. They turn their attention to the square bespectacled man in front of them.

"Minna, let's do some game." Inui said as he grins evilly.

"AGAIN!!??" the ex-regular shouted. The kids stared at them weirdly.

"There will be two teams, the ex-regular and the recent regular. Each team has to finish 100 plates of meats in the duration of 1 hour. Who ever finish first will win. And the losers have to drink this!" Inui said as he holds a big bottle of his concoction.

They all stare worriedly at the black colored liquid. As they keep on staring at it, their face getting paler and paler. They take a deep sigh and suddenly, Inui can see the fire lit in their eyes 'I have to win! I'm going to win! There's no way I have to drink that thing!!!' they all thought.

"However…" Inui continued. The other stared at him with a bad feeling "You must drink one cup before you can start. Then after every 10 plates, you must have another cup of my special drinks." Inui said proudly.

"Yadda!!!" the kids chided.

"Isn't it just like the old time…?" Momoshiro said worriedly

"Bring back memories. Ne?" Syusuke smile sweetly. Ryoma and the others face turn green as they remember the moment when they have a rival school all-you-can-eat yakiniku competition. Well, that's what Kikumaru said at that time.

Ryoma sigh as he wondering at how much this would spend. Not that he cared about it when he has a lot of money from all his work. But still…. He hates it when they decide this without his agreement especially when he's the one who will pay all of this.

"The first drink is Inui's special vegetable juice!! Now…START!!!" Inui yelled as he pressed the stop watch.

The kids stared at the glass in front of them. They winched, looking at the green liquid.

"Uh….. You drink it!" Daichi said as he gives the glass to Takuto

"No, you drink it!" Takuto gives the glass back to Daichi.

"Yadda!!! Right! Why not Ichi-sempai drinks it?"

"Eh…?" Ichi's face paled

"Waaahhh!!!!! As expected from Fuji!" Kikumaru shouted from the table across them. The kids turn their head and see Syusuke drink the whole glass. The kids stare at him, amazed. They then stared at their buchou.

"Ne Kohei-sempai, don't you think that our buchou looks like Fuji-san?" Daichi asked Kohei, still staring at Seigo

"Well, if you look at it closely, he sure does looks like him."

"Do you think he has the same taste buds as Fuji-san?"

"Maybe…. We just have to test it…." Kohei said, smirked widely. Seigo became totally silent. Even though he still wears his mask, but inside, he starts to get worried.

"You're right! Dozo, buchou!" Makoto gives the glass to Seigo. Seigo just smile worriedly, accepting the glass. He stared at Syusuke who smile happily after drinking the liquid and the other guys who start grilling the meat. He stared back at the glass.

'I think there's nothing wrong with this drink. After all, it's a vegetable juice right...?' thought Seigo.

"Gambare buchou!!"

"We're counting on you!!" the other shouted and cheered at Seigo. He then drinks the liquid until there's nothing left from the glass. He stayed silent for a while, and then, he suddenly fell to the floor, making the others shock, eyes open wide.

"Buchou!!!"

"Seigo!!! Hang in there!!!" Suga called, worried. But there's no response from Seigo. They stayed silent.

"Seigo…. Thank you for sacrificing your self for us. Please, rest in peace." Kohei said as he claps his hands together and pray. The others followed him. "Well then, let's start grilling!!" he shouted suddenly. They then start grilling the meat and forgot about Seigo.

The game keep on going in a good way for Inui but not for the others, until a loud banging sound came from the ex-regular tables. They all turn silent and look for the source of the sound.

There, Oishi standing in front of the table with scary face. The ex-regular faces paled. 'Not again….' they all thought while the kids wondering if there is anything wrong with the kind and warm person they know.

"All of you…. Don't you know how to do some yakiniku!?" Oishi shouted.

"Uhm…. Yes…?" Daichi answered

"No you don't!!" Oishi yelled at Daichi who's now hiding behind Kohei. "Ichijo! Grill one side of the cow's tongue for 30 sec and grill the other side for 15 sec!"

"H-Hai!"

"Suga! Use the Gochujang to offset the spiciness!"

"Uh… hai…"

"Momoshiro! Grill it a little longer so that it becomes more savory!"

"H-hai! Oishi-sempai!" they all hurriedly do what Oishi said to them, terrified.

"I wonder what has happened to Oishi-san. Did he hurt his stomach or something that it makes him like this?" Yuichi asked Makoto silently.

"Don't ask me. I've got no idea of what happening here."

"Well, this kind of thing happened once before." Syusuke respond to them. Their eyes become wide as their jaws dropped.

"Happened once….?"

"Yuph! That time, we're also having this kind of game. But we're competing with the tennis club regular members from other school."

"But Fuji-sempai…. Oishi-sempai became like that before the game started, remember….?" Ryoma said to Syusuke.

"Right, that's because we already started the yakiniku party."

"So, you mean…. Oishi-san became like this is all because of yakiniku?" They said somehow confused.

"Yuph! After all, Oishi is a yakiniku bugyou." Syusuke said as he smile widely

"Oh…. EHH!!???" they shouted. They then look at Oishi who still shouting at Tezuka and the others. They then sweat dropped.

"Excuse me…." Inui said as he approach the table where the kids sitting. They looked up. "While you all chit-chatting, the game keeps on going. Well, I don't mind though if you all gladly want to try my newest juice at the end of the game" Inui said as he smile evilly and shoving the big bottle full of black liquid on to their face. Their face became pale. "So?" Inui asked again.

The kids shook their head hard "N-no thank you!!" they shouted together and they begin eating again, don't want to lose.

"Ah, I forgot!" Syusuke suddenly said. Ryoma stared at him confused.

"Forgot?"

"Uhn." Syusuke smile. It makes Ryoma shiver looking at him. As Ryoma keep on wondering what's in Syusuke's mind right now, Syusuke grab his bag, and take out a thing that looks like tooth paste. Ryoma give him a weird stare.

"Tooth paste? Don't tell me you forgot to brush your teeth this morning…."

Syusuke chuckled slightly from hearing Ryoma's comment. "No it's not Ryoma. It's wasabi."

"Eh!?" Ryoma's eyes widen. He then keeps watching Syusuke doing what he wants. Syusuke take some of Kikumaru's meat from his plate and give some asabi to it. Then he put it back to his plate, smile feeling satisfied.

Not long after that, Kikumaru take the meat and eat it without noticing that it has wasabi on it.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! MIZUUUUUU!!!!" Kikumaru shouted as he hurriedly search for a glass of water and drink it.

"Eiji-sempai!? What's wrong?"

"There's wasabi in it!"

"EH!?" they all said shocked. Then they turn to see Syusuke smile innocently still grilling the meat.

"Hum? What's wrong?"

"N-no…. nothing." They said together and back to what they had been doing before.

Ryoma sweat dropped looking at Syusuke's behavior. "Ne sempai, why did you do that?"

"Hmm? Do what?"

"Wasabi."

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a little revenge."

"Revenge?" Ryoma wondered.

"Uhn." Syusuke nodded. 'Revenge for disturbing our time together earlier' Syusuke thought to him self.

Ryoma who see his sempai smiling evilly, decide not to bother him with question anymore and back with what he has been doing.

The games keep on going and one by one, the people from each group decrease. The people that last in the ex-regular group are Syusuke, Ryoma, and Tezuka. Syusuke, of course with his strange taste buds, he can always drink the juice. As for Ryoma, Syusuke never let Ryoma drink the juice so Syusuke drink it for him and of course, Ryoma glad with it, happy that he will never taste that juice. And Tezuka, just like always, he can endure it, somehow.

In the recent regular group, the kids who last are….. Well, no one last. All of them already passed out because of drinking that juice. Because of that, the game is won by the ex-regular group.

Inui walk approach the kids who are still lying on the ground, smiling evilly. The kids looked up and see Inui holding some big bottles full of black liquid. Their face became white.

"Please, enjoy."

"Ugh…." The kids take the bottle, take a deep breath, and drink it. They keep silence. A minute passed and the older one starts too worried. Ryoma is just about to shake their body when suddenly they fall to the ground.

"Well, at least it's over now." Ryoma said as he walks away leave the kids lying on the ground, once again. Syusuke just chuckled slightly.

"Thank god we didn't lose!!!" Kikumaru shouted from their behind.

"Yeah, thank god!!!" Momoshiro shouted next to Kikumaru.

"Eh!? Since when did you guys wake up?" Ryoma asked confused.

"Well, not too long ago." They answered together.

"Oh, I see. Well then, I should just pay the bill." Ryoma said as he walks to the cashier and asked for the bill. The others accompanied him and look at the price. Their eyes became wide and their jaws dropped, except Tezuka and Syusuke.

"Uhm…. Echizen…." Taka said worried.

"Uhn?"

"Maybe, I should help you pay the price."

"Yeah…. I think we all should." Momoshiro added

"Fshuu….."

"No, there's no need for it. It's okay."

"But Echizen, I think we all should pay it." Tezuka said as he looks at the price again. There at the bill, it's written 200.000 yen. Tezuka frown looking at the price.

"Yes. After all, we all eat here. Not only you." Oishi said as his mother hen mode turn on.

"Really. It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"Saa…." Syusuke said as he tapped his chin "Then, at least let me help you, ne Ryoma?"

"Really, there's no need for it." Ryoma said once again but this time, he takes his wallet from his pocket and take out his golden card. Ryoma give the card and paid it. After he finishes paying it, he turn around and see his former sempai stare at him bewildered. "What?"

"Uhm…. No. Nothing." They said together. Syusuke just chuckled seeing their reaction.

"Ochibi! You have a golden card!?" Kikumaru asked as he glommped at Ryoma.

"Uh…. Hai."

"Sugoi!!!! Is being a professional tennis player can make you that rich!?"

"Eiji!!" Oishi whine in protest

"What!?"

Ryoma sigh "Mada mada dane." He said as he open the door and about to leave.

"Wait, Ochibi! Where are you going? What about the kids?"

"I'm going home. Just wake them up and tell them to go home." With that, Ryoma get out from the restaurant and leave them handle the kids. Except Syusuke, who's following Ryoma from behind, ignoring the protest that came from his former team mates.

*/*/*/*/*

Ryoma walks to the park near his house, searching for a fending machine to get some ponta. After getting what he wants, he turns around and sees Syusuke smiling to him. He then frowned.

"Fuji-sempai, can you just stop following me?" Ryoma said pissed off.

"What do you mean Ryoma? I didn't follow you." Syusuke said as he smiles innocently.

Ryoma's eyes twitching slightly "But sempai, if you're not following me, then why you are here, when your house is exactly the opposite direction as mine?"

"Because Ryoma, I want to walk you home. Can't I?"

"Then why don't you just tell me earlier at the restaurant?"

"Eh? I thought I already told you."

"No you didn't" Ryoma hissed. He sighs again. "Mada mada dane, sempai." Ryoma said as he walks away from the park and to his house. Ryoma smile slightly, feeling happy. Syusuke follow Ryoma again. But this time, he walks beside him. They walk in silent until Syusuke broke it.

"Ne, Ryo-chan."

"Don't call me that."

Syusuke sigh. "Fine, then. Ne Ryoma...."

"What?"

"Are you free after the tournament?"

"Why?" Ryoma asked him and stare at him in the eyes, making Syusuke blush a little bit.

"I was wondering if we can go together like have some short holiday with ex-Seigaku members and the others from Hyoutei, Rikkai, Shitenhouji, ect."

"Oh, gomen. I can't. I'm staying here only for a month. So, after the tournament, I have to go back to America. I'm going to participate in the US Open. Remember?"

Syusuke turn silent. Somehow he shocked from hearing what Ryoma said.

"Oh.... I see. It's okay.... maybe some other time." He said a little bit stuttered. He then suddenly came to halt as Ryoma stop walking in front of him. He looked at his right. It seems that they already arrived at Ryoma's house.

"Well then, thanks for walking me home. I think." Syusuke smile at Ryoma. "Want to come in?" Ryoma asked him. He want to spent some time more with him

Syusuke shake his head and smile. "No. I think I just go home. It's already late. Nee-chan will be worried abut me."

"Oh, okay then. Ja." He responds a little disappointed and waved at Syusuke

"Uhn.... Ja na." Syusuke said as he waved his hand and turn around walk away from Ryoma's house. He turns slightly and sees Ryoma enter his house.

Syusuke smile sadly as Ryoma's word from before keep on ringing in his head. 'One month huh..... Only about one week left.' Syusuke thought as he makes a big sigh. 'What should I do…?'

* * *

A/N: Yaay!!! Finish at last! I'm glad I can finally finish this chapter. So, how was it? Is it good? Or is it bad? Well anyway, please don't forget to review. See you in the next chapter ^^


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello there! Thank you for keep reading this fic and thanks for all the reviews. I'm really sorry for the extremely late update. I have a lot of work to do that i don't really have much time to write this fic. Of course i won't abandon this fic. There is no way i could do that. Around middle of December, i think i'll have a lot of time because at that time i'll be having a holiday until mid of January, i think. Well, i'm not really sure about it. Well anyway, if i have time, i'll definitely update it. Well then, please read and don't forget to review. ^0^

* * *

**15. Echizen Ageha ?**

This is a wonderful day for Ryoma. No jobs and no nothing. Ryoma sat on the sofa in the living room, watching TV. Next to him sat his father, reading his dirty magazine. His mother and Nanako went shopping earlier. All of this is normal for him. But there is one thing that worries him. It's normal for Ryoga out from the house, but not for Freya, because she don't know the way around here. and usually, she always stay in the living room and reading magazine.

'Maybe she went with Kaa-san and Nanako. Or maybe she went with Robert?' Ryoma wondered. Suddenly, the phone ring and Nanjiroh tell him to answer it. Ryoma stand up and walk to answer the phone lazily.

"Hai, moshi-moshi?"

"Ah, Ryoma? It's me, Robert."

"Ah, what is it?"

"Uhm…. Can we meet now? At coffee shop near the station." Robert said to him, a little bit unsure.

"Nande?"

"Just please come?" Robert pleads. Ryoma thinks for a while, wondering that he should say yes to it or not.

"Hhh…. Fine." Ryoma said, finally. Ryoma put the phone back.

"Oi, Seishounen, who was it?" Nanjiroh shouted from the living room.

"It's Robert." Ryoma replied and walk up stair, to his bed room to change his clothes. After that, he walks downstairs again and to the front door. "I'm going out for a while." He said as he went out from the house and go to where Robert waits for him.

The coffee shop where they have to meet are not really far from his house. it just take a few minutes to walk from his house to the place.

As he arrived at the shop, he sees Robert sit with Freya. Ryoma walks to their seats. As they notice Ryoma's presence, Freya somehow looks nervous and Robert keep on grinning like an idiot. Ryoma immediately feels something bad is going to happen. Looking at Freya's expressions, Ryoma knows that she feels bad on something and that something is really going to make Ryoma angry.

"What do you want?" Ryoma asked in a cold and bored tone.

"Well, just sit down first okay?" Robert said while pointing to an empty seat in front of him.

Ryoma complied then stare at the couple. "So?"

"Right.... you see...."

"wait!" Freya cut their conversation. "first, i want you to know that I'm not in it, okay?" with that statement, Ryoma gets really sure something really, very bad going to happen to him. he eyed the couple in suspicion.

"Get to the point already."

"You see Ryoma, i need some help with my job." Ryoma said, still grinning like an idiot. "I hate the model that should be paired up with me. so, can you be her substitute? for me?"

Ryoma's eye became wide "What did you say? you mean i have to be a substitute model!? and a GIRL!?" Ryoma growled. "There is no way I'm going to do that!"

"See? I told you that he wouldn't accept it."

"But Ryoma.... I'm your friend. can't you just help me?"

"Friend your ass!" Ryoma hissed. "If you only want to talk about this, I'm out of here."

"Wait! Ryoma!" Robert called him but Ryoma ignore it and keep on walking, out from the place. he keep on walking fast, still with a frown on his face. he suddenly bumped in to someones back. he looked up and tried to apologize.

"G-gome...." his eyes became wide, looking at the person he bumped in to "A-Aniki!?"

"Yo, Chibisuke!"

"What are you doing here?"

Ryoga just grinning stupidly. Ryoma confused by the action. he somehow get another bad feeling. he eyed his brother suspiciously. "What?"

"Hehe.... gomen ne, chibisuke." He sid still grinning.

"Huh?" he then suddenly felt something hit his stomach. he grimace. it felt so hurt. his sight became blur, then everything went black.

*/*/*/*/*

It's dark. Everything is colored black. Ryoma heard some chattering, but more like whisper. he keep on concentrate on hearing it. it became louder and louder. He slowly open his eyes and see some people standing in front of him, looking at him. his visions are still blurred. He closed his eyes again and open it. it became clear. There, stand his brother and friends.

He looked at his surroundings. "W-What? Where am i?" He asked confused.

"Oh, chibisuke, finally you're awake." Ryoga said to his little brother.

"Uhn.... yeah...." He then remembered something. "You! What the hell did you do!? Why did you hit me you idiot!?" he said while pointing at Ryoga.

"Hmm? nothing."

"Nothing!? You hit me!"

"Well, yeah. But at least you're okay now."

"What did you say!?" Ryoma yelled at his brother.

Freya tap his shoulder, try to calm him down. "Calm down Ryoma. And to answer your question before, we're at a photo shoot studio."

"Oh, i see.... WHAT!?" Ryoma shouted then glared at the three person in front of him. "What the hell am i doing here or maybe HOW did i get to THIS place!?"

"By car?" Ryoga answer naively. they sweat dropped.

"Well, we know that you won't accept the request so Robert thinks that we should just kidnap you." Freya try to explain.

"Right.... kidnap...." Ryoma hissed. he then turn to see Ryoga. "I understand if it's Robert who did this. But why are you participating in this as well?"

"About that.... because you didn't treat me eat yakiniku as well while your friends have. I also helped you to train those brat you know."

"You...."

"Well, just let it be. it's already happened so you can't do anything. by the way.... you...." Robert paused for a minute, eying Ryoma from top to bottom. "Well, you look really cute." he said still staring at Ryoma.

"Well, i must admit that he is cute." added Freya

"Yeah. this makes me wonder if you really are a boy." Ryoga said as he staring at Ryoma just like Robert did.

Ryoma gets even more confused. 'Why are they talking like that?' he then feels something weird. Somehow he feels uncomfortable. his feet feels cold. Well, his body feels cold and his head feels heavy. he looked at his body and shocked by his own appearance. He run to search for some bod length mirror. his face became pale.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Ryoma shouted as he looked at his reflection on the mirror. He's wearing a white and green color summer dress, black stiletto, and a wig with his hair color. He really looks pretty and really look like a girl. He then notice something weird. He has boops.

His face become red from blushing and anger.

"YOU!!!!" when Ryoma is just going to shouted at the three, somebody entered the room. They turn around to see the people.

Tanaka, stand in front of the door. He looked at Ryoma. His eyes sparkled with stars and then grinned.

"Hello there young lady, you really look beautiful. would you like to be my personal model?" He said as he take Ryoma's hand in his. Ryoma's eyes became wide and his face getting paled.

"Eh?"

"Don't worry. I guarantee that you will become a really top model! With your beauty and your charismatic aura, you will definitely be on top! So, how is it? Wanna try?" He said stll holding Ryoma's hand.

Ryoma sweat dropped hearing this. He then sigh. "Yadda!"

"Eh? Why? Just try it.... please...."

"Sorry. Not interested." Ryoma answered as he take his hand from his hold and go to where the three standing.

"But...."

"Just let hi, er... her be, okay? She's in some kind of bad mood today so it's better if you don't pissed her off." Robert said to him.

"Why is that?"

"Well, because.... we somehow drag her here to be my partner for today photo shoot and she hates it."

"Really!? Then i can get some picture of her! That's great! by the way, i haven't introduce my self to the young lady." He said as he approach Ryoma again. Ryoma glared at him. "My name is Tanaka. Pleased to meet you, young lady." He bowed slightly.

"Uhn.... i'm...." Roma then think for a while. He met Tanaka once at Syusuke's place. that time, Syusuke introduced him with his own name. so now, there is no way he would use his name or his other name. he have to think for another. "My name is.... Ageha. Yeah. Ageha." he said worriedly.

"Well then Ageha-chan. I'm happy that we can work together. Let's just start this shall we?" he then turn around and see Freya. "Ara, Miss Freya."

"Hello there Tanaka-san. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The plasure is mine. by the way, what are you doing here?"

"Well.... Ageha-chan here is my friend. It's the same with Robert. So i came here to accompanied Ageha-chan."

"I see.... what about the other young man here?" He said as he noticed Ryoga. He eyed Ryoga. look at him closely.

"Uh.... I'm Ryoga. I'm Ageha's brother."

"I see.... i think you have some potential to be a model. want to try as well?" He said as he take a closer look at Ryoga.

"Eh? N-no... I think I'll pass." Ryoga smile worriedly.

"I see... by the way. Both of you look like Ryoma-san. Echizen Ryoma. Do you know him?"

"Ah... well.... you see... he is our brother."

"Oh. That explain why you all look a like." Tanaka said. Suddenly, a man entered the room with a hurry.

"Sorry I'm late." He said. Ryoma looked at him. His eyes became wide from shock.

"Oh, Syusuke. you're finally here! by the way. this is Mr. Robert's partner for today photo shoot. Ageha-san." Tanaka introduced Ryoma to Syusuke. Syusuke look at Ryoma in the eyes. he then shock and his jaw dropped.

Ryoma's face became beet red. He then realized that Syusuke keep staring at him, from head to toe. Ryoma became even more red and try to cover his body but failed. He then hide behind Ryoga's back.

Syusuke still stunned from looking at Ryoma. He then smile slightly and walk to where Ryoma stand. "Konnichiwa Ageha-chan. I'm Fuji Syusuke. nice to meet you." Ryoma glared at him in response.

"Well then, shall we start?" Tanaka announced. Then another seconds, all of the crew there start working on their section. A make up artist came to Ryoma and drag him away to put some make up. Ryoma start to shout.

"Yadda! Let go of me!"

"But we have to give you some make up."

"Yadda! Just leave me alone!"

Seeing this, Syusuke walk near Ryoma and bend down a little and whisper in his ear.

"Saa.... is there anything wrong? **Ageha-chan**?" Syusuke said as he smile evilly. Ryoma shuddered and step back a little.

"N-no."

"I see.... then, let me help you put some make up shall we?"

Ryoma's face paled. He really want to run away from this place. This is his holliday. There is no way he'll do some modeling and as a GIRL!

Ryoma sigh deeply. He really want to disappear right now. He frowned as Syusuke grab his arm and drag him to where the make up artist lead them.

As they enter the room, Syusuke looking at Ryoma while the make up artist do her job. He keep staring at Ryoma, smile happily. Ryoma keep on frowning then scowled.

"What are you looking at?"

"Hmm.... Saa...."

A minute later, the make up artist finished doing her job. Ryoma then go to where Robert is waiting. They stand together and start posing.

Syusuke now busy doing his job as the assistant photographer. But even though he's busy, sometimes he darted his eyes and staring at Ryoma who's still doing the photo shoot.

Syusuke amazed by how professional Ryoma is. Even though Ryoma dressed as a girl, he still confidently posing in front of the camera and of course, posing as a girl.

Ryoma realized that Syusuke has been staring at him. Ryoma smirked slightly and start to pose a little bit sexy while staring at Syusuke. Blue ayes meet Golden.

Syusuke entraced by him. They keep staring at each other. Syusuke feels hot. Looking like that making him want to hold him then ravished his beautiful lips. Ryoma smile seeing at Syusuke response at him.

Ryoga and Freya who keep watching at Ryoma somehow get a little shock. They thought he couldn't pose as a girl. Then they notice something weird is going on. they realized that Ryoma didn't look straight to the camera instead to a certain man. Freya smile knowingly while Ryoga's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that his cute little brother swing that way.

'No... He couldn't be like that... right?' Ryoga thought to him self. He then shrug it off continue watching at the photo shoot. After a while, the first session ended. They get some time to have a break. Ryoma went back to the dressing room. Syusuke seeing this, he followed Ryoma from behind.

"What's wrong Ryo-chan? Or maybe.... Ageha-chan?" Syusuke asked. Ryoma grunted in response.

"Nothing."

"Oh, really?" Ryoma huffed then take a seat on the sofa. He sigh heavily. He take his wig off and throw it on the table. Syusuke smile slightly then he slowly and gently stroke Ryoma's hair and hold him in his arm. Ryoma blushed then struggle to get away from Syusuke's hold. He then take a across Syusuke. Don't want to get near him.

"I'm just a little bit tired. Act like a girl is a stressful thing to do."

Syusuke chuckled slightly. "Maa... maa... Just bare with it a little bit more, okay?"

"Hmp. It's all because of them. I'll definitely kill them all." Ryoma hissed.

"But you know, you look really cute out there."

"Urusai!" Ryoma shouted. Syusuke just smile happily. They then start to eat their lunch that already provided for them.

Not long after they finished their lunch,there's a knock on the door. "Ageha-chan, let's continue the shooting shall we?" Tanaka said in front of the door.

"Hai." Ryoma answered. He the stand up and put on his wig. He walks out from the room, already put his mask on and act like a girl.

The photo shoot ended smoothly. Everything goes well. Tanaka and the other crew left first. All that left at the studio are the Echizens, Freya, Robert and Syusuke. After they make sure that there are no one else beside them, Ryoma took his wig off and start removing the make up.

"I'm tired."

"You did a good job right there Ryoma." Freya said and Robert just nod

"Aa... maybe you should really be my little sister rather that be a little brother." Ryoga said as he grins. Ryoma glared at his brother.

"Maa maa.... but you really did look beautiful like that and i'm glad i could get some of that picture."

"WHAT!?"

Syusuke chuckled slightly. He then hug Ryoma from behind and received some protest from Ryoga.

"What are you doing to my chibisuke!? Let go of him!" He shouted as he tried to separate Syusuke from Ryoma.

"Hmm? What am i doing? of course hugging him." Syusuke said innocently.

Ryoma, Robert, and Freya sigh while Ryoga get even more pissed of. "You! don't you dare go near him and touch him!"

"Why can't i touch him? isn't it normal for boy friend to touch?"

"It's not you idiot." Ryoma hissed at Syusuke.

"B-boyfriend!?" Ryoga said shocked. Syusuke nodded happily. Ryoga's face paled "That couldn't be...."

"Huh?" Ryoma stare at his brother confused. Freya and Robert sigh again. Knowing what Ryoga is thinking right now.

"Chibisuke.... since when....?"

"Huh? since when what?"

"I don't know that you swing that way."

"WHAT!? I don't swing that way!"

"But he said that both of you are boyfriend...." Ryoga said about to cry.

"Boy friend. Not boyfriend in that way you idiot!"

"Eh? you mean... o-oh... I see.... Hahahahaha."

"Baka." Ryoma grunted. He walk out side and Syusuke followed him from behind.

"Wait chibisuke!" Ryoma ignore him and keep on walking.

Robert pet his shoulder and smile at him. Freya chuckled slightly.

"You know... even though he said it like that, you know what Ryoma really feels about Syusuke right?" Ryoga just sigh.

"So that's true huh? Chibisuke, he likes that guy."

"And Syusuke likes him too. Now, what will you do?"

"Huh? there's nothing i can do right. Beside just stay and watch everything."

"Hmm? You okay for Ryoma liking a guy?" Robert said a little surprised.

"It's not okay but.... if he's happy with it, then it's fine by me."

Robert and Freya smile warmly. " You are such a good brother" Robert said to him and Ryoga blushed slightly for the comment.

"Well now, the problem is, when will Ryoma realized his own feeling." Freya sigh.

"Hope soon. Because, we only have a few more days at Japan."

"Yeah.... i hope everything is going to be alright."

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter 15. Hope you all like it. Sorry for the grammatical error. Don't forget to give some review okay!? ^0^

Ja ne~~


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hello there!!! Merry Christmas!! Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. It made me really happy and I really appreciate it. Now, I present you chapter 16 of Your Silhouette. Please enjoy and don't forget to review, okay!? Hope you'll like it. ^^

* * *

**16. Revealed**

Today is Tuesday so Ryoma have to teach the regular kids. But when Ryoma arrive there, Ryuzaki-sensei said that today, there is no club activities because on the next day, Kantou tournament will begin.

Ryoma walks to the school gate with Freya and Robert. Because there is no club activity, they decided to take a stroll around the town and of course, Ryoma as the tour guide.

Just when Ryoma and the other about leaving the school ground, they meet the regular kids. As they see Ryoma, their face getting pale. Ryoma start to wonder.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Ryoma asked them.

"I thought that there will be no club activities today...." Takuto whined

"I'm just getting happy that I can have a break today and play games all night long but...." Ichi added

"I thought that we can go away from hell...." Kohei said and they all sigh together. Ryoma's eyes twitching and a big vein popped on his head.

"What do you mean by hell...?" Ryoma said as he tries to calm down.

"Of course you're training program Echizen-san."

"Buchou!?"

Vein popped on his head. He grunted. "You damn brats!!!"

"Gyaaaa!!!!!!" They all run away from an angry Ryoma, face white pale.

"Yo! Echizen!" A voice shouted from behind. Ryoma turn around and see a group of people walk towards him.

"Momo-senpai."

"Ochibi!!! I missed you so much!" Kikumaru shouted as he run and glommped at Ryoma, making him fall down to the ground.

"Kikumaru-senpai, get off me!" He hissed from under Kikumaru.

"Ah, gomen ochibi!"

Syusuke then walk towards and separate them. Eyes open slightly revealing the cold blue eyes, making the other shivers slightly. Kikumaru automatically shut his mouth and hide behind Oishi.

"Oishi.... Fujiko is scary...." Kikumaru whine.

"Maa....maa...." Oishi said, try to calm him down. Syusuke chuckled slightly then hug Ryoma from behind.

"Ne, Ryo-chan. You're free right now right?"

"Let go of me and don't call me that. To answer that question of yours, No! I'm busy!" Ryoma scowled as he tries to free himself from Syusuke's hug.

"But I thought that you don't have to work right now..."

"Yes, but I already have plan with Freya and Robert." Ryoma smile evilly.

"Ehh!? No way! We just want you to go karaoke with us.... and have fun...." Momoshiro whined beside Kikumaru who also upset that Ryoma couldn't go with them.

"Eh? Did you say Karaoke? Can we go with you?" Freya and Robert ask in unison.

"Of course you can! More people come more fun it will be!" Oishi said with a smile.

"Then, can we come to!?" The kids asked

"Of course nya!"

"Yayyy!!!" They all cheered happily together. Ryoma stand dumbly looking at them. Syusuke smile and hug him again from behind.

"Saa.... It seems that you have to go with us." Ryoma glared at him then scowled. Syusuke just smile happily at him, making Ryoma even more pissed off.

"Che."

*/*/*/*/*

They walk together to the karaoke place. On the way there, they passed a big panel on one of the board on one of a shopping mall.

"Waahhh!!!! Sugoi!!!" Kiumaru shouted then turn around to look at Robert "Ne Robert-san, that's you right?" He point at the panel. Robert just nods sheepishly and looks at Ryoma who is gaping like a fish. He then chuckled slightly.

"Robert-san, you look so great there." Momoshiro commented. The other agrees with him.

"But that girl with you...." Taka-san said then paused for a while, string at the panel. Ryoma's face starts getting pale. Afraid that they notice that she was him in disguise. "...that girl is kindda cute." Ryoma sweat dropped at hearing this. Then realized that he just said cute, a big vein popped on his head.

"Woah Taka-san, never thought that you like that type of girl. But when you look at her, she really is cute." Momo commented. Another vein popped on Ryoma's head.

"She's not cute!" Ichi said suddenly. Ryoma feel glad that someone won't say that he – as Ageha – is cute.

"That's right, she's beautiful. Not cute!" Suga added. The regular kids nodded in agreement. A lot of vein popped on Ryoma's head. Robert, Freya, and Syusuke are trying their hardest not to laugh hearing on their comment about Ryoma in disguise.

"Ah, like a goddess fall from heaven nya?"

"That's right!"

"Well, she s certainly beautiful but.... don't you think that somehow she looks a bit familiar?" Oishi wondering.

"What do you think Tezuka?" Inui asked

Tezuka stare at the panel, and his cheek became slightly pink then turns around. "She's beautiful." The only on that notice the slight blush are Inui who immediately start writing some data, Syusuke, and Ryoma him self. Ryoma's jaw dropped slightly seeing his buchou acting like that and that because he's looking at HIM as a GIRL. Ryoma's face gets pale. Syusuke become slightly jealous.

"I wonder how old she is...." Momoshiro wondered.

"Well, she's just around our age." Robert answer

"Really!? By the way, you should know her right Robert-san?"

"Uh.... yeah?" HE said unsure

"Can you introduce me to her!?" Momo said loudly. Ryoma and the other shocked. Ryoma start having a headache.

"Ahou. Why would a girl like her want to know you peach butt." Kaidoh commented

"What did you say mamushi!!!!???"

"There is no way she would like you!"

"WHAT!?"

"Then, I wonder if she would like me?" Seigo said

"EH!? Don't you think she's too old for you!?" Yuichi asked

"Well, age doesn't matter for me."

Ryoma couldn't help it anymore. It's getting out of control. He really wants to yell at them said that she is him and he don't have any interest at them at all. Syusuke, Freya and Robert pitied Ryoma and start to search for a way to stop them but failed.

"I just can't stop feeling that I know her. Or more like I've seen her somewhere." Oishi commented.

"I understand what you're thinking." Inui responded then turn around and look at Ryoma. "Because she's just look like Echizen"

"When you think of it, both of them have black and slightly green colored hair." Taka-san said.

"They also have the same colored eyes." Momo added.

"Nya.... Masaka....." Then they all turn around to see Ryoma whose face red, don't know from being mad at them or being embarrassed. The three people who already know the truth couldn't help it anymore. They laugh loudly while holding their stomach. The other stares at them, wondering if they're out of their minds.

"Mou Ryoma, why don't you just tell them?" Freya said to him "There's no need to hide it anymore you know."

"Che. Just whose fault is it? And why did they publish it this fast anyway?" Ryoma frowned

"Well, sorry." Robert mumbled.

"About publishing, I made them do it in 2 or three days. After that photo shoot well, after we apart, I start working on it."

"But you shouldn't have any job doing with publishing right?"

"Well, with a it this and that, everything went really well." Syusuke smile innocently. Too innocent that everyone knows that there must be something behind those smiles and its better if they don't know about it.

"Ano...." Taka-san said sheepishly. The four turn and see the other stare at them dumbly.

"You mean.... that girl.... She is.... Ochibi...!!??" Kikumaru said shocked.

"Che. Mada mada dane."

"NANIIII!!!!!!!????????" They all shouted, except the three who already know the truth, Tezuka, Inui who start writing more data and Seigo who is too shock to say a word.

"I couldn't believe that, that girl is him!" Momo shouted

"We even said that she's beautiful...." The kids whined

"That's still fine! I'm thinking of trying to date her you idiot!" Momo shouted with red face. Ryoma face became Red from anger and embarrassment.

"What did you say Momo-senpai?" Ryoma smile sweetly that it's too scary.

"N-nothing."

"Saa.... I think that I just heard that you want to date my Ryo-chan. isn't that right?" Syusuke added

"Who's yours and don't add chan in my name!"

"Eh? Why?" Syusuke pouted

"I'm not a girl damn it!"

"But you were so cute back then."

"URUSAI!"

Freya, feeling pity to Ryoma she then decides to help him. "Maa.... let's just stop this okay. Let's go to the karaoke. Let's continue this there. We're in public, remember? It's kindda embarrassing." She said while looking at their surrounding. Then they all notice that many people are staring at them. They blushed slightly then start walking again.

*/*/*/*/*

"Yaaayy!!! Let's start singing!" Kikumaru shouted happily as he grabs the mike. They all take a seat at the sofa. Ryoma sigh, feel relieved that they forget about 'that'.

"Na Echizen, about earlier…."

Well, guess they do remember. Ryoma frowned. He doesn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Echizen, why did you dress as a girl?" Inui continue his question

"Nandemo nai." Ryoma said shortly. Inui didn't satisfy with the answer and attempt to get more.

"Oh, so you mean that, that is your hobby?" Inui asked again.

"No!" Ryoma shouted suddenly. He glared at Inui. The other starts to pay attention to what they're talking.

"It's not his hobby Inui-san. He's just helping me with my job. I need another girl model because I don't like the girl who supposed to do the photo shoot with me. So I kidnap him and make him dress as a girl." Robert explains to Inui and the others. Inui write it down in his note book while muttering data. He then looked up again and stares at Ryoma.

"But, when I look at it, it seems that you're just like a professional in that photo. Why is that Echizen?" Inui said as he eyed Ryoma closely. His glasses glint and he grins evilly, making the other shudders slightly. Ryoma's face paled.

"That's because Robert is good at assisting me and the photographer is also a professional so he know how to take a good picture." Ryoma answers

"Oh really? By the way, why do you seem nervous?" Ryoma glared at Inui. "Well, never mind that. Anyway, I was wondering if you are related to Aki the top model in America."

"Ha?"

"Yeah! I've been wondering about that to. You and Aki really look alike. Maybe like twins." Momoshiro added.

"I don't have a twin brother or sister senpai."

"But Echizen-san, both of you really looks alike. Maybe he is your long lost brother." Makoto said to him.

"I only have one brother and that is that stupid Ryoga."

"But, maybe your father didn't tell you or your family that he has another son." Seigo added.

"That couldn't be. My mother will know about it. After all, she is a great lawyer. She has a lot of connection. And, if that is true, then my dad should be already dead right now."

"But, what if your mother never knew about it?" Suga asked him. Ryoma sigh deeply then look at them.

"Listen to me carefully. Aki couldn't be my sibling because I….." Ryoma then paused and close his mouth with his hand. He almost tells them that Aki is him.

"Because I?" They all asked and anticipating the continuation of the sentence. Inui already have his note, open in his left hand and a pen in his right, ready to write anything. Ryoma hesitate for a second and continue it.

"Because…. I just know it."

"Ha?" They all said together.

"Let's just continue the singing okay?" Ryoma said to them, hoping that it will change the topic.

"Well then Ryoma, why don't you song first?" Syusuke said smile to him while handing the mike. Ryoma frowned at him.

"Yadda!"

"Why not? I think the kids also want to hear you sing. Right boys?" Syusuke said to them.

"Yeah! I want to hear Echizen-san sing!" Daichi shouted.

"I wonder if Echizen-san can sing." Kohei muttered outloud.

"Of course I can sing you idiot."

"Then, why don't you sing?" Syusuke asked again.

"Yadda."

"Well, that prove that the truth is you can't sing." Seigo said as he smiles evilly. Ryoma glared at him and take the mike from Syusuke then get on to the stage.

"Just one song only." He said as he chooses the song and start singing. They are all awed by Ryoma's performance. They never thought that Ryoma could sing that well. Inui start scribbling some note for this new information while muttering data. Syusuke smile warmly then take some picture of Ryoma whose still singing. Freya and Robert just smile.

Freya picks some magazine in that room to read. Then, she smile again while holding one of it.

"Robert, look at this. I never thought that this place have this magazine." She said to Robert and shows it to him. Robert looks at it then smile.

"Yeah! I remember that there are Aki's photos in it." He said as they start opening page by page, searching for the picture. Then both of them smile widely and looked up.

"Ryoma! Look what I found! There are your pictures when you first start modeling!" Freya shouted.

In instant Ryoma stop singing and the others turn around and look at Freya. Freya's face gets pale.

"Ups."

"NANIIII!!!!????"

Ryoma frowned then glared at Freya who laughs nervously. Robert just sighs while Syusuke chuckled.

"Are you serious?"

"Is that true Freya-san?"

"Fshuu….."

"Just as I expect. Data…."

"That couldn't be!"

"Ochibi is Aki!? Nya!!!! How!?"

"Echizen-san is a model!?"

"Well, this is interesting."

They all start questioning Freya whose face still pale. She starts shrinking from the entire question and Ryoma's icy glare. Robert tries to help Freya but failed. Syusuke walks on to the stage and stand next to Ryoma.

"Well, never thought that they will know it this way." Syusuke chuckled.

"Che."

"Saa…. Why don't you help them explain some things?"

"Yadda. She's my manager so she'll be the one who explain it. She's also the one who said it so she must take responsibility." Ryoma said still frowning.

"Hmm…. But I wonder. Why they asking the question to Freya while the person who's they are questioning about is in this room?"

"Because, they are just some bunch of idiot person."

The chaos last for another minute or two. After that, they start to calm down and Freya starts explaining everything. From hair color, eyes, everything they want to know. Their eyes became wide and sparkling from admiration. Ryoma sweat dropped.

After Freya finished explain all of it, they turn around and look at Ryoma. Ryoma flinched back a little and take a step back.

"Echizen-san! You're so cool!" Makoto shouted.

"Right now Aki is standing right in front of me." Kikumaru said in awe.

"Anoo.... can i have your autograph?" Taka-san asked shyly. "And two please. You as a tennis pro player and model. I want to hang it on the wall at the restaurant."

"Hmm... ii su yo." Ryoma answered shortly while nodded.

"Arigatou Echizen."

"Ah, I want it to! For me and my nee-chan please!" Kikumaru shouted as he search a pen and a paper. Then the other start asking the same request. Ryoma sigh deeply. It becomes really troublesome for him. That's why he doesn't want anybody to know who Aki really is.

"Why when it's Ryoma, everyone wants his autographs but not mine?" Robert asked them.

"Because it's Ryoma." They said in chorused. Robert sweat dropped. Freya just grin happily while Ryoma smirk cockily at their statement.

"Mada mada dane."

"Maa.... ma... let's continue the singing shall we? Ryoma, would you please sing a song for us?" Syusuke said with a melodic voice and a sweet smile.

"What!? I already sang one. You do it." Protested Ryoma.

"But earlier you haven't finished singing it." Syusuke pouted

"That's right Echizen-san! we want to hear you sing again!" Kohei chided

"That's right!" The other kids added

"Yeah Ochibi! sing a song!!!" Then, Kikumaru and the kids stare at Ryoma with teary puppy eyes. Ryoma gulped, trying to look at another direction but failed. He sigh deeply

"Fine." With that one word, they all cheered happily and dragged Ryoma on to the stage, give him the mike. Then they all start to choose a song for Ryoma to sing. They all argued for which a better song for Ryoma to Sing. Kikumaru wants Ryoma to sing 'Tonde! Mawatte Mata Raishuu' but Daichi and Makoto want him to sing 'Rising code' while Momoshiro whined to Ryoma that he should sing 'Flying Bicycle'.

Ryoma sweat dropped then sigh.

"Ne, Ryoma. Would you please sing 'Wonderland'?" Syusuke asked Ryoma.

"Ii su yo." He then getting ready to sing. Momoshiro, Kikumaru, Daichi and Makoto protested that Ryoma should sing the song that one of them choose.

"Is there any problem for Ryoma singing the son that i choose?" Syusuke said with the oh- so-angelic-smile. They shivered then start to shrunk.

"I-ie..." with that the two kids hides behind their buchou, While Kikumaru and Momoshiro hided behind the sofa.

Ryoma then started to sing. Once again, everyone mesmerized by his performance. Then suddenly an idea struck in to Freya,

"Maybe i should try to make Ryoma a singer too." Ryoma stop singging then turn to glare at Freya. With that, once again, a chaos started.

*/*/*/*/*

It's already late so the decided to end it for today. Once again, Ryoma ended paid everything especially because the kids didn't bring enough money.

"Arigatou Echizen-san! That was really fun!" Suga said

"Take a good rest. Tomorrow will a big day." Ryoma said to them

"Hai!" They said in chorus. After that, they all bid their goodbye and started going on their own separate way. Ryoma, Freya and Robert are going in the same direction because Robert is going to spend a night at the Echizen's. The are just about going on their way when suddenly Ryoma felt a hand grip his wrist. Ryoma turn around to see Syusuke staring at him.

"Fuj-senpai, doushita no?"

"Uhm... Ryoma.... I....I have something to tell you." Syusuke take a deep breath and released it "I...."

"Ryoma, Let's go!" Freya shouted.

"Wait a sec!" Ryoma shouted back then turn his head back to see his senpai. Syusuke looks worried and it's seems that he's in a deep thinking. "Fuji-senpai, are you alright?" Ryoma asked worriedly.

Syusuke stare Ryoma in his eyes. "Ryoma, I-"

"Ryoma, hurry up!" this time, Robert shout, cutting Syusuke's sentence.

"Just wait a sec will you!?" Ryoma yelled back.

"It's okay Ryoma. You should just go." Syusuke said smile slightly.

"Eh? But...."

"It's okay. I just tell you tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Uhn. Well then, see you tomorrow. Ja" Syusuke said as he walk away leaving Ryoma worried.

Ryoma just stare at his senpai silhouette under the moon light and go to where his two friends waiting for him and start heading home. hoping that tomorrow comes early.

* * *

A/N: Well then. that's all for now! How was it? Hope you guys like it. I'm really sorry for the OOC-ness and grammatical error. Please give me lots of review okay? There will be a few more chapters left. So, this story is going to end soon. By the way, i already published a new fic. my second fic for exact. It called **Silent Tears**. Please read it and give lots of review, okay? Okay then, see you in next chapter! ^^


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hello there everyone!!! Sorry for the extremely late update. Hahaha..... Anyway, here is chapter 17! Hope you guys like it! And also thank you for all the reviews. I really love reading it. Well then, enjoy!

* * *

**17.** **The Day  
**

Today is the day. Ryoma woke up early so that he wouldn't be late for today tournament. He get him self some Japanese breakfast and eat it happily. After finished eating, he go to the front door, put on his shoes and went out side.

He walks slowly to the station and see the bus just arrived at the same time as him. He gets on to it and goes to his destination.

After a while, he arrived at the tennis court. Many people came there to see the tournament. Still, even though Ryoma already wake up early, it seems that he is the last one to come.

He walks slowly, entered the place. As he steep in to the place, many people stare at him. Ryoma ignore all the stares for him. He put on his sun glasses and walks confidently through the crowd.

"Hey, isn't that Echizen Ryoma?"

"You mean the samurai junior?"

"That samurai junior?"

"Oh my god! It really is the samurai junior!"

"What is he doing here?"

"Kyaaa! It's the samurai junior!"

Ryoma keeps walking as he's searching for the Seigaku team. As he saw them, the crowd start to gather around him, making him stop on the track, couldn't get through.

"Echizen-sama! Please take a picture with me!"

"Can I get your autograph?"

"Ryoma-sama, I'm your biggest fan!"

"Echizen-san!"

"Ryoma-sama!"

Ryoma start to get pissed off with the crowd.

The Seigaku kids wondered what's with the crowd. They walk to it, try to get through and want to know what the commotion is but failed. But then, they saw a glimpse of Ryoma, standing at the middle of the crowd, looked pissed off. Daichi snickered.

"It's Echizen-san!" Ichi said

"Yeah, I know. I saw it." Makoto response "But why all people gather around him?"

"Because he's popular you idiot. He's the famous Samurai junior."

"And, the famous super model, Aki, to boot." Takuto said in a low voice, then grin. The other chuckled "But of course, no one knows about it."

"If everyone knows about it, today's tournament going to be canceled for sure. There's going to be a hell of chaos. So keep it quiet." Suga said with a stern voice

"Of course. We don't want the tournament to be canceled, as much as we don't want to feel Echizen-san wraths." Kohei said.

Yuichi keep on looking at the crowd, with petty in his eyes. He somehow looks nervous.

"What's wrong Yuichi?"

"Uhm… I just wondered…. Shouldn't we help Echizen-san to get out of there?"

Seigo chuckled at his statement. "You don't have to worry about it. Echizen-san is going to be alright." He said as he looks at the left side of the crowd, under the tree. Seigo smiles. The others confused, then looking at the same direction as Seigo.

There, stand Syusuke, leaning to the tree, eyes open to reveal a pair of blue orbs. He stares at the crowd coldly. He starts walks slowly to it, still giving his cold glare and also his devilish smile. Some people in the crowd start to shivered then look back, and saw Syusuke.

One by one, the people start to leave the crowd with pale face. With that, the crowds around Ryoma start to disappear. Syusuke hurriedly grab Ryoma's hand and drag him away from the place.

"See? Everything is alright." Seigo said with a cheerful smile. The other sweat dropped seeing it.

Not to far away from the kids, Ryoma and Syusuke stood.

"What's with that?"

"Hmm? With what?" Syusuke asked

"You suddenly grab my hand and drag me here."

"Oh, that. I just help you to get away from the crowd. But with that reaction, maybe you don't want to get away from the crowd, ne?"

"No! It's not that I don't want to get away from the crowd, it's just...."

"It's just what?" Syusuke asked, glared at Ryoma. Ryoma frown.

"I can handle it on my own. You don't need to help me!"

"Oh really?" Syusuke said as he raised his brow. Not believing what Ryoma said

"Anyway, why did you get angry at me?"

"I'm not angry."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Che. What ever." Ryoma said at last. He then walked to where the kids standing but stop suddenly then turn back and see Syusuke. "A-arigatou." Ryoma said. His face beet red then turn around and continue walking to where the kids are.

Syusuke looked stunned for a while. He smile then chuckled happily, looking at Ryoma's reaction. He then walks slowly, following Ryoma from behind.

"Ohayou, Echizen-san." The kids chorused

"Ohayou. Where's Ryuzaki-sensei?"

"Ryuzaki-sensei? There, with the others." Makoto said as he points his fingers.

Ryoma walks to where Ryuzaki-sensei and his other senpai are, still with a frown on his face. He walks with Syusuke in tow. The kids sweat dropped.

"Ryuzaki-sensei." Ryoma called

"Oh, Ryoma. You're here."

"Yo! Ochibi!" Kikumaru shouted as he gives Ryoma his deathly hug.

"Let me go, Kikumaru-senpai."

"Yadda nya ~" Ryoma glared at Kikumaru, making him let go off Ryoma and hide behind Oishi.

"Oishi…. Ochibi is scary…."

"Oi Echizen, what's with that face?" Momoshiro asked him

"Looking at your face, you are 100% in a bad mood."

"Che."

"Are? It's still morning but you're already in a bad mood?" Taka-san wondered. Ryoma glared at him and making him shrinks a little bit.

"What's wrong Echizen? Maybe I can help you." Oishi asked start to gets worried about him.

Syusuke just chuckled looking at his friends.

"Well, I think we know the reason." Seigo said as he and the other kids walk to them.

"Eh?"

"Earlier, when Echizen-san arrived, some fans start crowding him." Yuichi explain

"And Fuji-san came to the rescue!" Daichi and Kohei chided in unison. Hearing this, Ryoma blushed slightly.

"And since then, Echizen-san's face became like that." Added Takuto. Ryoma glared at him. Takuto flinch a little bit, and then hide behind Seigo.

Seigo and Syusuke chuckled.

"Well, enough for this. Oi Ryoma, help me make the order." Ryuzaki-sensei said

"Eh? You haven't made it yet?"

"Well, the truth is, I want you to do it. But I forgot to tell you yesterday."

"Mada mada dane."

Ryoma and Ryuzaki-sensei discussed this for a while. Sometimes, they are asking some advice from Tezuka and Oishi. Ryoma and Ryuzaki-sensei sometimes argue but then they all come to a decision.

Ryuzaki-sensei nods to Ryoma and Tezuka, then turn around to see the kids, waiting for the order to be announced.

"Listen up! I'll now announce the order." She said as he gains all he attention to her. She then looks at the paper and start reading it. "Doubles 1-Ichijo/Makoto pair, Doubles 2-Yuichi/Daichi pair, Singles 1-Seigo, Singles 2- Suga, and Singles 3- Kohei. That's all."

"Well, I think it's not my time to show up." Takuto said.

"You will get your turn later."

"I know...."

"No need to sulk, okay?"

"Che."

"It's okay. Why don't you help me warm up later?" Suga said to him

"Hai, buchou."

"Well then, we'll go warm up now." Yuichi and Daichi said as they start running.

The others went to the court where their match going to be held. They seat near the place as they wait for the match to start. After a while of waiting, Yuichi and Daichi come after finishing their warms up, on time. Because a minute after they arrive, the match is starting.

As the referee called the players from both team, they step in to the court. After decided who's got the serving, they play.

As they playing, Ryoma told Ichijo and Makoto to do some warms up. They nodded and start running laps around the area. Ryoma watch the match seriously with Syusuke seating right beside him. The first match didn't take a lot of time. As Ichijo and Makoto start playing, Kohei start to go run for warms up and so does with the next one.

Their first match again this school went smoothly. They won every single match 6-0. Ryoma glad with the result of their training but still didn't get really satisfied and slightly angry because he can still see some hole in their game.

As they having a break before the next match, Ryoma start to lecture them and told them their mistakes. The kids surprised that Ryoma can tell all of their mistakes from that one game. But even though they are amazed by it, that feeling quickly disappears because Ryoma's lecture and angry face scares them to death. They quickly hide behind their buchou and some other ex-regular, even Tezuka. But that is not stopping Ryoma from his entire lecture for the kids. The kids face became pale. Then they silently swore to them self, never, making a person namely Echizen Ryoma, angry.

Syusuke just chuckled seeing the scene in front of him while Tezuka sigh and thinking for getting some aspirin for his headache. The other just sweat dropped at the scene except Oishi who start worrying about the kids and start said to Ryoma to stop the lecture and forgive them. Of course, Ryoma didn't stop the lecture although he forgives them because that was their first match in the Kantou tournament.

After a while of resting and some lectures for the kids, the next match is about to begin. They then walk to the court.

The matches then start. Ryoma, again, watching the game seriously but distracted when Syusuke suddenly grab his hand. He blushed slightly then turns to see Syusuke smiling at him next to him.

"W-what are you doing?" Ryoma stuttered. Syusuke shook his head slightly and just keep on smiling.

He opens his eyes slightly and stares at Ryoma's golden one. Syusuke's thinking about telling his feelings right now but hesitant. He keeps on staring at Ryoma as he's debating on his mind, should he confess now or not. He then decided that he's going to tell Ryoma now.

"Ryoma…. I-…."

"Ara!? Echizen-kun?" A voice called from their behind. Syusuke instantly shut his mouth then he and Ryoma turn around to see who that voice belongs to.

Shiba and Inoue stand behind them. Shiba smile wide, happy to see Ryoma while Inoue just nodded slightly to them. Ryoma nodded back.

"Kyaaa! It really is Ryoma-kun! Can I seat beside you?" Shiba said half shouted, making all of the people around them staring at him weirdly. She then run and hurriedly seat between Ryoma and Syusuke. She then grab Ryoma's hand and hug him.

Ryoma, Shiba and the other just sweat dropped seeing Shiba's behavior while Syusuke glare coldly at Shiba's back, trying to make a hole.

The other sweat dropped seeing them. Ryoma just sigh then continue watching the match, ignoring Shiba's rants.

*/*/*/*/*

Today's match ended successfully. The kids feel happy that today's match went great. But like before, Ryoma didn't satisfied. He decided to lecture them again when they arrived at Seigaku and Make them train some more. The kids almost cry hearing Ryoma's words. But when they hear Ryuzaki-sensei said that they should take some rest for tomorrow match, they glad. But still, Ryoma against her decision. Knowing that today's match is nothing that the kids didn't feel that tired, he think it's better to train them some more, at least to erase the hole that they have in the game. The kids just sigh, hopeless.

After a while, they arrive at Seigaku. Just when they're about to go to the court, Ryoma see some Rikkaidai regular-or more like ex-regular now- standing in front of the school gate.

Ryoma and the other slightly shocked seeing them here.

"R-Rikkaidai?" Oishi stuttered.

"What are they doing here?" Momoshiro asked

"Fshuuu….. How would I know, baka."

"I didn't asked you, you Mamushi!!!"

"What did you say!?"

"Whaaaa!!!! Momo… Kaidoh…. Stop it!" Kikumaru shouted as he run towards the two to stop their fighting.

Yukimura chuckled seeing how their act. He then turns to see Tezuka standing in front of him.

"I see that all of you haven't change a bit." Yukimura said with a smile on his face.

Tezuka just sigh. "Then, what are you guys doing here?" Tezuka asked as he stares at the whole group.

"Well, it's just that we heard that Echizen is back, so we want to see him." Yukimura said as he looks at Ryoma. Ryoma somehow surprised, hearing that Yukimura and the others want to see him.

"How do you know?" Ryoma asked confused.

"We heard it from Yanagi who heard it from your friend Inui." Yukimura answer it. Then all of them turn to see Inui busy writing on his note book. He then looked up and about to say something when Yanagi cut him.

"Just as I predicted, I'm 100% sure that you will tell the other. Is that what do you want to say?" Yanagi said in confidence.

Inui just smirked at him "And I also 100% sure that you're going to say those sentence." Inui said to him. They then glare at each other. The other just sweat dropped.

Suga and the other kids then walks slowly towards Ryoma and asked him.

"Ne, Echizen-san, who are they?" Suga asked him

"They are the ex-regular from Rikkaidai. Let's just say, our old rival?" The Rikaidai guys twitch.

"Oh, I know!!! At the time when Echizen-san and their plays, you all defeat them right? Stopping their three years of winning!" Takuto said half yelled.

Some vein popped on the Rikkaidai's guy's head. Kirihara then snapped.

"Oi you brat! What just did you say!? Don't you dare say it again!" Kirihara yelled

"I think they still feel bitter from that lost." Ichijo whispered to Makoto.

"Hey! I can hear that you Brat!" Kirihara yelled again, now with Marui. The other just sweat dropped seeing them.

Ryoma then get an idea. He smirked then walks towards Yukimura who is still smiling at him. He then talk for a while and Yukimura nodded. The kids and the ex-Seigaku regular stare at them confused. They then see Yukimura thinking for a while then turn around to see his ex team mate. They see Yukimura talks something to the other. Sanada just keep his stoic face as he nodded. Jackal nodded too. Niou smirked and Yagyuu muttering ok. Marui and Kirihara then frown and shook their head. They hear both of them yelling yadda. Yukimura start talking to them again. Kirihara and Marui pouted. Yanagi also said some things to Yukimura. Right hear, they sea Ryoma start talking to them. Yanagi then nodded. Kirihara then grin widely. He and Marui nodded. Yukimura smile and turn back again to see Ryoma and nodded. Ryoma smirk then walks to where the others are watching him.

"I already talked to them. And they said that they agree to have a match against you kids." The kids shocked. Their eyes went wide. "It will be a good experience for you all. Remember. They are the people who keep the title winning for Rikkaidai."

They then nodded, somehow feels exited. Ryoma glad with the outcome. They then tell all of them to go to the court.

As they arrive there, the kids start lining up so Ryoma can introduce them to the Rikkaidai.

"From your left, Narutaki Seigo the buchou, Kinya Suga the fukubuchou, then Tomokazu Kohei, Motoko Ichijo, Kawamura Yuichi, Junko Makoto, Kuwata daichi, and Minami Takuto." The kids nodded their heads as their name said. Ryoma then introduced The Rikkaidai guys to the kids.

"The blue hair one is Yukimura Seiichi, used to be the buchou. Next to him, the one with the cap, is Sanada Genichirou, used to be the fukubuchou. And then the one who has the glare match with Inui is Yanagi Renji. The pink haired one is Marui Bunta, the bald one is Kuwahara Jackal, the purple haired on is Yagyuu Hiroshi and the silver one is Niou Masaharu. Last one, the one who has the bird nest like hair is Kirihaya Akaya." The other sweat dropped hearing the last one.

"Oi! What's with the bird nest thing?" Kirihara yelled at him.

"You do have a bird nest like hair style." Ryoma said to him. Kirihara just about to yell at him again but stopped by Yukimura. Yukimura then turn to see the kids and smile.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Well then shall we start the game?"

"Hai!" The kids said in chorus.

They then start the game. The ex-regular from Seigaku act as the referee and Ryoma stands out side the court, observing their play. Ryoma smile satisfied. Even though it's been so long, the Rikkaidai's guy's skill hasn't gone. It might be even improved.

After a while, their match ended. The kids panting hard on the ground and Ryoma smile satisfied. "Well then, it's enough for today. You can go home now." Ryoma said to them.

"Oi Echizen! We already did what you requested. Now, you have too kept your promise." Kirihara said to him.

"Of course. Now, who's going first?"

"Huh. Cocky as always." Niou smirked. "I'll go first."

"With pleasure."

The other slightly confused then stare at Ryoma, hoping to get some explanation. Ryoma then explain to them that they will play with the kids but after that, he has to play a game with them.

The other nodded and the kids feel happy that they could see some fame of Ryoma against the Rikkaidai.

Ryoma step in to the court with Niou, they then start playing.

In the end, Ryoma won all the game against them. Ryoma feels happy that he could play again against Yukimura. But this time, Ryoma get 6-4 from Yukimura because Ryoma has lots more experience now. Ryoma glad that today, he gets to meet with the Rikkaidai ex-regular.

Syusuke smile happily seeing that Ryoma having fun on his match today, although he felt slightly jealous of Yukimura that he could easily get Ryoma's attention and Kirihara who somehow gets close to Ryoma. And that making Syusuke sometimes glare coldly to Yukimura and Kirihara. Yukimura of course realize it. He just smile and chuckled slightly then keep on getting close to Ryoma purposely, making Syusuke even more jealous.

When they finished, the kids then went home. The ex Seigaku regular also went home and so does with the Rikkaidai. Before Yukimura went home, he walks towards Syusuke and Whispered.

"Good luck with him. I'm waiting for the news." Yukimura said to Syusuke chuckled slightly. Syusuke slightly surprised then smile and waved at him. When he sees Ryoma walks home, he start chasing him

"Ryoma, wait!" He shouted.

Ryoma turn around to see Syusuke "What is it, Fuji-senpai?"

"Let me walk you home."

"Ah….But…."

"Please?" Syusuke said to him. Ryoma sigh then muttered ok, and then continue walking with Syusuke by his side. They walk in silence. No one speak a single word. Syusuke is in a deep thought. He keep on thinking and encouraging himself for him to confess inside his mind while Ryoma somehow feel groggy with Syusuke walking beside him. He wants to said something but don't know what to say. So, instead of saying something stupid, he keeps on silent.

They then arrived at Ryoma's home. Ryoma then turn to see Syusuke staring at him. Ryoma blushed slightly.

"Well then, thanks for walk me home. Ja…." Ryoma said as he about to enter his house.

"Wait!" Syusuke suddenly said, making Ryoma stop on his track. Ryoma then turn around to see Syusuke staring at him, looking serious. "Ano… Ryoma…." Syusuke said, a little bit hesitate. He then takes a deep breath and takes Ryoma's hand in his. Ryoma slightly surprised at how Syusuke act. He then blushed

"Ryoma…. I've always love you. I've always been in love with you." Ryoma's eyes went wide and his mouth open, face red.

"Please, stop joking senpai…."

"I'm not joking Ryoma. I'm serious. Maybe it's weird for a guy to love another guy, but that is my true feeling. I really do love you." Syusuke continued. Ryoma's face becomes redder from before. "Ryoma…."

"Fu-Fuji-senpai…..I….I….." Ryoma stuttered

Syusuke smile warmly at him "its okay. You don't have to answer it now. Just think about it first okay?" Syusuke let Ryoma's hand go "Well then, I just go home now. See you soon Ryoma. Ja." Syusuke said as he walks away, leaving Ryoma standing alone in front of his home.

Inside the house, there are 6 pairs of eyes watching the whole scene. Rinko and Nanako smile happily then laugh together.

"That's so cute!" Nanako said

"Yes it is! I even take some picture of it!" Rinko said as she holds the camera.

Freya sighs then smiles. "At last that guy confesses. It really took him a long time. Now, we have to only wait for Ryoma to realize his own feeling."

"I hope it's soon." Robert said as he standing next to Freya.

Next to Robert, Nanjiroh and Ryoga sigh deeply and sadly. "My dream of having many cute grandchildren and having a beautiful and sexy daughter in-law vanished already…." Najiroh said as he crying hard.

"Why…. My dream of having a beautiful, sexy sister in-law has to disappear so quickly…. Whuaaaaaa" Ryoga cried together with his father. The other four just sweats dropped at the two then look back to where Ryoma is then smile, hoping that everything is going to be okay for both of them.

* * *

A/N: Well then. That really took some time to write. Once again, I'm really sorry for the late update. Also I'm sorry for any grammatical error and wrong spelling and also OOC-ness. Hopefully you all like it. By the way, your silhouette is coming to an end. The next chapter is going to be the last one. Please look forward to it. Please give me some reviews and thanks for reading! Mata ne~ ^^


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for keep on reading Your Silhouette. Please read it and hopefully, you all will like it. Well then, I present you chapter 18, the last chapter!

* * *

**18. Until We Meet Again**

Today is the last day of the tennis tournament. He step out from his bed sleepily and feels really tired. Since the time when Syusuke confess to him, Ryoma couldn't get some nice sleep. All night he keeps on thinking about him. He gets even more worried that he didn't get to meet Syusuke after that time. Ryoma worried that all of it is just a joke or that Syusuke isn't serious with his feelings. That makes him couldn't even close his eyes at night.

Ryoma get him self ready to watch today's tournament as he keep on hoping that today he could meet with Syusuke. He really wants to meet him. After he's ready, he walks down stairs, have a breakfast, then walks to the front door.

The other occupants of the room watch Ryoma with worries. Freya then decides to talk to him for a second.

When Ryoma is just about to go out, Freya suddenly called. "Ryoma, are you going already?"

"Uhn." Ryoma answered, bored.

"Right." Freya paused for a while, look unsure. She then looks at Ryoma in his eyes seriously. "You remember that tomorrow we have to go back to America right?"

"Yeah. Robert will be going back with us right?"

Freya nodded in response. "So, how is it? With Fuji Syusuke?" Freya asked suddenly. Ryoma flinched then blush beet red. Freya giggled slightly looking at Ryoma's reaction. She then smiles. "You know, we saw it when he confesses to you."

"What!? How…." Ryoma paused for a second and his eyes went wide. "WE?" Ryoma said half shouted. His eyes wide from surprised.

"Yeah. We mean, me, Robert, your parents, Nanako and Ryoga." Hearing this, Ryoma's faces become even redder from before. Who would have thought that all of them saw the confession? "So?" Freya asked him again

Ryoma, still with his red face, think for a while. "I….. I don't know…."

"You don't know!?" Ryoma nodded. Freya sighs, hopelessly. 'Why are you so slow' Freya thought.

"I have this kind of feelings when I'm near him, but I don't know if this is love."

Freya eyed him. She sees his expression carefully then asked. "Have you ever fallen in love yet? Or maybe like puppy love?" Ryoma keep on silent, didn't say anything. Freya took this as an answer. "You haven't huh?"

"Che."

Freaya sigh "It's okay. You'll know the answer soon. Hopefully tonight because you don't have much time left." Freya just smiles at him, then patted his shoulder.

Ryoma just nodded slightly then go to his destination. He could see Freya waved goodbyes to him. He smile, hoping what Freya just said is true.

As he's on his way, he keep on thinking about how he should act if he meets with Syusuke, what is he going to say to him, and how he should tell the others about he's going back to America tomorrow. He lost in his thought, until realized that he's already arrived at the place.

He walks among the crowds as his eyes searching for the Seigaku regular kids. After some time of walking, he then finally gets to meet with the others.

"Echizen-san! Right here!" Ichijo shouted from his place. As Ryoma walks towards them, he sees Syusuke amongst them. He suddenly stops on his track.

Syusuke turns to see Ryoma walking towards them and then stop. He stares at Ryoma in his eyes and Ryoma stares back at him. Ryoma blushed the tug his hat down to hide his face then continue walking. Syusuke chuckled. The other starts to get confused with Ryoma's act.

When Ryoma stop on his track, the other stare at him confused then following his stare to see Syusuke. Then back at Ryoma again. They then come to a realization then snickered.

As Ryoma see the others snickered at him, he gets even redder then before, and then glares at them.

"Oh, Ryoma! You're finally here!" Ryuzaki-sensei suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"Ah…"

"Well then, this is today's order. What do you think?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked as she gives Ryoma the paper that has the order list written on it.

Ryoma nodded, agreeing with Ryuzaki-sensei's order. "It's fine. It's a good one I must say. Todays match is something after all."

"Yeah! We're going to beat Rikkaidai today!" Takuto shouted.

"Yuddan sezu ni ikkou." Tezuka said to them all.

"Hai!" The kids shouted in chorus. They then go to the court where they're going to have the first match.

As the match going, Ryoma seat in silence beside Syusuke, trying so hard to concentrate at the match. Syusuke also feels the same with Ryoma. Even though he looks calm out side, in side he feels worried if Ryoma is going to reject him.

After a while, the first match finish. They then go to have a break. The kids already prepare them self to get yelled by Ryoma for their mistakes but it's not coming. They the stare at Ryoma confused.

"What's with Echizen-san today?" Daichi whispered to his friend and senpais.

"I don't know. I think it's something that related to Fuji-san." Makoto answers as he eyed the two object of discussion that didn't say a single word to aech other since the morning..

"Maybe that….." Momoshiro said joining them. They all turn to see Kikumaru, Momoshiro, Inui, Taka-san, and Oishi seats on the table next to them.

"That, what?" Suga asked want to know.

"You guys notice that Fuji like Ochibi right?" The kids nodded.

"So?"

"100% Fuji finally confess to Echizen." Inui said answer their question. The kid's eyes went wide.

"WHAT!?"

"Shhhh….." Momoshiro said to them. Ryoma, Syusuke, Tezuka, and Kaidoh that has been seating together on the table not to far from them, turn around to see the source of the voice.

"Sorry." Yuichi said

"But When?" Ichi wondered

"I think it's on the first day of the tournament." Taka-san said to them.

"Taka-san is right. Because the next day, Ryoma start acting weird and Fuji didn't come to the tournament until today." Oishi added.

"Oh…. I see…. So that's what's happening." A voice said from their behind. They all turn around to see Yukimura and the other stand in front of them. "Konnichiwa." Yukimura said, smiling to them.

"R-Rikkaidai!" Momoshiro shouted gaining all the attention from the people around them.

Sanada frowned "Can you stop calling us that every time you see us?"

"Ah, gomen." Momoshiro said again sheepishly as he scratches his head.

Ryoma and the other who see Yukimura and the other are standing there, walks towards them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ryoma asked them.

Yukimura chuckled. "Well, the same reason with you all of course. Today, Seigaku is going to have a match against Rikkaidai right?" Ryoma nodded. "We come here to watch them. They all are after all, our successor."

Tezuka nodded, agreeing with Yukimura. "That's right. We have to keen on watching our successor."

"And also, I have another matter in mind." Yukimura said as he looks at Syusuke. Syusuke notice it then smile at him. "Well then, until later. Good luck with the match." With that, they walk towards the court where the final match is going to be held.

After a while, they all follow Rikkaidai to go to the court. When they arrive there, they all start to prepare them self. Ryoma, Tezuka, Oishi, and Ryuzaki-sensei give some advice to them. After that, they all ready.

The match went so long. They try so hard to win this match. After all, Rikkaidai is a difficult opponent. After so many hours, the match finished. Seigaku wins. Loud cheers heard around the court. The kids jump in happiness. Ryoma smile seeing them.

After a while, they then line up to receive the medals and to wait for the announcement for the winner. After received the medals, they went back to where the ex-regular of Seigaku waiting for them.

They jumps around once again, but now Momoshiro and Kikumaru join them while Taka-san start shouting while holding a racket in his hand.

"Don't get to happy okay kids. Remember, there's still national tournament waiting for you." Ryoma said, smirked at them. They all pouted.

"Echizen, you don't have to ruin the happiness now you know." Momoshiro said to him also pouted.

"Well, I only said the truth." Ryoma shrug.

"Fshuuuuu…." Kaidoh hissed, agreeing with Ryoma. Then Momoshiro start to argue with him. The other just sweat dropped seeing both of them.

Ryoma then turn to see Rikkai ex-regular walks towards them. "Congratulation." Yukimura said to them.

"Thank you." Seigo said as the team buchou.

"You did a great job. Good luck at the national." Sanada said to them. He then turns to Ryoma "You also did a great job at training them. Maybe next time you can help us training the kids at Rikkaidai."

Ryoma scratch his head. The kids and Ryuzaki-sensei somehow slightly surprise hearing Sanada's words. "Ah…. Next time." Ryoma said then paused for a while. "That's right. I almost forgot. I have something to tell you guys." They all turn to see Ryoma and wait for him to continue to speak. "I'm going back to America tomorrow."

All of their eyes went wide. Syusuke shocked. Even though that he knows that Ryoma is going to go back to America after the tournament finished, but he don't know that it will be this fast. He frowns.

Yukimura then turns to see Syusuke sad and gets worried.

The others are still to shock to say anything. Their eyes went wide and their mouth open wide.

"What time?" Kikumaru asked, breaking the silence.

"At 8 o'clock." Ryoma said bored.

They then sigh somehow feels a little relieve. Momoshiro then frown. "Why did you just tell us now?"

"Gomen. I just remember it yesterday. And this morning Freya reminds me again."

"But why it has to be that fast?" Takuto whined.

"Sorry. I have a lot of work to do remember? One month holiday is really enough time you know. I couldn't neglect my jobs like that."

"Jobs? You have other job besides playing as a pro tennis player?" Marui asked Ryoma, slightly wondering.

The others became silent, and then look at Ryoma. Ryoma smirked cockily "Mada mada dane." He said, leaving the ex-Rikkai confused.

The kids nodded in understanding. "But still…."

"Don't worry. When I have the time, I will come back here okay?"

"Can we go to see you off tomorrow?" Yuichi asked him.

Ryoma smile at them "Of course." Ryoma paused for a while then continue talking "Well then. I got to go back home now. I have a lot of packing to do. See you guys tomorrow, right?"

"Ahh…"

"Well then, it seems today is going to be our last time seeing you. It's good to see you again." Yukimura said to him.

"Hai. Me too Yukimura-san."

"Hey, next time if you coming back to Japan, don't forget to bring some gift from America alright!?" Kirihara said to him while grinning.

"We'll see." Ryoma snickered at him.

"What's with that?"

"Mada mada dane." They then laugh together.

Ryoma then walks away from them. Ryoma looked at Syusuke for a while. He wanted to see how Syusuke going to react hearing the news. Ryoma's face became sad as he see him. Ryoma sigh deeply then turn around continue walking. They all waved at Ryoma who already walks home. Then they all turn to see Syusuke, heads down. They all look worriedly at him.

Yukimura walks toward him and patted his shoulder. "Fuji, do you already tell him?"

Syusuke looks up to see Yukimura and the others stare worriedly at him then smile. "Uhn. I already confess to him." Syusuke said, smile sadly.

"So, what did he say to you?"

Syusuke stays silent, and then slowly shook his head. The others look surprised and confused. "He rejects you?" Kikumaru said out loud. "But that can't be like that. Ochibi… he…."

"No. He didn't reject me. He hasn't answered it. I give him some time to think about it." Syusuke said, still smiling sadly.

The others then stare worriedly at each other then look back at Syusuke. Yukimura smile at him. "Everything is going to be alright. You'll come to see him off tomorrow right?" Syusuke nodded at him "Then tell him once again and ask him the answer. It's alright. Everything is going to be fine." Yukimura said, assuring Syusuke.

"Thank you." Syusuke smile at him and he smiles back at him.

Taka-san smile at the scene then he remember something. He turns to see Yukimura. "Ano, Yukimura-san, I was wondering, how do you recognize Echizen immediately?" Taka asked to him

"That's right! When we first meet him again after all those years, we didn't recognize him at all." Momoshiro said

Yukimura chuckled "Didn't I already say that we know it from Yanagi whose knows it from Inui?"

"Yes, but…."

"Let me answer your question. At that time when I give the information to Renji, I also give him Echizen's picture that I just recently took." Inui said as he held some pictures of Ryoma in his hand. Hearing this, Syusuke looks at the picture in his hand.

"Ah… I see…. That's why…."

"Inui." Syusuke said to him, seriously, eyes open.

"What is it Fuji?"

"Those photos, do you need them?" Syusuke asked nicely, as he gives him his angelic smile.

"Well…. I think ye-" Inui stop talking as he sees Syusuke's face then paled slightly. "N-no. I don't need them. You can have them if you like."

"Really? Thank you, Inui. You're so kind." Syusuke said as he takes the photos from Inui's hand, smile brightly. Yukimura just chuckle seeing his friend. The other sweat dropped seeing this, wondering if the sad Syusuke is just an act and how he can change his mood so quickly.

Syusuke just stand there and smile happily, looking at the photos in his hand.

*/*/*/*/*

That night, Ryoma couldn't sleep at all. He lay down on his bed, staring at his white ceiling of his room. His mind wondered to today's activities. But more of it, all he got in his mind is the memories of Syusuke's expression earlier.

Ryoma sigh deeply. He feels really sad looking at Syusuke's expression. When he sees it, he has the urge to run, and hug him. He wants to say to him that everything is going to be alright. He doesn't want to leave him. He wants to stay with him, stay beside him. He wants to hold him and kiss-.

Ryoma paused. His face became beet red at his own thought. 'I…. could it be that I…. him….' Ryoma groaned. "Oh god…."

Karupin meowed from beside him, staring at him worriedly. Ryoma turn to look at her then pet her, stroke her fur slowly, and gently. Ryoma smiles. "Karupin…. I think I already know the answer."

*/*/*/*/*

Early in the morning, the Echizen family, plus Freya and Robert are busy cleaning the house and packing. Somehow, Ryoma felt restless. He keeps on yawning, still sleepy.

Freya walks towards Ryoma with Robert in tow, smiling. "So, have you found the answer yet?"

Ryoma smile at her then nodded. A wide grin plastered on Freya's face. Rinko and Nanako that also hear it squeals. Ryoma turn to look at them, somehow surprised. Rinko then walks and hug Ryoma.

"I'm glad. So, have you told him your feelings?" Rinko asked his son. Ryoma stand there, dumbfounded.

"Kaa-san, you're okay with me liking a guy?"

"Well, why not? If it's for my son happiness, then I'm okay with it." She smiles at him, and then suddenly they hear a loud groan. They turn around and see Nanjiroh and Ryoga sulking at the corner of the room. Ryoma sweat dropped.

"What's with them?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. So, have you told him?"

Ryoma shook his head slightly "No. I haven't."

Rinko, Nanako, and Freya frowned. "But Ryoma-san, tonight you're going back to America. What will you do?"

"Why don't you call him now?" Freya suggests him. Again, Ryoma shook his head.

"Later the others are going to send me off. I think that he will be there as well."

"But what if he doesn't?" Rinko asked his son.

"I know he will come. I'm sure of it." Ryoma said, smiling sadly. Freya frowned even more.

"But Ryoma…."

"Ne, don't you have to go back to the hotel first?" Ryoma said suddenly to Robert, cutting Freya's sentence.

"Right! I almost forgot. I got to pack my things and check out. Well then, I'll be going now. See you later at the airport." Robert said as he running to the front door and exits the house.

They all sweat dropped seeing Robert's behavior. Freya stare at Ryoma, who's already continue cleaning the house, sadly. "You know, if you don't tell him, you definitely going to regret it." Mutter Freya, loud enough for Ryoma to hear.

Ryoma smiles warmly. "I know. But I want to say it directly like he said it to me." Ryoma sigh then slightly smile. "It's okay; everything is going to be alright." Ryoma said, more to himself.

Freya just sighs and continue helping, cleaning the house.

*/*/*/*/*

That night, the airport is crowded. The Echizens, with Freya and Robert, are waiting for the time to boarding. Ryoma seats on one of the chair and waiting for his friends and the kids to come.

"Echizen-san!" Ichijo shouted not far from them as he waved his hand.

Ryoma turns to see all of them walking towards him. He smiles slightly then sighs. 'Somehow, since I got back here I get to smile a lot….' Ryoma chuckled.

"Echizen-san! Thank god we made it! I was worried that we might be late to see you off." Suga said to him.

The other Echizens stands and see the kids from behind him "Oi, seishounen. Who are they? Don't tell me that they are your kids." Nanjiroh said as he smirked widely. Ryoma glared at his father.

"We never see all you kids before." Rinko said, smiling at all of them.

"Echizen-san, Meino-san." Tezuka said as he nodded slightly. The ex-regular members follow him and nodded.

"Yo, shounen!" Nanjiroh greeted.

"Kaa-san, Oyaji, they are the regular kids at Seigaku that I train."

"Ooooh!"

"I see. Congratulation on winning." Rinko said smiling warmly.

"Arigatou gozaimashita!" The kids said in chorus.

While the others chatting happily, Ryoma looks around too see Syusuke but couldn't find him. Ryoma frowned. He looks around once again but still, he's not here. Ryoma sigh deeply. Now he regret it that he didn't follow Freya's advice earlier.

Kikumaru notice this then walks towards Ryoma and glomp at him. "Ochibi, doushitano?"

"Nothing." Ryoma said as he tries to shove Kikumaru away from his back.

"If you're searching for Fujiko, he's not here."

"Eh?" Ryoma said surprised how his senpai know it.

At that time, Syusuke is sitting fidgety on his seat while driving his car. He started to become stress. He got caught in a traffic jam.

"Damn! Why at the time like this?" Syusuke look at his watch. Seeing that he's already this late, he starts to panic. After a while, he manages to get out from the traffic jam. He then driving like a mad man to the airport, hoping that he could make it on time. "Ryoma….."

Back at the airport, Ryoma stare at Kikumaru, slightly confused.

"We know all of it Ochibi." Kikumaru chided happily as if he's answering his question in mind.

Ryoma turn to look at his side and tug his hat lower to hide his face. "Oh. I see."

"It's okay Ochibi. Everything is going to be alright!"

"But it seems that he wouldn't be coming here. That means that he's not serious with his feeling."

"Ochibi! Fujiko isn't a person like that! Trust him! Everything is going to be alright."

"But-"

"All passengers on flight JAL-xxxxx please enter the boarding room." As Ryoma hears the announcement, he frowns then smiles sadly.

"Well, then. I think I got to go now."

"Echizen-san, please come back quickly okay?" Daichi said to him, almost crying.

Ryoma smile at them then suddenly he got an idea. "Why don't if you guys wins the national, then I'll invite you all to America. Of course, it's my treat."

The kids, hearing what Ryoma said to them, beaming with happiness. "Really?" Takuto said.

"If, you win the national."

"Don't worry Echizen-san. We will definitely win the national." Seigo said to him, confidently.

"That's good then. Well, I'll be going now. Ja na, senpai tachi."

"But-"

"RYOMA!" A voice shouted. Ryoma turn to see Syusuke running towards him. Ryoma's eyes became wide.

"Fuji-senpai…."

"Ryoma, thank god I made it." Syusuke said while panting hard from all the running.

"Fuji-senpai, I…."

"Ryoma, there's something that I need to tell you." Syusuke stare at Ryoma seriously. His eyes open to reveal a beautiful blue orb. "Ryoma….. I love you. No matter how far apart we are, I will always love you."

"Fuji-senpai, I-"

"Ryoma" Syusuke said, cutting Ryoma's sentence. "Would you wait for me?"

Ryoma slightly surprised hearing this. The other who's hearing this also confused "W-what?"

"This time, I'll be the one who's coming to America to see you. So, will you wait for me?"

Ryoma stunned. He keeps on silent for a while, then smile warmly at him. He walks closer and circled his hand around Syusuke's neck.

"Of course Syusuke. Of course." Ryoma whispered softly. Syusuke slightly has taken a back with Ryoma's behavior.

"Ry-Ryoma…?"

"I'll wait for you for ever." Ryoma smile warmly at him, staring at his eyes. "Syusuke, I….I-"

Before Ryoma could finish his sentence, Syusuke sealed his lips with his own. He kissed Ryoma and Ryoma gladly give in to him. They kissed passionately; don't care that many people staring at them, blushing hard.

The kids close their eyes with their hands, but peek slightly and watching the scene in front of them.

Their friends smile at them, while Inui scribbling many things on his note book. Rinko, Nanako. And Freya squeals with joy. Robert smiles while Ryoma's and Nanjiroh's jaw dropped, shock seeing the scene in front of them.

After a while, they broke the kiss, in the needing some air. Ryoma stare at him again then smile. "I love you." Ryoma said, gaining a wide smile from Syusuke. The other also smiles at them.

"Yes! Finally!" Freya shouted happily.

"It really took a long time." Robert said, more to him self.

"Of my god! It's so cute and romantic! Isn't that right, Oba-chan?" Nanako squeals then turn to see Rinko, busy taping the scene in camera.

"Of course! And I'm glad I bring this video cam!"

"I'm happy for you Chibisuke." Ryoga said, smiling beside Najiroh who also smiling, happy for his son.

The others are smiling happily. They fells happy for the both of them. Kikumaru jumped happily. Momoshiro just grin while Taka, Oishi, Kaidoh and Tezuka smile at the scene. The kids smile sheepishly, also feeling happy for both of them.

"Oi, Ryoma! We got to go!" Nanjiroh called his son.

"Aaa!" Ryoma responded. He then turn to see his friends, and then back at Syusuke. "I'll be going now."

"Aaa…. Be careful."

"I'll be waiting for you so you definitely have to come, okay?"

Syusuke chuckled slightly "Yes. I promise."

"Well then, until we meet again." Ryoma said as he walks towards his family that already waiting for him.

"Aaa…." Syusuke said, smiling slightly.

Ryoma walks beside Freya. He turns around for the last time, then waved at them, and continues walking towards the gate.

Syusuke smiling warmly as he sees the retreating figure of Ryoma. He could see his silhouette under the dim light amongst the crowd. He closes his eyes, the smile contently. 'Until we meet again.'

* * *

A/N: Finished at last! Finally! This is the last chapter of 'Your Silhouette'. Thank you for keep reading this fic. I'm glad that I finally finished my first fic. Hopefully you like the ending. But somehow I get a feeling that I need to write down the sequel. I don't know. Maybe I'll make the sequel in the future. It's all up to you. If you think that I need to write the sequel, then I'll try.

Anyway, thank you to **ryoka-chan, rebeccasanfujieijilvr, xDarklightx, Nemesis Crow, little angel of the sea, megamilan, Kuroi kuu, .mystery, CherriAme, crap-of-crap, highschoolmusical2, afallenheart, Azinine, sakuraxgaara2233, ToSet, WiNtErToUcH, WinglessDreams, akeria26, SilentDarkness101, animeangel088, Lady Artemist, Yin-san, Bankotsu's Sexy Bunny Girl, Hatealone, edenforest1, KirbyKyoto or KK, ame no itteki, Lissa Black, yumi-echizen, Sabaki no sable, ****, merichuel, what the gaah, Kazeshi2, JustOneBreath92, AnimeAddic5, bunnykim89, thfourteenth, Rika-chi, kawaiihime-sama, hippy101, siren, herbblood, denizen of the night, and Frog-kun** for reviewing and etc. Also thank you for all of you that read this fic even though did not write a review, for all who's alerting and favoritting this fic. Really thank you so much. Hope we can meet again in another story.

With love,

Wonderingmoon


End file.
